I should know better
by laumirot
Summary: First time writing and I wanted to play with some ideas that are in my head, will be a little crazy and I hope really hot. if you are under 16 this is not for you. the first chapter is only to tell where the story was pick up, the action beginsin the second, so please give a try before judging.
1. Prologue

I should know that this would happen but I was not a seer to do it.

He left breaking my heart; he told me that I was not enough for him. He told me that I was only a pathetic human and that he was tired of having to take care of me. The same day I lost my lover and my adoptive family. I was numb and empty. All I wanted was to die and stop the pain that was killing me slowly.

Several months after, I started a new life with the help of my father and my best friend Jake.

He was funny and he was a shape-shifter so he could help me and take care of me. I love him very much and he finally understood that I didn't want anything more than friendship so he was like a bother to me. Sometimes we could watch movies or just listen some music on my dvd player. It was nice and it help me forget how much I miss him.

Today I was trying to get fun and in the end nothing went I as though it will be.

I got up in the morning, I prepared breakfast for Charlie and me. I went to the market and the bookstore and I did laundry before I went to see my friends from La Push. They were happy to see me and we talked a lot. They were telling me how much fun was to Cliff jump. That when you were falling you could feel alive and that was all I wanted. I begged them to take me with them and after whining a lot, we left for the cliff.

To jump was great but I never thought about the strength of the currents so I was happy to have Sam near me to help me out. When we arrived to the beach, we made a bonfire and we ate some hotdogs. After I was so tired that I asked Jake to bring me home.

A few minutes after I was standing next to my front door when I feel a vampire inside and Jacob started to grow restless. He didn't want me to go inside alone because he was afraid that Edward was waiting for me but I told him that was Carlisle's car outside so it will be ok. I promise him to call if I need help and if something happened. However, nothing prepare me for what was inside.

"Belle, how are you alive? I saw you jump and after that you disappeared!"

"Alice!"

I ran to her and I hugged her cos I miss her so much. She was looking at me as if she was seeing a ghost.

"Please Bella, can you explain me what happened?"

"Sorry, I was having fun with my friend and we decided to jump for fun." I told her smirking

"Bella.." She could not say anything more cos Jake was in my room glaring at her." Bella! A werewolf! What is he doing here?

"Calm down Alice, he is my friend and they were taking care of me after you left and Laurent and Victoria came after me." I tried to explain to her

"Yes, leech, after you left her, we took care of her" Jake told her shielding me with his body, "she is my sister and you will not hurt her again"

"Please Jake, let me talk to her, I need to know how they are cos I miss them too much."

"Ok, Bells, five minutes." He told me angry

I turned around and the phone rang. Jake arrive first and answered the phone and all I heard was: "Mr. Swan is in the funeral."

"No Edward noooo," Alice started to yell and I took her between my arms trying to calm her.

"Alice, what's going on?"

"Edward call home and Rosalie told him what I saw. He is traveling to Italy, to the Volturi; he wants them to kill him." She told me quickly, "We need to go there and make him see that you are alive".

"No way, you are not traveling with the bloodsucker! He will hurt you again Bella, please listen to me"

"I have not choice, I have to go, could not live with the guilt of knowing that I could save him and I didn't do anything. Please tell Charlie that I will call him as soon as I can, please Jake, you are my best friend."

"Ok Bells, just let me know that you are ok, and call me if you need me." He asked me and left the house.

We left Forks in a hurry and we travel until Seattle to take the next flight to Italy. Alice was trying to see his actions and she was not happy because he was changing his decisions blocking her to see his actions.

In Florence, Alice stole a car and we make to Volterra in record time thanks to her crazy driving skill. At this point, I tried to think about what will happen when we will return to Fork. I didn't know what to do about him but I thought it was better to talk to him before deciding and maybe he doesn't want me also.

It was noon and she could not go with me so I will have to do this by myself, also she told me that if she came, he will hear her thoughts and exposes himself faster. I run to the clock tower, pushing the people around me and in the last minute, I pushed him to the darks.


	2. The Throne room

I do not own this, just playing around a little.

BPOV

After Edward saw me alive, he hugged me and started to tell me how mucho sorry he was and how much he love me. I just looked at him and tried to understand everything he was saying to me. It did not take a lot for me to feel awkward about this, something was off and I needed to know what is going on.

We heard some steps beside us and we saw two vampires standing next to us.

"Master Aro wants to see you," the bigger one said

"As you see, you aid is no longer required" Edward told coolly

"You don't have a choice Edward, Aro wants to see you both in the throne room," the second guard said

"Edward we don't need to make a scene here, don't you think so?" Alice said entering the room" Please Felix can you take us to them"

Why this is taking so long, Aro is not please" we heard and Edward just flinched

"Hello Jane, we will follow you is you lead us" he answered polity and I thought a little scared

We enter the room and I was speechless. It was the biggest room that I ever see; it was paint in a dark red that was almost like black. The only furniture that you could see were the thrones in me middle of the room. They were three and when I saw the occupants, I was draw to them as I never felt before.

I knew them for a picture I saw in Carlisle Study. Even they were beautiful beyond believe, only their eyes were pulling me to them. In the left, Marcus, his eyes show compassion, sadness and a lot of solitude. On the right, Caius's eyes were like fire, I think he is a warrior and have the power to destroy anything who was in his way. And when I was trying to see in the middle tone, I hear somebody calling me and I realized that I was off for the last 20 minutes, not really listening what was being say around me. Big mistake when your life in danger.

"Dear one, may I have the honor" and I saw a handsome vampire holding a hand next to me and waiting to me to reach for it. I turn to see Alice and Edward and they nodded. I took his hand, I stared at him, and again I was lost in his eyes. They were the most beautiful set I ever see, they were in a dark crimson red and have some golden sparks on it. They show power and some amusement that make me shiver but not for cold. After some minutes, he said "amazing, I cannot see anything at all, she is blocking me. I wonder…"

I heard Edward growl and lunch himself at Aro. Before he could reach, he was lying on the floor writhing in pain. I just started to ask them to stop whatever they were doing and to hurt me instead. They did it. "Jane dear, can you tried please" Aro said and I heard "It will hurt a little". Jane stared at me some minutes and I saw her preparing to charge at me when his brother hold her to calm her down.

"Interesting, I think I need to talk with my brothers" Aro said and turn to meet the kings.

"Alice, what's going on, please tell me," I said turn to her

"It will be ok Bella, just calm down please".

After some minutes, Aro took my hand and said that they need to talk to me in a calm place and that after that they will tell me their decision. Edward was not happy but he did not complaint and Alice just smile wearily at me and nodded.

I nodded to Aro and he told me "this way will be faster" before he carried me in a bridal way and stared to run with his brothers following us. Five minutes after I was standing in a room, that was beautiful and elegant. I saw some couches in a black leather and a coffee table. In the walls, I saw some bookshelves nicely stock with classics. In the middle of the room, there was the biggest bed I saw in my life. It was black and the linen were in a golden silk that wasn't shiny or glittering but soft and really nice looking. Not knowing what to do, I went to one of the couches and I sat there waiting for them to talk or maybe kill me.

"Dear, do not fear us. We want to know you better before we decide what we will do about this crime," Caius said in a calm voice.

"Ok"

"Just tell us about you and your life and if you want, we will do the same" Marcus told me

"And if you want to eat and drink, maybe we can help you with that," Aro said to me smirking.

And we talked. After an hour, when my stomach started to growl, they were laughing at me and Aro went to the kitchen to pick up something for me to eat.

While I was eating, the started to tell me their story and answering some of my questions. I was thrilled that they were so easy going and that they were also willing to tell me some private things about they, like that they were really brothers or like that they could talk between the when they were holding they hands.

After I finished eating, Marcus went to the kitchen to clean my dishes, refusing to let me do it cos I was a guest he told me. I was confusing. And the talk continue. When I realize, I was sitting in the bed, talking about my dreams. About how much I would love to learn to paint and be able to visit some of my favorite's museums like the Louvre. They told they went several times and that if I wanted some day they could take me there. I looked at them and I froze. I was sitting on the bed with them around me in a very comfortable situation. Marcus was on my right, close to me and one of his hands was tracing rounds in my lower back. Caius was on my left and he was playing with my hair. And Aro was kneeling before my with his hands resting on my knees. But that most strange things was a noise that I was listening from their chest, they were purring at me! Not like a cat but like lions trying to appease me.

Aro tilted his head and said" ahh, young Edward is getting impatient for his bride, maybe we should return to them" We all look abashed with the idea but he was right. We enter into the Throne room and I went to Edward to calm him. Aro told us that we could leave but the he wanted to see me in one year after I was turned. To see that I was not longer a danger to their kind. We said goodbye to them I we left.

The last thing that I saw were three set of red eyes glistering with venom tears as I was sobbing next to Edward.


	3. Going home

I want to say sorry for my mistakes and I will be more carefully with spellcheck.

As I said before I don't own this

EdPOV

When we enter to the throne room Aro welcomed us and was delight to see Bella alive. He was telling that we had break the law and that they need to think how to handle this. Even if I was mainly looking at him, I couldn't help to see how Bella was looking at Marcus and Caius. She was staring at their eyes as if there was something about them that lured her that call her. She was blushing and I thought that she was not even paying attention at anything around her, only their eyes

Aro took my hand and he saw all my memories and everything I felt about her. He was bemuse and he wanted to see her side of the story, maybe to confirm or not that she will be one of us.

He asked my permission and I told him that he has to ask her. He went to her and told her to give him her hand. He had to ask four times before she realized that he was talking to her. He took her hand and after several minutes, he stated to talk.

"Amazing, I cannot see anything at all, she is blocking me. I wonder…"

I knew what he was about to do and I launched for Jane to prevent any harm to Isabella. I didn't make even one step before I was crumbling in the floor with the worst pain that I ever experience. As it started, the pain left. I heard Bella telling him that she would do it and I saw her preparing herself for the worst that never came. Jane was so angry that Alec had to take her in his arms before she made a mistake that Aro will not forget.

Aro went to talk with his brothers and ask Bella to joint them to a calm talk in a more private place. I did not have a choice and Alice nodded sadly to Bella to tell her that is was ok to do it.

After one hour, I started to feel anxious and I was pestering Alice to tell me something.

"All I see is Bella talking to them, they want to know everything about her and they are telling her some stories about them also," Alice told me trying to see more into the future. She gasped!" Aro is going to the kitchen to fetch some food for her now!"

I was going mad after that, nothing was normal and this was bothering me. In addition, Aro, Marcus and Caius were blocking me and I could not hear their thoughts. I tried to read something in the guards thoughts but they were also in shock about the kings.

Four hours later, I was out of my mind and scared. I started to yell for some information when I heard a door open and I saw Aro bringing Bella back to me.

"Young Edward, here is your bride. She will be a beautiful immortal. We will let you go, but you have to bring her in one year to show us the new Isabella swan!"

"We will come to show you the new Isabella Cullen, Aro" I told him and he chuckle, "yes, you are right the new Isabella Cullen. Felix, show the way out".

We left the room rather quickly because lunch was near and I did not want Bella to see all those people walking to their deaths. In the evening, we took the first flight to Seattle and while Bella was sleeping, I tried to talk with Alice about what happened.

"Alice could you see something more about the five hours they took her to talk"

"Not really Edward, all I saw was Bella talking to them, eating lunch, and laughing about something silly that Aro said to Caius and how angry Caius was about it.

"But you saw something else and you are no telling me Alice!"

"I not sure, I have to speak to Carlisle before, I don't understand was this mean and is better to not think about it now, ok?

I was not happy with her answer but something I will never do is beat against her intuition, so I left her alone and I took care of my lover who came to rescue me

AlPOV

I cannot tell him what I see before I talk to Carlisle! He has to know the meaning of this, is so confusing cos I never expect this to happen.

_Flashback_

_Bella is sitting on an enormous black bed with gorgeous golden linen on it. She is calm, she is talking about her dreams, and she look so happy to be there. _

_On her right, Marcus is smiling and listening to her every word like it was honey while with his left hand I tracing slow rounds in her lower back. Caius is on her left, lost is his thoughts and playing with her long hair while listening to her. Aro is kneeling next to her, with his hands on her knees, not really listening but looking at her, as if she was an angel. In addition, the three Volturi king, the greatest and the most powerful vampires of our kind, are purring trying to soothe her, making her feel comfortable._

_End of flashback_

_I'm so anxious and I need my father to tell me what's going on._

CaPOV

My son is home at last. After telling him how upset I was about his suicidal ideas, I told him how much I love him and that I will help him.

"Everybody please, can you meet me in the dining room?" Alice told us

"Alice, what do you need my dear?"

"Father, can you tell if a vampire can purr?" she ask me

"Normally a vampire will purr to soothe the one he or she loves, as a brother or sister or normally his or her mate. The vampire has to have a very strong connection with this person. Why are you asking me that?"

"Edward, please let me tell the by myself, it will be better, ok?" Alice asked him

"Ok Alice, this is why you wanted Bella at her house today?" Edward told her not happy to have the family knows about our stay in Volterra.

"Yes, I need you to focus and stay calm. Jasper will help you if you need it. She told him and jasper nodded in agreement.

"After we found Edward, we were lead by Felix, Demetri and Jane to the throne room because Aro wanted to talk about Bella knowing all". I hissed and she continued. "After his powers and Jane's powers didn't work on Bella, he said that they will be taking Bella to some calmer place to talk to her. I saw that it will be ok and I nodded her to do it."

She made a pause and I was trying to see why my old friend could want to talk with Bella and why that has to take place in a calmer place. I think it was the first time that the kings take some interest in a human for something more than a single snack, so I was worry.

"After an hour Edward started to pester all the time. Sorry brother, I love you, but you are annoying some times. I saw Aro running to the kitchen and preparing some food for Bella and some snacks for them. I was worry about Bella reaction after see the blood but she was ok and she even joke asking if the O positive was better than O negative. I can tell you that I was stunned and I didn't know what to say."

"You have to be kidding Alice, she cannot feel comfortable enough around them to even joke and laugh with them," Edward yelled angry and I feel some appeasing waves in the room.

"Thank you Jasper" I told my son and he smile "please Alice go on my dear"

"After four hours this vision hit me and I was just frozen. I didn't know what this means and I needed to talk to you to understand better." She told me

"Honey, please tell me and I will help you" I tried to tell her sounding calm as possible.

"She was sitting in a large bed"

"I knew it, these bastard tried to seduced her" Edward growl

"Nope, she was sitting in the bed, telling them about her dreams. She never spoke about them before, not even to her parents not even to Edward and she was happy telling them as if they were family. While she was talking, Marcus was sitting on her right and he was bewitched with her words and caressing her back, Caius was sitting on her left, not listening, just lost in his thoughts and playing with her hair; And Aro, he was kneeling next to her, just looking at her as if she was an angel to him. However, the most amazing things is that our powerful kings were purring at her, calming her and trying to make her feel comfortable.

Alice stopped talking and fixed her eyes on me, "Please dad, can you explain this to us?"

"Honey, we have a very difficult time ahead us. If I'm correct, and I really hope I am, Aro, Marcus and Caius see Bella as a sister and they will do anything to make her happy".

"How can this be possible father?" Edward told me

"I don't know son, but from know you will be really carefully around her because if you hurt her again as you did before, you will have the most powerful vampires around trying to kill you".


	4. The letter

Thanks for the reviews; I try to answer in PM. I was planning to change the first chapter, will see if I have the courage and do it this weekend. And for the story, I thinking about adding a fifth character who I love and will be like really crazy over here. Just let me know what you think about this. Ok?

As always said I do not own this

CaPOV

I was in my office thinking about what happened in the family meeting. I was planning to call Aro for more information but as it was a difficult call, I have to think about it. I need him to explain more but I did not want him to know too much from us. He is sneaky and clever so he can find out if I do not speak carefully.

I heard a knock and Edward was asking my permission to enter. It has been a month after he came back and I knew that he would need me eventually.

"Son, how can I help you?"

"Dad, I need to tell you something that happened in the last week. I'm very confused and I need your advice," he answered.

"Please go on"

"After we arrive to Forks, and we came back to school, I started to feel Bella different. In the beginning I thought she was still mad at me but she told that she forgave me several times, so I believed it. However, she started to change. The first week, she was too tired to hung around and she started to be a little colder with me"

"Colder?" I asked puzzled

"She didn't want to kiss me as usual and now, she doesn't want at all. She always have something to say about this like she doesn't want to push me further or that is morning breath." He said sadly

"Did you ask her why?"

"She doesn't know, that what she told me. But this week something happened that made my heart broke and I don't know how to tell you" he answered looking at the floor

"Please Edward, tell me and I think you will feel better after."

"On Monday night I went to her house to see her sleep. I was worry about her nightmares and I wanted to be there to help her. She began to dream and she started to talk as usual. She said something like: Marcus, please, can you read the poem again, I love to hear your voice, is like perfect music to me. Remembering what you told us before, I let that pass because I didn't see anything wrong about this."

"Ok, go on, I feel that something more happened"

"On Wednesday, I went again to her house and this time, she was restless in her sleep, and she was saying: Caius, can you just stop teasing me and just teach me how to handle this sword without cutting my fingers again, and let me breath! I was in shock because I didn't understand why she would be yelling at him like this.

He stopped and looked at me ashamed.

"However, the worst came yesterday. I didn't know if I should come to her room or not but I did it". He breathed a few times to find courage and he looked appalled. "She was dreaming and she looked so calm and relax in the beginning and then she started to moan and she said: can you just please stop fucking playing around and make love to me again. I was shocked, I never could picture her saying those words and after a minute, I heard the worst words that I could even hear: Aro, harder please, deeper, please, I can't get enough from you.

I tried to find something to tell him but I failed to do it. He was destroyed and I could not help him.

"Did you talked to her yet?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you first, to see if you have an answer but I see that you are lost like me. Should I talk to her or not?"

"Yes Edward, even if this is going to be hard for both of you; you need to closure this in order to move on. However, let me ask you something. Is your pride or your heart the most wounded here?" I know I was hard on him but I needed to know if I wanted to help him. Is easier to heal a wounded pride than a broken heart.

"If I honest, I think is my pride, as my mate she shouldn't be able to think those thing about them," he told me

"So, talk to her and be free of your pain. In addition, you will be able to free her of her shame.

He looked at me at left my office.

BPOF

This week was one of the worst in my live; even worst that when Edward left me or when I had to travel to Volterra with Alice. My dreams were driving me crazy and I was hoping that Edward didn't come to see me sleep anymore as I asked him. I was so ashamed that I could not look at his face anymore. In addition, sometimes I feel that he knows, because he is sad and sulking all the time around me.

My phone rang and I see that is Alice calling. I smile and I answered the call

"Hi pixie, do you need anything?"

"Bella, what did you do? How could you?" she told me angry

"What are you talking about? Why are you angry at me?"

"Sorry Bella, I'm not angry at you. I'm mad because I didn't see this coming. Just promise me to be gentle with Edward and that you will talk with me to be before you decide anything, ok?" she told me sobbing hard.

"Alice calm down, it will be ok. I don't know what are you talking about, but it will be ok. I will talk to you before I decide anything or at least before I do anything, ok?"

"Ok, just remember that you are my sister and I love you."

"Bye Alice".

"Bye Bells"

"So now, we can talk now" I jumped in my bed and I saw Edward, sitting in the rocking chair, looking at me, brooding as usual.

"You scared me, why didn't you tell me that you were there?"

"I though I could listen something interesting while you talked to her," he told me in a casual way

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"I would love to talk about dreams and what happened in Volterra while you were talking with those monsters that we call the kings," he told me icily

"They are not monsters Edward! They were only nice to me and they let us go if you remember," I shouted back angrily

"So now, you are defending them against your mate, funny thing isn't it" he said, "can you tell me why you are so cold with me and you don't want me to stay with you at night like before.

I was so ashamed and I did not know what to say. I was having these craziest dreams about the brothers and I didn't know what's this could mean. The only thing I could tell is that I was not longer in love with him, but how could I tell him this without hurting him more than I already did.

"Please Bella, talk to me. I feel that I lost you and that you are hiding from me. I'm afraid that you are scared to tell me what going on and this is killing me," he told me and when I looked at him, his was sobbing hard.

"Edward, please don't cry! I love you, you are my best friend and I didn't want you to hurt like this. Is all my fault again!" I told him, hugging him and rocking him to calm him

"Is just that I need to know Bella, it will be hard to listen but I will heal. It will be worst if I'm in the dark longer." He told me

"Edward, I'm not sure about anything but I thinks I need time to think and to realize what I want. I always let you take all the important decisions in my life and now I feel that I have to take control and grow up."

He looked at me and told me to take all the time that I need, that he will be waiting for me to answer all the questions when I will be ready to do it and he left the room. I saw him leave and I was so tired that I felt sleep two minutes after that.

_November_

The last months were slow and not really full in events. I finished school and I decide to take a year vacation before going to college. My parents were rather mad at me but finally they understood that after a difficult year, I needed time to think about my life. Alice and Edward took also their year and told everybody that they didn't want to choose either and that a holiday would be nice.

They were supposed to move in one-year anyway, so why not have some fun before. We had longs meetings at the house to talk about me leaving with them or not.

I was surprise at the beginning, cos I thought that they will not talk to me after I break with Edward, even if it was only to think about us deeper. They told me that I am family to them now or as Rosalie told me on day shocking us: Bella, you are my sister, I love you and I respect you more than you could imagine. I will not lose you because you are no longer his bride.

Therefore, they explain all to me and they are giving me sometime to decide, not need to hurry.

This morning, when the mail came, I had this letter from Italy and I took several minutes to stare at it. Before I could opened it, my telephone rang.

"Bella, I need you to come home and talk to Carlisle before you open the letter. I cannot see what is inside but as you already know, Carlisle can help you better that me." Alice told without letting me even say hello

"Ok, I'll be there in half an hour, see you"

I finished my breakfast and I run to my truck. Something has to been bothering her too much to asked to come in such a hurry. When I arrived to the Cullen house, it was empty, so I call Carlisle and he told me to come to his office.

"Hey, where is everybody? I asked him.

"Hello dear, come. Alice was so upset because she did not see this coming and not been able to see more, that the other volunteer to go shopping with her. I cannot tell you or describe their faces when she started to bounce in joy and talk about all the stores that she wanted to check. They should be here tomorrow night, I think," he told laughing and I joined him.

"I will never offer myself for that, they are lucky that it will be only one day, do you remember last time she took us for a holiday? We were one week around the malls until she was happy enough to let us rest". I said shivering at the souvenir.

"Bella, can we open the letter please" he asked me" I'm a little nervous about this, I know my old friend and he can be sneaky sometimes when he wants something."

I looked at the letter again. I was a large envelope, golden, a color I saw before but I didn't remember where. The ink was blck, and Carlisle told me that it was Aro handwriting on it. A very high privilege, he told me because Aro never write his letters. Ok, now I was scared, what could him want from me. I opened the letter and I begin to read aloud.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I hope that this letter finds you in good health and happy._

_Eight months just went without news from you and I was getting concerned about how you were doing in your life. _

_Our life did not have many changes, we continue to rule and we are a little restless sometimes. Marcus is searching some poems to send you, and Caius is sulking about not been able to teach how to defend yourself as you are a danger magnet._

_So, after some time, I came to this idea that can help us a little._

_Would you like to come to Paris with us? I have planned this as a holiday and show you some interesting things that you can see in this wonderful city and tell you its history. We have many funny things to tell you about as we saw how this really happened._

_Please, dear Isabella, can you considerer coming with us? I will love to show you our house in Paris; I think you will love it._

_When you have your answer, please call to my personal number that Carlisle can give you._

_In addition, I wanted to tell you that I am giving you another year to been turn. In this way, you can sort your affairs before leaving your biological family and enter to our world._

_Hoping to heard from you soon,_

_Yours sincerely_

_Aro Volturi._

I finished the letter and we stood several minutes without talking to each other.

"Can you please talk, Bella", Carlisle told me gentle

"I'm just in shock, I don't know what to do and I need to think properly about this…"

My phone rang and I knew who was calling.

"Bella, it will be ok, just remember that I love you and Carlisle will help you to find what to tell your parents about this. Do not overthink this, just follow your heart for once," she told

I turned to Carlisle and asked him to start the new meeting.

"Isabella, you are in the difficult position because nobody tells no to Aro. I just want to remark some points that could make you feel better. As I told you before, he never writes his letters, he ask Gianna to do it and he will put his signature in the end. He took his time to write to you and I am sure that he posted it himself because he did not want nobody to know that he wrote to you. Moreover, the most important thing, he never ask, he order, he will say to me jump and I will ask how high he wants me to jump. He never takes a not for answer. Bella, he is begging you too come; he is giving you another year to be turn, so you will feel better about coming with them.

"When I was talking with them, I said that I wanted to visit the Louvre one day. How can he remember that? I'm only a human, a simple snack for him. In addition, what I going to tell my parents? Ok, Dad, mom, when I went to Italy, I happened to meet his three vampires kings who were really nice to me. Now, they want to spend some holiday with me in France. Will be ok with you if I leave next Monday? Carlisle, help me please."

I was shacking and I didn't know what to do.

"Bella, calm down. I do not think they saw you as food, if I know them well, I think that liked your company and they truly want to see you again. For Charlie and Renee, if you want I can tell them, that you got a scholarship travel that will last at least two weeks and this will help you decided what to do about college. They will be proud of you and I can help you fake all the documents. If need it, I think, Aro can help also with that. So, you have to decided, and take all the time to think about.

I told him that I need to think about and that I will take a coffee. Five second after he came back with a hot mug and told me to use his office. He was going to hunt with his family to prevent Alice and Edward to come home. He left and I sat in his desk.

I was so confused. I was scared because I do not speak French and I'm afraid of getting lost in Paris. I was scared about what everybody will say about this. Also I was worry about what Edward will say. I know that we are taking a break, but I know that he loves me so he will panic over this. What I am going to tell to Jake? He will know and he will be worry all the time.

However, in the other side, I was so happy. I was going to see them again and to see they eyes, to been able to see myself in those beautiful eyes as I did it last March. I was missing them, Marcus's voice was so calming, Caius's fire was nice to be around and Aro's jokes were so funny that make my day.

So, yes, I will go to Paris!

My telephone rang again. "Bella prepare yourself, we couldn't stop Edward and he is coming to talk with you, sorry, just be gentle and is going to be ok. We love you," Alice told me. I finished my coffee and I went to the kitchen to clean my mug. When I was finishing, Edward came in.

"Please Bella tell me that Alice lied and you are not going to Paris" he told me

"Edward, you are my friend and I love you. I need to do this, I need to see them in order to move on and be able to think about what I want in my life. Help me please to make Jake understand that this is the better option for all of us."

He hugged me and we cry together because we knew that this will change everything and we didn't know how it will be after that.

ArPOV

Life is not fair, is just unnerving me more than usual. Marcus was sobbing like a child in his room and it was the fifth time that he will not come to the throne room for a trial. This made everything more difficult because usually he will mediate between Caius and me. So, now I have to deal with my younger brother who is driving me crazy.

Caius is sulking more than usual and his mood is so bad that I can swear that Jane is scared of him and all the guards run from him when they see him coming around. This is not exactly helping with his mood either.

I feel so lost, as something is missing in my life and I cannot pick up what it is. In addition, to make things more difficult, Suplicia just found her true mates in a rogue vampire who came to visit us and begged me to divorce her. I granted that wish, but that left me alone in misery. Caius also divorce but in a more complicate way when he found Athenodora fucking a lower guard in the tower. Not need to say his temper did not help and now they are only ashes.

I have one dark secret that only Demetri knows about. I have cameras hidden in the throne room. Sometimes I will go to my office and I like to see the trials to try to discover things that I could not see in those moments. That is how I knew that Jane was in love with Demetri, she could not help to look at him all the time. So I told him and now they are a happy couple. In the last eight months, I came to my office to replay de same tape, to see her face, her reactions and to see her leave our home. I cannot take anymore. I have to see her and I have to block the seer to see this coming. I will send her an invitation to expend some days with us in Paris. As I remember, she wanted to visit the Louvre and I have my connections that will help me to give her a private visit. I need to thinks about this and I will not tell my brothers, this is going to be a surprise for them.

Therefore, I take a paper and I started to write.


	5. Planning

Hey, I wanted to explain something before you read whe you see sentences with () around is somebody thoughts. I hope is easy to read like this. I laughed a lot while checking this chapter, hope you like it. Tell me what do you think about the new guy. As always, I do not own this.

ArPOV

Ok, this is absurd, I'm Aro, one the three Volturi kings, the most powerful vampire who exist in the world and I'm here siting in my desk staring at a blank paper, not knowing what to write to an eighteen years old human girl! I made ten attempts and they are all in the trash. Good Lord! I am supposed to be clever and sneaky. Calm down Aro, this time will be the good one.

Young one, no, it will not work; lovely Isabella, ok, with this she will never call me; hey you!, no way, she will think I gone nuts; ok, I know.

"_Dear Isabella,_

_I hope that this letter finds you in good health and happy." (_This sound like that I am writing to my older aunt, sheesh. Ok, calm down).

"_Eight months just went without news from you and I was getting concerned about how you were doing in your life". (_And now sounding desperate)

"_Our life did not have many changes, we continue to rule and we are a little restless sometimes. Marcus is searching some poems to send you, and Caius is sulking about not been able to teach how to defend yourself as you are a danger magnet." (_Ok, keep it casual, it will work).

"_So, after some time, I came to this idea that can help us a little._

_Would you like to come to Paris with us? I have planned this as a holiday and to show you some interesting things that you can see in this wonderful place. We have many funny things to tell you about it as we saw how this really happened." _(Breathe, you do not need it, but you need to relax)

"_Please, dear Isabella, can you considerer coming with us? I will love to show you our house in Paris; I think you will love it._

_When you have your answer, please call to my personal number that Carlisle can give you." _(Nice one, keep it)

"_In addition, I wanted to tell you that I am giving you another year to been turn. In this way, you can sort your affairs before leaving your biological family and enter to our world._

_Hoping to hear from you soon," (_desperate again, she will laugh at you while reading this letter).

"_Yours sincerely_

_Aro Volturi."_

Ok, is done and now I have to post it myself if I want to keep this a secret; but what can I say to go out without my guards? Ok, I need some privacy in the garden to think about my ex-wife leaving me. This will work!

CaPOV

Aro is driving me crazy but today, I actually wanted to kill him. I just had to leave the room before I went mad. He is acting like a teenager with dangerous swings moods. In the morning, he was sad and did not want to do anything. At noon he was angry and wanted to kill all the people that came to trial. And five minutes ago, he was happy and told us that he wanted to go to the garden alone to grieve over his ex-wife! He thinks I am stupid! I know that he left the palace without his guards again. What is he doing now? I have to say that I am afraid of him sometimes.

ArPOV

_A week later_

I am again in my office, pacing around and trying to calm down. I send that letter one week ago and I did not hear from Isabella after that. I am just want to hear her voice telling me that she will come to Paris!

My phone rang and I see is Carlisle.

"Good evening old friend" I said carefully

"Aro?" I heard her voice and I froze for one minute.

"I call you in five minutes," I said shutting the phone and running the fastest that I could before my guards could follow me. I went 50 km from the castle, I took my phone, and I call her.

"Aro?" she ask shyly

"Isabella is so nice to hear from you!" I told her, "How can I help you?"

"I would love to meet you in Paris, if you still want me to do it," she answer quickly and I heard her heart picking up as she talks and I'm sure that she is blushing.

"When do you want to travel my dear?"

"I need to prepare my parents for this trip; it will be ok if I go in two weeks. I talked with Carlisle and we though to tell them that I'm going to study the French culture in order to decide what to do with my life. I need to fake some papers and Carlisle told me that you can help us with that."

"I will do as you wish, just let me know when you want to travel and I will send a formal invitation from my palace to came to France to learn the culture and the history of this country. You will be able to use it for college if you want."

"So, if we say that I'm leaving the first of December, this will be ok with you?" she asked me

"Perfect, I will send an email to Carlisle with all the details about the flights and the accommodations. I will mail all the paper that you need for your parents and for the school. Don't worry I know all your personal records because they were in Alice memory last time we met."

"Ok." She said sounding a little off.

"Are you ok Isabella?" I told her rather anxious

"Yes Aro, I just was thinking that Alice will want to go shopping before I travel and I hate this"

"Don't worry my dear, I will send an email telling her that I will buy everything you need here, so she will not bother you with that, is better like this?"

"Thanks Aro, so see you in 14 days!"

"Have a good evening Isabella."

Now the game begins. To program Isabella's trip will be easy because it is only something administrative. However, to make my two brother leave anything to come with me to Paris, that will be a challenge!

I prepare myself to act as I usually do before going to the Throne room and I call my brothers in to my office. They entered and they sat, Marcus whining and Caius sulking.

"ENOUGH!" I yell, trying to put all the hatred I could master in my eyes. "I will not have this anymore in our coven. Marcus, stop whining, you have to come to the trials, we need you to rule with us and you are not helping like this. We are three leaders because that help us being impartial. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes Aro, I am sorry, I don't know what was happening to me." He told me sadly. Oh shit, I hate to be so hard with him.

"But Aro, what is going on with you? You are acting really strange these days" Caius told me.

"Caius, you are getting in my nerve every time that you open your filthy mouth! I'm just telling that we have work to do and that we cannot whine or sulk around, did you get it?"

"Yes brother" he told me

"Good, we have problems in Paris. I had information about a new coven that is preparing itself to destroy us. So you can understand that we have to leave and deal with them". I told them in a flat tone, trying to see if my lie was working.

"When can we leave? We have to burn them all!" Caius told me, and I can see the fire returning to his eyes form the first time in months.

"We will travel to France the 30th of November. I have things to prepare and I had send a loyal guard to collect some information about them. Also I called one coven to help us because they have some gifts that could help in this matter and I am waiting for they answer"

"Who did you call brother?" Marcus asked me

"I will tell you that as soon as I have their answer." I hoped that they will be able to forgave me when I they realize of my lies. "Start to prepare yourself for the travel, you can leave now"

They left and I sat in my chair. Geesh, I am so drained, I will ask Heidi to bring me some food and I will start preparing our travel. I need to finish all my worked before the flight and I hope we do not have any problems in the meantime.

BPOV

On week after we had the official letter form the Volturi Palace giving me a full scholarship to learn the European culture. I laugh a lot when I saw Aro signature.

As Carlisle told me, my parents we so proud that the entire town was talking about the sheriff's daughter travelling to Europe. Renée and Phil were coming to Seattle to say goodbye and the Cullen were travelling with Charlie from Forks. I felt like a celebrity and I hated it.

Aro sent an email to Alice, promising that he will take me to the greatest designers in Paris to complete my closet. So now, I starting to think that going shopping with Alice was not a bad idea after all. At least I could tell her no sometimes. How will I tell the great leader of the Volturi that I don't like the dress that he chose for me. Fuck, life sucks sometimes and this time is my fault.

Ok, four days to go and I will be traveling to France.

CaPOV

I spend the last two days in my office pacing around. My family knew that something was going on, but I was blocking my thoughts, numbing my feelings and not taking decisions, so they do not know anything and prefer to give me some space. They are smart sometimes. I feel that I am losing it and I do not want nobody to see me like this.

I cannot take it anymore, she is leaving in two days and I cannot take it. I just feel the walls I put years ago on my inner beast are wearing off and I am scared. I do not know what I can do and I am so frustrate that I let myself growl so aloud that the entire house trembles. Two second after, my family is my office, eyes wide open, trying to see if there is a danger around me.

"Father, what's happened? Can we help you?" Jasper asked; he is starting to catch my feelings because they are getting stronger.

"Carl, honey, tell me was going on?" Esme asked me

"Do not call me honey anymore!" I yelled at her and they gasped. "I cannot not take it anymore, I am leaving this coven, now you will be the leader," I told her

Alice and Rosalie started to sob; Jasper was in shock because he knew that I meant every word. Emmet and Edward growled at me angry.

"That is why you were blocking me? Do you think that you can come here, tell us this and leave without explaining yourself to us? You can be older but you don't have any gift to help you and Emmet is stronger than you. So start telling us the truth!" he yelled me angrily, looking at me as if he was talking to the weakest link in the family

Big, big mistake. I was beyond mad, I was furious. I think Alice saw this because she started to cry harder and took Jasper, Esme and Rosalie to a corner of the room. When Edward saw this, he just smirked and said.

"Ok, so you thing that you can overpower us, dad. Funny thing" he said sneering at me

I stood and I calm myself. I smiled and I started to talk with the voice that I never used around them.

"Edward, what do you remember about my time in Italy?" I asked him dryly

"Let me think, you were around the brothers; they were amused about your diet and Aro helped you to be a doctor as you asked him"

"And why do you think they let me do that without fighting it. As you remember is forbidden in their coven?" At this point, my voice was so calm and deadly that Emmet shuddered.

"Sorry pop's, I see now and I will not bother you, can I go to Rose please? He asked bowing his head. Smart ass actually, he got it finally.

"Yes, Emmet, go, she need you and I have to talk with you brother after all. Edward, please go on."

"As we talked before, they saw you like something interesting to see, like an experiment."

He is so intelligent, he has a gift that can give you some wisdom if you use properly. And he is wasting it because he is so full of himself that he cannot see beyond his nose.

I decide in that moment that I have to let it out. I will not kill him but he have to learn some respect for his older. I opened my inner walls and I let all my power outside. I felt great, it was like waves leaving my body and sweeping around me. He looked at me and he is suddenly scared.

"Did you ever asked yourself why I had the personal numbers of the kings? Did you ever understood the picture in my office?"

"What do you mean Carlisle? You in the balcony with the kings, looking at the ball, hiding in the dark."

"And you never asked yourself why they made this picture?"

"Not really, you told me that they asked you to come with them. I thought you were a toy for them."

I growl at him and I pushed him to the wall gripping his neck.

"Stupid child, even after you can feel my power, you cannot see or understand what this mean! I was the fourth of the kings, I am Carlisle Volturi and I decided to try it and have a family of my own. They were not happy to see me leave but my brothers love me enough to let me be. I use my former last name for the coven. Now I realized that I cannot take it anymore and I need to go on my own now."

I tight my grasp and he started to whine and to make myself clear I took my Volturi crest and I showed it to them before putting it around my neck.

"You told me that I do not have any gift Edward? I can make you believe what I want to. I can put ideas in your head as I wish, that is why I do not have problems blocking you."

I throw him to the farther wall and I looked for Esme. She was crying and looking at me.

"So, our marriage was a lie? Please just tell me that you loved me."

"Esme, you were important in my life, you were a good friend and I think you will find your mate soon. I sorry that I am hurting you but I need to go. You will find the divorce papers in your room. You are the head of this coven now. Sorry kids, I never wanted to lose it like this. Can I have a hug before I leave?"

They came to hug me and told me to give some news. Edward was mad at me and just wave to me.

Two minutes after I was traveling far from Forks, hoping to arrive in time.

I was happy that I have my own money, so they will be ok and eventually I can help them, after all, they were my family. My phone rang.

"Dad, can we meet please? I need to talk to you some minutes and after you can leave, please". Alice asked me

"Sure Alice, where do you want me to go?" I told her knowing that she was not far.

"I'm here dad" and as I thought, she was sitting under a tree, waiting for me

"What do you need, my dear"

"I always thought that sometimes you sound like him but I never make the connection."

"What are you talking about dear one?" I asked her, but it was not the first time somebody told me that

"Sometimes you use his words; sometimes you speak like Aro".

"Smart girl, we are fairly similar but he can be colder" I winked

"Will you call us? Are we going to see you some day? She asked me

"Alice, I need some time to think what I want to do with my life.

I hugged her, kiss her head and told her to say goodbye to the rest. I started running again and I took my phone to call my old friend.

"Carlisle, don't tell me we have a problem!" he asked me

"I really hope not Aro. I wanted to know if I could come to Paris with you. I have some news to tell you and I think you will be happy. Are you still arriving tomorrow?"

"Yes, so we will meet at the house and you will tell us your news. I missed you deeply my brother." He told me

"Me too, Aro"

30th of November

I left the airport and I took a cab. I gave the driver the house address and I tried to relax, not knowing how Aro will take my news. I hope that I did not have to tell anything and that we can have one of our silence talks as before. We knew each other so well, that he never needed to touch my hands to know my thoughts. Some stupid vampire joked about us telling that we were like twins. I still remembered how mad Aro was about this. I do not want to remember the punishment. This vampire was begging to be burn after two days. Demetri could be a bastard when he wants to play.

I knock and Jane told me that Aro was waiting for me in the study. We made it soundproof, so we can talk without nobody bothering us.

"Carlisle, my friend, welcome" He told me

"Aro, is good to see you, can we close the doors and sit comfortable before we begin." I asked him uncertain.

"Of course. Jane, I do not want nobody to enter this room. Nobody. If somebody enters, this person will be punish and I will have Demetri punishing you. I am clear, dear?

"Yes master" she answered shuddering.

Poor girl, even if she is cruel bitch, she does not deserved that.

He closed the door and he offered some blood to drink while we talk.

"So, Carlisle, I am waiting for you to tell me the news," he said smiling. "As you may remember we cannot use our powers here, so you need to talk"

Aro is calm, smiling, but I know him, sometimes when he is like this, you have to run because he truly wants to kill you. And I will not have any help here.

"I.. I…" I started stutter. He looks at me, his eyes full of concern.

"Are you scared of me, little brother?"

"Yes Aro. I have to tell you something that you will do not love probably"

"Ok, so I will tell you what I think and you will confirm or not. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes brother"

"You realized yesterday that something was missing in your perfect life. Something that makes you fell complete and something that makes you who you are. Am I Correct?"

"As usual, you know me so well" I told him looking at the floor

He put his hand on my shoulder and sigh, "twins, do you remember?"

"Yes brother, I do"

"So, to continuing with my guessing, are you coming to take your right place next to me? Are you coming home dear brother? And the most important thing, are you ready to claim our queen in proper time? He asked me smiling

"How did you know?

"Tell me, did you realized that you have your Volturi crest in your neck? And that you asked me to come here to be near her? Do not worry; I am more than happy about this. We will tell our brothers about you, but not about her coming. They think we are here to destroy a coven that wants to kill us. Maybe you can protect me when they will angry for lying again."

"If Caius didn't kill you when you hid his torture toys, he will not kill you about this. However, I will protect you brother. Do we call them? Moreover, we have to see how we are going to explain her about me also. Maybe Marcus can help us.

He gave me my old cloak and ring and I put my crest outside. He opened the door and called them. First my brothers and after the coven. They came quickly, they also thought that Aro wanted to kill me and they worried about me.

When they saw me, they were smiling and they hugged me and told me that they were happy to have me back. We talked about how to give this news to Isabella and after that, we went to the dining room asking the guard for a meeting.

The meeting went well and the guards swore me loyalty and protection again.

Together we went to Isabella's chambers to prepare all and put all the preset that we bought for her; she will be mad as hell.

BPOV

Today I got up early, I made breakfast and I cleaned the house. I cannot help to feel that I will not see this house anymore. So I tried to make this longer.

Alice sent my bags last week, I only have a little bag to carry with me. Emmet gave me a notebook so I will be able to be in touch. He told me that if something goes wrong I could call them for help. Last week, Carlisle gave me a credit card, his own money he told me, so I will be able to be independent and not having to ask for anything I want to buy. I wanted to tell him that I will spend my time telling them not to buy me things probably. Vampires, why they cannot understand that I don't like people buying my presents!

We left Forks at noon; I'm leaving in the evening, so I will be arriving at night. We thought it could be better. Esme told that Carlisle will not be coming because there was an urgency in the hospital and that he sent all his love for me. I was rather sad at this. I will miss him deeply.

While checking in, I realized that I was in first class and I could go to the VIP room. I'm sure this was Aro's idea.

I hugged my parents and my adoptive family and I passed the security check. Inside I found Felix and Alec waiting for me smiling.

"Hi Bells, how are you" Felix told me

"Hey Felix, happy to see me?"

"Yes, I think our lives will be funnier with you around" he answer winking at me

"Felix, Aro told you not to disturb our Lady" Alec scolded

"Alec, what are you talking about? I'm not a Lady, I'm just Bella" Now I was lost.

"Aro told us that you are his equal now and that we have to show you the same respect that we have for him."

"Alec, I would like to be you friend and you can call me Bella when his is not around if you want." I told him smiling

"So, can we go to the VIP room? I have this crazy game to show you in my phone. I think you will love it." Felix told me and we went inside laughing and talking.


	6. Talking a lot

I took more time than usual cos after I was almost finishing the chapter, I didn't like it so I wrote it again. Hope you like it. Just remember about () things. Tell me what you think about this.

I don't own this

APOV

_First of December_

In the end, I decided to tell me brothers why we are in Paris. Maybe if they can help me prepare all we need for her, they will forgive me for lying to them.

I told them to come to the study and I gave them some blood.

"Brothers, I have a confession to do and I would like you to hear me before you decide to kill me. Is that ok for you?" I told them

"Aro, just say want you have to say and we can finish with the whining." Caius told me a little angry.

"I lied to you in order to make you come with me to France, there is not a rogue coven in Paris but I needed you both here." I said shyly.

"WHAT! You dare to betray us!" Marcus told me preparing himself to launch at me. I was lucky that Carlisle was faster than he was and pinned him against the wall.

"He told you to listen before attacking and you said ok, so calm down, brother." Carl told him glaring at him

"I'm sorry, I saw you both, so sad and I wanted to do something for you and also for me. And because of this, we have our little brother again at home."

"Start explaining dear brother. Why I have to stop preparing my surprise for my dear one? What was so important that we have to leave everything and come to this house?" Marcus asked me.

I took two minutes to calm down and to imagine the best way to say this. I was clueless.

"At three am, we have to be in the airport to pick up one visitor who is arriving from United States. This person is really important and we have to prepare everything before her arrival. We need food, clothes and some books. So we have to go shopping today and prepare the soundproof bedroom for the next two weeks."

"Ok, Aro, who is this important person that need four kings to stop their lives and go shopping? Caius asked me vexed.

"Is Isabella Swan. She is coming to spend two weeks with us." I told them.

They didn't react for some minutes. They were grinning and staring, they just sat thinking about what I said.

"Brother, I cannot explain how I feel. I was so sad, missing her and now you gave me this present. I only can say thank you!" Marcus told me

"You are welcome."

"Is she arriving tonight? Is she coming alone? Did you take a first class flight, did you? Caius asked me quickly

"Calm down brother. Yes, her plane is landing at three am, so we will got the airport to pick her up. We will wait next to the exit and she is going to see us as soon as she is outside. No, she is not coming alone; I sent Felix and Alec to be with her during the flight. I only hope that Felix let her sleep a little. If you could see last time we saw her, he wanted to talk with her and as Marcus saw, he sees her as a little sister already. Dare to say that Dimitri also feels close to Isabella, so he have to be careful about how we act when they are around. I dare to say that Alec and Jane will feel the same. I think they will be a little protective and they will not love to see her cry. And yes Caius, I bought a first class ticket and I also pay an extra cash to have an attendant for her, so everything is ok."

"Aro, she doesn't' know that I am here. Do you want me to go with you or do you want me to stay here? Carlisle told and I could see that he was confuse and sad about this.

"You will come with us and you will explain her your situation when the time arrives. You miss her also and I will not take this from you."

"So brothers, what are we waiting to go shopping? We have many things to buy and I will be happy to help you!" he told us smiling.

We left for the mall and we prepared her room. Marcus put flowers and candles. Caius wanted to put some gym gears for her. Carlisle bought some books and I went to several designers to pick up some clothes for her.

At two am, we went to the parking and we took the limousine to go to the airport. We wanted to make her feel how much important she was for us.

BPOV

The flight was nice, I was comfortable and one the attendants was near me all the time, looking after everything. I got some dinner and now I was having a little snack. When I asked Alec why she was acting like this, he chuckled.

"Aro paid them to have her near you. He wanted every one of your needs take care off and he wanted this flight to be as comfortable as possible." He told me smiling at me.

We talked about games and Felix told me about the family room that they have in Volterra. He said that he hope I will be able to visit someday.

I started to feel sleepy but I couldn't find a position to rest and Alec told me to lie over him. I just feft great, it was like having my little brother near me. When we were landing, he woke me up and we waited for the plane to stop near the gates. They took my bag and we left smiling. I realized that they walked next to me glaring at every person that dare to stare at me. I felt protected.

When the door open, I was greeted with a nice vision.

Marcus was there, tall and handsome, with a black suite. Caius was next to him, in black jeans and a blue shirt. Aro was wearing black slacks and a leather vest. Next him I saw Carlisle, wearing grey trousers and a white shirt.

"Isabella, dear on, I am so happy to see you again". Marcus told me smiling.

"Hey you, ready to start training?" Caius told me

"My dear one, I feel so happy to see you, I was anxious about your trip, you have to tell me everything that happened after you left us. Aro told me beaming at me

"Hello Bella. Hope you were missing me." Carlisle told me.

"Hi guys, I'm glad to be here. I was missing you all."

"We will go home and we will let you rest for the night. Tomorrow we will answer all your questions. Is that ok with you? Carlisle told me.

We left the airport and I saw a big limo waiting for us. It has the Volturi flags and it was perfect. I felt important and I couldn't believe that they were doing this for me. Opening their house and wanting to spend time with me. I know they were usually busy ruling the vampire world and they took two weeks off to be with me.

I was surprise to see Carlisle. I though he was in forks attending something that happened in the hospital. I put in my head to talk with him later.

We entered to the car, I sat next to Aro, and Carlisle, Marcus and Caius were facing us. We talked and laughed a lot during the trip. This time I did not have three vampires purring at me, also Carlisle was purring while he was leaning his head on my shoulder.

We arrive to the house. It was beautiful and ancient. We went to my room and they wanted me to sleep. I promise them that I will do it after eating some snack, taking a shower, calling Emmet and sending some emails. I was shocked when Carlisle asked me not to them that he was here, that he will explain his actual situation to me in the morning during breakfast. They hugged me and kissed me on the cheeks and left.

I was not in mood to go to sleep. Therefore, I took my computer out and I sat next to the desk. I turned on and I called Emmet.

"Bella! How are you?" he told me

"Hi Emmet. I'm just arriving and I called you so you will feel better and don't worry"

"Belly bear, you are with the kings and I'm afraid that they will hurt you."

"Let me tell you what happened. I thought Alice will tell you."

"No, she said that she needed to be alone and he left two days ago, she told us that she need some space. Jasper called us five minutes ago to tell us that they are with Peter and charlotte. So, tell me the news. I will put the speaker so we can all listen to you."

"The flight was nice. Alec and Felix were really nice with me and Aro paid a personal assistant to help me be comfortable."

"Felix and Alec? He did what?" Edward shouts at me.

"Cool it brother, let her speak" Rosalie told him

"Yes, when I pass the security check, they were waiting for me. We when to the VIP room and we play with Felix telephone till we had to go onboard."

"You were in the VIP area?" Esme asked me.

"Yes, Aro did not want me to be uncomfortable, so he took a first class ticket. So when I was in the plane, I realized that an attendant was all the time asking if I need something and that I can come to her if I need it. When I asked Alec why, he told me that Aro paid for that."

"This is unusual but I feel there is something more," Esme told me

"Yes, there is something that happened during the flight and I don't know how to explain this. I was joking with Felix when he got mad at me cos I laugh about his hair. He told me to fuck off and Alec was really mad at him. Felix gasped and told me something like: My lady, please don't tell Aro about this, he will punish me for weeks if he knows what I told you. I forgot my place and I asked you to forgive me. I was froze for a moment and I turned to see Alec who was scolding at Felix. When I asked what was going on, he told me that Aro said that I was his equal, that they had to respect me like they respect him or his brother and that he will not allow anybody to hurt me in anyway. And that they were supposed to call my Lady or mistress."

"WHAT!" They shout at me.

"I know, I have to talked with them about this. Anyway, when we arrive they were waiting for me next to my exit and we took the limo to go to the house. Now they left me for the night in one of the most beautiful suites I ever saw. I will send pictures tomorrow."

"Are you telling that the kings were waiting for you in the airport?" Emmet asked me

"Yes, when I got out, the greeted me and we left. Why do you ask?"

"Dear, they don't do that, they will send a guard to pick up the guest when need it. They do not take time for that. And they never gave the best suite for a guest, not even for the wives. Aro gave you his room actually."

We talked for several minutes and I said goodnight. I wrote some mails for my parents, Jacob and Angela and I went to the kitchen to pick up a sandwich.

When I went to my room, I have this issue on my mind that was bothering me. What is this purring. Why they were all purring around me like kittens. I liked a lot but it was strange and I feel nervous to asked them. After several minutes, something came into my mind. Vampire a-z! I will go to the site to see if I can get some information before I talked with them.

I waited until the site charge and I search for purring. I have some entries but the first ones were not helpful. I decide to wait till the morning when I saw one that took my interest and I opened it.

It said. _Purring, sound that the vampires males will dot in order to calm or sothle their mates. They also can do this particular noise when they are arouse and want to prepare their partner for mating_.

I gasped and after two minutes I was still frozen next to my computer. What is going on here? I cannot be their mates. I though Edward was my mate but I cannot be the mate of four vampires, this have to be a mistake? My heart was running wild in my chest, loudly and I was shocking my head when the doors open and the four vampires came into the rooms.

"Bella"

"Isabella"

"Dear"

"Bells"

I looked at them and I blushed. Carlisle came next to me and he saw my computer.

"Ok, I think you will not sleep a lot tonight. Aro, she read about the purring and she is freaking out. We have to tell her before we lose her." Carlisle said, picking me up and placing in one of the couches.

"Please can you explain to me what is going on?"

I was sitting in the couch, with Marcus and Caius sitting next to me while Aro and Carlisle where sitting on the floor with their hands in my knees.

"Isabella, I want you to close your eyes and listen." I did it and I asked him to go on. "Can you tell me what you feel right now?" he asked me.

I try to relax and to feel, not to think about this to see how I feel about this.

"I feel so comfortable with you around me, is like I was missing something and I didn't know. I feel complete when you are around me." I open my eyes I looked at them, really looked at them.

Marcus has brown hair that touch his shoulders. His face was handsome, something sweet and make me want to touch his face, caress him. Caius was blonde but his hair was like melting snow. I wanted to entangle my finger on it and play with it. Carlisle was as beautiful as I remember but now his eyes were a light gold and I can see his love for me in them. When I saw Aro, my heart run faster. He was beyond perfect, his eyes, his black hair, his face. And to my utter embarrassment, in that moment, my nipples were hard and I felt myself wet and too hot. I was lost in my world when I heard some growls around me and I saw four vampires with the blackest eyes I ever see.

"Guys, what's going on? I told them a little scared.

They shocked they heads and looked at me.

"Sorry babe, it was so strong, you smell so good," Caius told me

"Last time we meet, Marcus realize that you bond with young Cullen was not a mate bond but you were his singer. Actually, he told me that you had four lines, golden ones, strong ones but that we could not see who were these persons. Anyway, when we saw you, we wanted to know you better and that when we took you to my room and we talk with you. Do you remember that? Aro asked me with concern in his eyes.

"Yes, I felt so comfortable with you and you purring was so nice."

"After you left, we felt so sad. Marcus was whining about you leaving and not attending the trials. Aro was like a teenager with constants swings moods and I was scared that something could happen to you while you were away from us. Aro decided to invite you to this holiday to see you and to understand what is going on." Caius told me.

"All this months I was feeling that a part of myself was not there. I was dreaming about you. Eventually I broke with Edward because I could let him kiss me or touch me." When I said that, they growl again and that made me feel even hotter.

"Dear one, try to control yourself, is difficult for us to smell you and be calm. Please this is hurting us." Marcus told me trying to move away from me a little.

"And you Carlisle? Can you explain to me what are you doing here? I asked him

"Bella, as you remember, I was part of the Volturi some centuries ago. What I never told to my former family or you is that I was the fourth king. When I decide to have my own family, my brothers gave me their blessing and let me go. When we were planning you stay here, I couldn't take it anymore. Two days before you left, I snapped and I left the house after I talked with the family. It was not a good talked. Edward was angry with me. I never told them that I have a gift or that I was powerful. I put barriers to my power and when Edward told me I was the weakest link in the family and that I have to explain myself to them, I lost it. I told the true and I left them. Alice know, I think and she asked me to call them sometimes. However, they do not know that I am here with you. Can you forgive me for lying to you?" he asked me

"Is ok Carl, I understand, so don't worry." I told him giving his a sweet kiss in his lips.

"Dear one, I know that you have many questions and I know that this have to be confusing for you. But you have to believe when we tell you that we are your mates. It doesn't happens usually, is a very strange thing but when this happens is strong." Marcus told me.

"And if you think, it has to be a reason for that." Caius told me. "We will take this slow, so you don't have to worry about this, ok?"

I stare at them and listen to their purring, they were trying to calm me down and it was working. I felt at home and safe.

"I want to try something; you have to tell me if this is too much for you, ok?"

They nodded and they looked at me uneasy.

I stood and went next to Marcus. I place between his legs, I took his hands between my hand, and I put my lips over his. I caressed his bottom lip asking for entrance and he granted me. It was so sweet and I loved it. I pulled after some minutes to breathe and he was bewildered.

I went to Caius and he stood. He put his arms next to me and without asking, he claimed my mouth, kissing me hard. Like in his eyes, there was some fire on this embrace.

After he pulled away from me, I felt a grip on my arm and Carlisle kissed me slow and passionaly. He took me into his arms and I felt at home. I never thought that he could kiss me like this. After all, he was Edward's father.

I looked at Aro and he beamed at me. He knew that I was coming for him and he open his arms inviting me. I went to him longing for him as I was missing something. He took me into his arms and started to kiss me, first slow but he started to ravish my lips, his hands exploring my arms and my lower back.

I sat again in the couch with them around me.

"Bells, can you tell us what you are thinking please, this is killing us." Caius told me.

I looked at them, I saw them, they were all I need, they were my mates and I will do everything to makes them happy. Even if this was crazy, I knew it. I was complete in love with the four kings.

"Dear mates, can we go home please?" I asked them

They gasped, looking and me not understanding what I was saying.

"Dear one, do you want to return to the States? Are you going to leaves us again?" He asked me almost sobbing.

"Marcus, shush. I want to go home. Take me to Volterra please.


	7. Some calls

Thanks for the reviews, that help me know if I'm doing ok with the story.

First lemon, will try to do better next time.

I don't own this

APOV

"Marcus, shush. I want to go home. Take me to Volterra please". She said while caressing my brother face.

"Isabella, are you sure? I do not want to push you. I know you have a family and friends that love you. We can wait for you. You can have time to say goodbye and prepare yourself for this." I told her. I did not want her to feel any kind of pressure from us. The mating pull was strong and it was difficult for me to restrain myself and not try to claim her.

"Aro, when I left my house, I got the feeling that it was the last time for me to be there. I said goodbye to my family and I felt that I was coming home. I know is strange but when I see you, I know that you love me and that you will protect me. I feel safe and cared for. Please, my kings, take me home". She said staring at us, losing herself into our eyes.

"Bells, we only want your happiness. When do you want to leave Paris? Caius asked her.

"Whenever you wish my Lord." she told him blushing deeper.

"Is ok for you if we are leaving tomorrow? We should see how to tell the Cullen about this. I think Edward is going to think that I planned this and that all I wanted is having her on my guard. Carlisle, can you help us with this?

"I think that we can say that you are taking her in a tour, visiting different countries. Eventually we can fake her death. We have to wait till the two weeks are over. After that Bella, you can tell them that you asked them to stay by yourself for one month. In that period, we can fake your death. However, I wish that they do not know I am with you at this moment. Eventually, I will deal with this, but I do not want to do it now. Is this ok with you, brothers and mate? Carlisle told us.

"Yes brother, we will do that. Now Bells, try to sleep, if you want we can stay with you and help you falls sleep. Caius told

"Will you hold me my mate?" She asked Marcus. He smiled and leaned on the bed taking her into his arms.

"He will hold you and we will be next to you. Isabella is time to rest." I told her smiling

BPOV

_Morning._

When I woke up, I thought I was dreaming till I felt Marcus arms around me. I opened my eyes and the kings were looking at me smiling. I asked them to give me some human's minutes and I took a shower and dressed myself. I put on black dress that was sexy without showing too much. I let my hair free and I only put some gloss on my lips. I looked myself in a mirror and I was happy about the outcome. I smelled something nice and I went to the hall.

I saw some food in the table and I went to eat. I heard some gasps and I turned to see who was in my room. My mates were looking at me, smiling and staring at my body. I was blushing and I went to eat before saying something stupid.

They didn't come next to me and started to yearn for them.

"Are you happy to have me here?" I asked them.

"Yes dear one, we are so happy to have you here". Marcus told me

"So, why are you not coming next to my, my mates? I asked them, biting my bottom lip. Two second after they were sitting in the table explaining the schedule of the day, also they explained to me what we needed to do in order to travel home.

"Aro, why you looked unsure when I came out of the bathroom? Why you didn't come to me before I requested".

"We were a little afraid that after a little sleep, you would not want to be with us anymore. Therefore, we waited to see how you would react to us in the morning. He told me looking at his feet.

'You are my kings, my Lords and my mates, how could I want something more? Last night was beautiful; it was the first in a long time that I could sleep without nightmares at all." I told them

"You really means this Bella? Is important for us, because after yesterday I do not think that we will be able to live without you anymore. We feel guilty for imposing you all these changes in your life." Carlisle told me holding my hands.

"My mates, I don't think that I could live a single day without you. Now I understand why I was unable to function normally in the last months. I only kept doing thing without thinking. I only felt alive, when you were near me, Carl. I can understand why after you told me the truth."

"So dear one, are you happy with us?" Marcus asked me

"Marcus, I think there only one way to make you understand how comfortable I feel about this."

"What do you mean Bells?" Caius told me

"My mates, I love you."

After I told them that, they kissed me and we were talking about the call I have to do in some minutes. They will be there, but they promise me that they will not say a word during my call. I took the phone and I called.

"Bella? Are you ok? Esme asked me. I was a little angry with them cos they didn't' tell me the truth about Carlisle but I can understand that this is painful for them. "I will put the speakers."

"I'm happy and I just had the most amazing breakfast. I was talking with Aro and I convinced him to visit different cities in Europe. So, we are traveling tomorrow. "Do you think they are taking you to Volterra? Emmet asked

"I asked them because I would love to see the city, but they told me that we will think about it. They don't want to push me to do anything. I decide my schedule for the day and they follow."

"Do you think I am stupid or worst how can you be so stupid to believe everything they tell you?" Edward yelled at me_._

I heard some snarls behind me and I rolled my eyes. Yep, not making noises while I talked.

"Who is there Bella?" Rose asked me

"The kings and the guards are not really happy about you. You would be quiet next time you'll be around Demetri cos I thinks he is actually mad about you.

"What are you talking about? Why he will be mad at because I yell at you?" Edward asked me as if I was a crazy woman.

Demetri entered the room and said slowly.

"Because nobody mess around my little sister and I will be sure that the asshole who try to do it will be punish properly. Is that clear? He asked Edward. After he talked, he realize that the kings were sitting next to me and he was scared. "I am sorry masters I forgot that you were here, I only thought about that bitch insulting our Lady".

"Do not worry Demetri, I thank you for your concern. We know that you see her as a little sister and we are happy for that. Edward, next time you talk with Isabelle, you will remember that she is our equal, so you have to talk to her carefully. You will not yell at her and you will not insult her". Aro was piss off and I could see that he was no longer smiling.

"Next time you talk to her like this, I will put in the dungeons and I will give you to Demetri for punishment." Caius said

"What are you talking about? What is happening over there?" Edward asked

"What is happening here is not your concern, young Cullen. Isabella will decide her life and you will not bother her". Marcus told him.

I saw Carlisle, he was so angry that he wanted to say something to his former family. I remembered that he shouldn't speak and I run to him, sat on his lap and started to play with his hear, kissing him sweet and slowly.

"Bella, are you there?" Esme asked.

"Isabella is busy trying to calm down my brother, who wanted to travel to the States to rip your head off, so let her be." Aro told him

"What is she doing now?" Emmet asked

"That is not your concern. She will let you know where we are every time we change the city and she will write to her parents also". Aro told them.

In that moment, I made a terrible mistake. I sucked Carlisle's lips so hard, that everybody could hear this, including my family on the phone.

"What the hell is going on there? Bella are you fucking kissing one of the kings? Answer to me now!" Edward told me and I had enough.

"Listen to me carefully. I'm not going to explain to you what I'm doing, if this is my choice, I will be kissing all of them and you have nothing to say about this. You are an asshole and fuck off. Next time I call home I don't want you to be in the house or I will send Demetri to punish you."

"So you thing you are my queen now? You are only a pathetic girl that is stupid enough to thinks she is playing a fairy game"

When I hear that, I called of my mates next to me at once. They were beyond furious and I was scared for the Cullen. I caressed them and they calmed a little.

"Edward, you have to thanks Isabella who is asking us to not to kill you. Now, the next time we call, you are next to the phone, and we will know this, I will send my guards to kill you and bring your family to trial in Volterra. Did I make myself clear? Aro told him calm and deadly.

"Yes Aro", he answered and before something more happens, I ended the call.

"I'm so sorry, I was not thinking and everything happened because of me. Sorry. I told them.

"Dear one, we are not angry at you, we are angry because he is a stupid teenager who does not know his place. We will deal with this after. Marcus told me

"Isabela is nice to see that you were doing a good job consoling your partner and also, even if I do not like hearing you talking like this, also you do a good job as our mate". Aro told me smirking at me.

I thanks Demetri and I told him to leave. I will talk to him lather. I stared at my mates and I saw that they were calming down. However, I realize that Carlisle was not happy and I decided that he needed some comfort.

"Caius, Marcus and Aro, can you leave me with Carlisle, please? I told them nodding at Carlisle. They seemed to understand what I wanted to do and after kissing me, they left the room.

I was still on his lap. I held him and kissed him harder. He kissed me back, sobbing tearless and holding me against his body. After several minutes he calm down.

CaPOV

I was listening carefully at what my former family was saying and when I heard Edward yelling at Bella, I growled with my brothers and the guards. We were all angry. What is he thinking; why he believed that he could yell at our queen?

Two seconds after I realized that this is my fault. I was their maker and I failed to teach them the respect for the eldest, the compassion that every being deserve and I did not see how selfish he was. I felt empty and confuse.

I felt when Bella came to me and sat in my lap, she started to kiss me and I let her do it, granting her access to my mouth. After some minutes, she pulled away and I hear that she was screaming and swearing; I was not listening and I was lost in my thoughts.

My brothers left the room and I felt her hands caressing my face.

"Carl, are you ok? Can I help you?" she said with her mouth newt my ear. I shiver and I looked at her. She was comforting me and I knew that she understood my pain and my shame. I sobbed and she held me. Eventually I calm down between her arms.

I took her face with my hands and I ravished her mouth while I let my hand caress her back. Her hands were touching my chest. I put my hands on her thighs running them under her dress. I looked at her eyes asking permission and she nodded to me. I ripped up her dress and I started to touch her sides, moving my hands up while kissing her. She moaned and shifted, straddling me.

I was so hard and I felt her hot core next to my manhood. I never felt like this before. She started to rub herself against me and I ripped her bra. I kissed her neck, traveling down till I reach one of her nipples, sucking it and nibbling it hard while palming her other breast. She was riding me hard and I started to thrust my cock again her core.

"Carl, I , please harder, I need you". She told me moaning.

"Babe, you smell so good". I told her thrusting harder and faster. I could feel that she was clos and, her heart was throbbing faster. I claimed her mouth and we released together. She was so especial and I loved her so much.

"Carl, this was wonderful, perfect, it was the first time I…" She stuttered

"Bella, this was your first orgasm? But I thought that you and Edward.."

"He never wanted to do anything more than some kisses because he was afraid of hurting me. I was angry with him and we fought a lot for this. Now I'm happy that I waited for you. She kissed me and she told me that she needed some human's minutes. She left for the room and the doors opened to three smirking vampires.

"Brother, having fun already and not inviting us to join you." Caius said

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, she is amazing and how could you restrain yourself when she was with you in Volterra?"

"We did not think about this possibility? How could we imagine that our mate will be a human that was supposed to be in love with your son?" Marcus asked me.

Caius asked some time alone with her tonight. We agreed that we could fool around but not fully claim her till she ask for it, preferable in Volterra.

She came after her shower and we told her that tomorrow morning we would be travelling to Volterra. She was happy but she was also starving so we took her to a fancy restaurant for lunch.

While she was training with Caius with Marcus and Aro watching her, I went to the study to read and check our emails. I always do the paper work; I am the administrative king. My phone rang and it was Alice.

"Dad, I miss you so much. I'm so happy for you! Jasper say hello."

"Where are you Alice?" I asked her

"We are living with Peter and Charlotte; we left the house the day after Bella traveled to France. We felt bad and I am not really good concealing my thoughts from Edward. Can you asked yours brother and your mate if we can go to live with you in Volterra?

"Little girl, are you sure about this? I mean, I would love to have you and Jasper near me, but are you ok about this situation?"

"We talked about this and we know that this is the best for you. Also I can help you if we have some problems with Edward or Victoria. You know that Aro wanted me to be in the guard and I think Caius will love to have the god of war in Volterra. The only condition is that we want to be Bella guards."

"I will talk with them"

"I had a question before, dad. Was it good as I saw it or better?" she asked me laughing. I heard Jasper chuckling.

"Alice! I will not talk with you about this!" more chuckling "Ok, it was perfect"

"And when you will claim her, it will be better."

"Ok, Alice, call you later, bye."

She saw us, he saw me groping Bella. I need to think about something else. I have to think how to share this news with the brothers.

"My brothers and Bella, can you come to the study please?. I have news to tell you"

They came and before the entered the room I heard Bella complaining

"Caius, I told you I was born with two left feet. Why you are angry because I cannot use this sword, is too heavy for me! And don't touch me, I angry with you."

Ok, I think Caius is losing his alone time, I wonder who will try to take it on his behalf.

"I had a call minute ago. Alice saw us and told Jasper about us.

"So, the Cullen know that you are here?" Aro asked

"No, they left the coven after Bella came here. They are actually living with some friends."

"What does she wants from us?" Caius asked

"They want to be Bella's guards; they want to join the Volturi"

"Yes, I waited all these years to have Alice with us!" Aro squealed

"And I wanted the god of war to train the guards". Caius said smiling

I was happy to have my daughter and my son with me again. I will miss Emmet and Rosalie but maybe they can visit me someday. Bella's phone rang.

"Bella, are you going to be my mother? I'm looking forward to see you tomorrow in Volterra. Jasper missed you and he wants to talk with you. We are so happy for you Bella, I saw you happy and you will have a great live! Alice said to Bella, who was looking at the phone as if it was a snake.

"Thank you Alice, will be nice to see you tomorrow. Now, as we will meet tomorrow, I have to rest to be prepare for that". She told Alice coolly

"Bella, I love you"

Bella was not in good mood after that and we looked at her fidgeting. This was funny because we are the four most powerful vampires and we were scared to death of this little human girl who was fuming next to us.

Eventually, she looked at us calm, as if she was thinking what to do next. This was not sweet Bella anymore, she was worst than a demon.

"Caius?"

"Yes Bells"

"Can you pick up some food from the kitchen for me and take it to my room? I want to take a bath and I want to eat before. I want to talk with you if you care to join me please?" She told him

"I will be in your room in ten minutes? Do you want something in particular?"

"No Caius, you can chose for me, thank you. Marcus, Aro and Carlisle, see you tomorrow for breakfast." She said and she left the room.

We stood there glancing the door, not daring to speak before we were sure that she was in her room.

"Ok, please tell me that I was not the only person who was scared?" Marcus told

"Brothers, I was not scare, I was terrified of her". Caius mutter.

"I think we finally found our queen and we will have to be carefully not to show her how much power she has over us or she could destroy us". Aro said.

"Or to say it different, we got it bad, buddy."


	8. Demon

Hope you like it. More lemons on it.

I don't own this

BPOV

I was so angry. These calls were driving me mad and the last email from Renée was horrible. She wanted it me stop my life and live with her. I knew she only wanted me to take care of the house and the bills. I did it all my life and I'm tired of this. So when Felix appeared ten minutes later with my food, I just lost my temper.

"Why are you bringing me my food. I remember I asked Caius to do it."

"My Lord is on the phone with a Russian coven who has problems and need his advice. He said that he will be here as soon as possible". He told me bowing at me.

I glare at him and he winced. When I saw this, I felt bad and I hugged him.

"Sorry Fel, I was angry and I took it on you. You are my brother and I'm sorry"

He kissed my head and told me it was ok, but when he asked me if I have a message for Caius, my good mood disappeared and I was angry again. I told him to leave the food and go.

I needed something to think about while I was eating and I planned my revenge. I will not be ignore like this. I know I was bitching but I was so mad that I didn't care.

CaiPOV

I was in my office taking with my brother, explaining the situation with the Russian coven. We will have to send Afton and Chelsea to help them. They were happy about my decision and the approved the guards that I wanted to send for the mission. I was thinking that I had to go to Bells when Felix arrived, looking sad.

"Felix, what happened?" it is unusual to see him like this. He is cheery all the time, making stupid jokes and is like a bear. So when you see him serious, you know that something happened.

"I took Isabella her food as you asked me and she was not pleased with me" he said

Aro took his hand; his eyes were widen open and he was gasping.

"Felix were you crying the last twenty minutes? What is going on here?" Aro asked him.

Two second after, Felix fell to his knees and started to sob.

"She was angry with me and I felt that I was disappointing my Lady and I was terrified. This never happened to me before; I do not how to handle it".

I was in shock; I never saw him like this. I called Jane and I told her to take care of his mate. She nodded and they disappeared to their room.

"Oh brother, now you have to go upstairs and deal with her. I do not envy you in this moment." Aro told me laughing at me.

"I am Caius Volturi, one of the four kings; I will be not be handled by a girl as a toy. She will answer to me for Felix and she will apologize to him tomorrow." I told staring at them haughty. However, when I arrived to her doors, I was so anxious that it took me five minutes to enter her room.

"Dear Caius, I was waiting for you? Come sit near me in the couch." She told me sweetly and smiling.

I saw her and I realized that she was wearing a night robe that was black and almost transparent, without any underwear. I gulped and I sat. She stood and leaned on me, putting her hands on my knees.

"I was waiting for you, dear and you sent Felix in your place. Can I have the pleasure to know why you didn't come when I asked you?

"After you left, we got a call from the Russian coven that needed to talk with us and I help them. After I had to tell my brother the problem and find a solution."

"Just a question my dear, did they asked for you or they asked for one of the kings? She asked me arching her brow.

"They asked for one of us, I was the closer to the phone." I told her uneasy

"Ok, dear, now I do not like to wait forty five minutes for my mate. I can take that when there is an emergency but in this case, Aro could take the phone call. Am I correct."

"Yes Isabella. I'm sorry; I do not want you to think that you are not my priority." This was strange and I was feeling restless.

"Is simple, I wanted to come here because I wanted to take a bath with you. However, I think that I will not allow you to have this pleasure and you will be punish for this."

I was shocked and I did not know what to do. Is this real?

"I will go to take my bath and you will stay in your couch. Nobody is allow to come here and if you move from this spot, I will not let you touch me for several days. Did you understand what I said?"

"Yes Isabella, you can go to take you bath. I will be here."

She left the room and I heard the water filling the bathtub. After some minutes, I could smell her arousal and I was so hard that it was painful. I got it. She is doing this to punish me, if I move she will know and I will suffer for days seeing my brother next to her. I closed my eyes and tried to meditate.

She came to the room, wearing a black see through bra and a string. She was so hot, but I remember what she told me and I did not move.

"Nice blondie, if you want, you can come to the bed. You can lie next to me if you want."

I was there in a second. I was too hard and I needed some release.

"Please can you lie in your back in order to be punish?" she asked me in a casual way.

Now I was scared, what is she going to do with me?

She open my shirt and started to kiss my chest, nibbling my nipples hard and licking around; she run her finger down my body, following my happy line. She open my trousers and pull the down with my boxers. I help her moving the hips. She kisses me hard and started to caress my cock and after she starting lapping it. I was so hard, so horny and I need her to take me in her mouth. She lingered around and just licked the shaft from the bottom to the head. I was groaning and felt so frustrated.

I wanted to touch her ass and she slapped my hand.

"No dear if you move I will stop. Put your hand next to your body and you are not allow to move. Humm, maybe I could cover your eyes and it would be interesting, don't you think so?"

"you can do as you wish my mate." I said and I was shocked, I never in my life I let anybody took control of me like this. She took one black scarf and covered my eyes. I felt vulnerable and I was excited and scared.

"Nice, now we can play."

She too my cock in one swift move; she started to suck as hard as she could and I was moaning and breathing fast. I could see what she wanted to do with me but I was hot.

When I was near the edge, she stopped it and started to kiss me.

"Why did you stop like this? I growled

"Blondie, I said no moving and now I will say not talking." She told me and started to play with my dick again. She did this five thimes, I was so horny and frustrate that I was growling all the time begging for release.

"As you are a good mate, I will give you your reward"

And she did it. She took me, all my length, deep in her mouth and suck hard, playing with my balls and rubbing her core in one if my legs. It took me five minutes to come. I never felt like this in my 3500 years. I was in heaven and I came back. She took the scarf and she said that she needed some human's minutes.

When she came, she asked me to tell Marcus that she wanted him to come with her, that she needed him to sleep.

"Bells, I thought that I was holding you tonight.

"No, I want Marcus to hold me and nobody else, you can hold me tomorrow if you want. I need to talk with him before I fall sleep. Can you do this for me?"

I bowed my head and I run to the office. I felt so bad that I wanted to cry like Felix. She can be the sweetest thing in the world but when she is angry, she can be a demon.

MaPOV

I was in the study with Aro and Carl talking about the Russians when Caius came, sat in one chair and started to sob.

"Caius, what is going on? I never saw you cry, even when we were children."

"She punished me for not be in her room when she asked me."

"But you told her that you were working?" Carl told her

"Yes, but then she asked me if it was necessary for me to handle the call and I said not." He said

"What did she do to you?" Aro asked me

"She told me that when she asked me to come with her, she wanted to take a bath with me, that in the end she was taking it alone and I have to sit in the couch without moving. If I move she wouldn't let me touch her for a week or two"

"Ouch, she is cruel" Aro said

"I did not finish. While she was in the bathroom I smelled her, she was playing with herself, moaning, calling me. I was hard but I knew better and I did not move. I was smart. She was wearing a black bra and a little string when she came back and invite me to her bed."

"Did you claim her?"

"No, she asked me to lie on my back and she covered my eyes with a scarf and sucked my cock, driving me crazy. I was not allow to move or touch her. She took me several time to the edge and she stopped each time till I was begging her for release. Then she told me I was a good mate and let me come."

"I do not have words for this. However, why are you crying? Aro asked me.

"It was the most powerful orgasm that I had in more than 3000 years. I felt happy and I wanted to hold her in my arms". He said starting to sob again.

"And the problem is? I asked him

"She wants you to go to her room to hold her tonight. She didn't wanted me."

I was speechless. Where is my sweet Isabella? I let my brother to calm Caius and I went to her room to talk to her. I hope I can understand what happened between them.

She was sitting in her bed. Playing with her hair and waiting for me to come.

"Sweetie, I was waiting for you. I miss you." She told me smiling like a kitten.

I went to her bed and I sit next to hear. I was not sure if she wanted me to lie next to her or just sit, so I waited for her to tell me what to do.

"Marcus, sit next to me please," she told me" can you kiss me please?"

I took her mouth and I kissed her hard. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she let me. I taste her mouth and she was like caramel. I took her waist and I put her on my lap, straddling me. I took her ass and I pushes her closer to me resting my cock into her hot core. She was moaning and rubbing herself at me hard.

"Marcus, will you do something for me sweetie?"

"Tell me dear one, what do you need me to do?

"Do you want to taste me Marcus?

I pushed her to the mattress and I put myself on top, resting my weight in my arms.

"Are you sure dear one? Do you really want me to do it?"

"I want you to be the first to taste me Marcus, is my present for you."

I ripped her underwear and I started to nibble her breast, I let my hands linger over her body and I caressed her thighs. I put my fingers on her mound playing with her curls. I move my finger between her folders, searching her clit and I started to rub it, making circles, slow and hard. I used my thumb to rub her clit and I introduced one of my finger into her entrance. I realized that she was a virgin, so I had to be carefully. She was moaning between my lips and begging me to kiss her pussy, to lick her.

I put my lips in her cunt and I lapped her clit, nibbling it carefully while I was thrusting two finger into her. She was riding my fingers and crying my name asking me for release and I granted her. I licked her clean while she was recovering and she was like ambrosia. I could live drinking her juices.

She asked me to hold her and she fall sleep quickly with a big smile in her face.

After she falls sleep, my brothers came to the room, Caius was calm and he looked at her smiling. He was complete in love with her, and she will be the only person who will be able to tamper his bad temper and control him. We watched he sleep till the morning.

BPOV

I had a great night sleep, with Marcus holding me and Aro, Carl and Caius sitting next to us. They thought that I was sleepy but actually, I was still awake when they came and sat next to me.

When I woke up, I saw them smiling at me. I wanted to sleep monger ad I put my cover over my head.

"Come sleepy, we have to prepare for our trip. We are leaving in the evening and we have work to do. Marcus told me

"Please just five more minutes." I told him

But I felt cold arms around me and he was taking me to the bathroom. He told me I had twenty-five minute to take a shower or if I wanted, I can take longer and take a bath. They left the room to prepare my breakfast and to check out the details for our flight.

I decided to take a shower. It was so big that four people could take a shower inside. I striped form my clothes and I opened the taps adjusting the temperature.

I heard a noise but I was lots in my bliss. Two second after Aron was pinning me against the wall, smirking at me.

"I hear that you were a naughty girl yesterday, Isabella." He told me thrusting his hip against me. He was naked and I felt his dick next to my core.

"Do not worry my dear, I'm not claiming you now, I just wanted you to feel how is like to be under the control of your mate."

His eyes were glowing and I knew that he will always overpower me and I will be subdue to his strength and lust.

He ravish my mouth, lapping my lips and tasting my mouth. He tasted like sweet red wine and he intoxicated me. I felt his hand on my shoulder, pushing down.

"Kneel! I want you to suck my cock!" he order me

I did it, I couldn't say no. I opened my mouth and I took him. It was big, long and cold. He was fucking my mouth without thinking about me. I started to massage his balls and he was growling. He was moving faster and I realize that he was closer

"I want you to shallow everything and lick me dry, my lover"

He came hard and I took his seed, cleaning him. He help me getting up and he kissed me hard.

"Now you will have your reward, my lover," he told me

"I will take everything my master wants to give me" I told him bowing at him

He kneeled and started to kiss my pussy, taking my clit between the teeth.

"Love, please don tease me, please make me cum!" I was so horny, he knew what is he was doing. He is the god of sex and he is mine.

He started to fondle my clit with his thumbs and licked my entrance. He pushed his tongue inside and started to fuck me with it. I had to put my hand in his shoulders because I was weak and I could fall. He put one finger inside my pussy testing how wet and tight I was.

"Lover, you are so tight, and you are so yummy. I can get enough of you. Come for me so I can drink your juices!"

"Aro" I cried while I was coming hard.

He took me into he arms and kissed me gentle. I could taste myself in his mouth. We wash each other and we dressed ourselves. He took me to the kitchen. I was an hour late.

"Bella, we heard that you were busy, and we thought that you could be hungry after all the sport from yesterday and this morning, so we prepare a good breakfast for you" carl told me kissing my hand.

"I was missing you bells. I love you so much," Caius told me and I was happy that he was not angry with me. I put a note in my head to talk with him about what happened yesterday.

"Bella, we are leaving at five pm. You have to see if there something that you want to take from you room ant the study." Marcus told me

"I did it yesterday, so if you want and you have some time to spare, you can explain to me what do I have to do when we will arrive at the palace.

CaPOV

We were talking about the different protocols, when my phone rang

"Dad, I wanted to call you to tell you that we will be arriving in five days. Jasper wants to spend some time with peter. Is that ok with you?"

"Actually Alice is perfect, I have to stay in France a little longer to help the kings preparing a ball and I have to visit different covens, so I will be Volterra in two weeks normally.

"Ok dad, saw I'll see you then. I only have one more question. Why you hair is so long now?"

"Actually it was like this before I formed the coven. Remember that our hair is one of the thin only thing that we can change at will. When I decided to come back to my coven, I just put it like it was before."

"Would love to see you dad." She told me

"Honey, we will met in two weeks. Just take care of Bella for me, ok?"

"I will dad, bye"

"Bye honey"

When I went to the study, they were looking at me puzzled.

"I want to see if we can fool Alice with this I have a good idea and we need to plan this carefully. Are you in?"

Aro beamed, "oh, yes brother. Would love to see Alice surprise for once."

Bella was starving and we wanted to surprise her. We told her to go to the room and wait because we will be eating there.

We went to the kitchen and we prepare same food. We made a pizza with salmon and we took three bottles of red wine with us. In addition, Aro took some blood, just in case.

She was waiting for us, reading her favorite book again. She let us prepare the table and we called her. We sat and after she picked her portion, we took ours. Aro served wine for us and some blood for him.

"You don't need to eat to make me feel comfortable," she said shyly

"Actually Bella, I love this pizza," I told her smiling

"But, I thought that you cannot eat?" she was curious

"Dear one, we are old and we love to eat some human food. We can taste it and the venom will burn the food in our stomach. Also we can drink and we can get drunk but it takes a lot of alcohol to do it." Marcus told her

"I was laughing so hard last time we got Aro drunk. He was singing and dancing in the throne room. Of course, we forbade any person to come in." Caius said

"Do you think I will be able to eat, when I'm older?" Bella asked

"We will see, but if this is uncomfortable for you, we will stop do it when you will be turn."

We continued to tell her some histories about us. After lunch, she took a nap.

At four pm, we left for the airport where the jet was prepare for us. I took two hours to arrive to Volterra.

Bella was tense and I purred for her all the time. She smiled at me and kissed me.

Now, the games will start.


	9. Home again

I just realized that I made a mistake; Jane's mate is Felix, not Demetri as I told before. You will understand after. Sorry. Be ready, a big lemon is on the road this time and this will be long chapter, I lost myself in the story, sorry. Please somme reviews could be nice to see if this was ok

I don't own the book, just the spin off

APOV

The flight was short and we decided to travel separately. Only Jane, Felix and Demetri knew about Carlisle and Isabella coming home. Therefore, we wanted to introduce them in a proper way. I also wanted some time with Marcus and Caius to talk about our brother returning home.

Isabella and Carlisle had to wait two hours after we left. In that time, we will gather the guard and prepare them for the news. The newest guards never saw Carlisle before and the ones who did; they did not know who he was.

While traveling in the car, I closed the partition and we started to talk.

"Aro, you said that we have to prepare the guards. What do you expect to happen? You think they can hurt Bells?" Caius asked worry in his eyes

"No, they will be shocked but I think they will love her. It will be difficult for Renata, but she will love to have a second shield to protect Aro, so this will be ok. But I think you are worry about Carlisle." Marcus told me

"Do you remember when he was living with us? He was young and wanted to do many things. He learned this control that helped him with his job but also helped him to hide his power."

"I remember, even when he was young he was powerful and difficult to control, that was why we let him do what he wanted to do." Caius told me

"I'm afraid that now, as he is older, he could be more powerful".

"So, you are sacred that he can overpower us? Are you saying that you will have to resign and give him your place? Marcus asked me

"I hope not, but I do not want him to challenge me. We will deal with this in proper time. Now we have to prepare the guards in case that he can be overwhelmed when he enters the Throne room."

"As always, you are clever brother." Caius said smiling at me

We arrive to the palace and we summoned the guards. We told them that we would have some important persons that will live with us and that they were arriving in a few minutes.

"Master do you need me to change their allegiance to you, to make it strong?" Chelsea asked me.

"No my dear, they are already loyal to us. They will be an important addition to our coven"

"Who are they master?" Heidi asked me

"We chose to give you a surprise. You know them but they changed from the last time you saw them. I called you before they arrive because one of them is very powerful. So stay calm whatever happens, he would not hurt us. We trust him and we know him." Marcus said.

We heard some noises in the entrance and we know that they were arriving. Bella came first; I went to her and took her hand.

"As you remember dear Isabella, she will join our coven and will be turn in a few months. You will talk with her as you talk with us and help her if she needs it. Come dear, stand next to me." She came and stood next to my throne, she was nervous and I took her hand.

I saw my brother enter the room, cover with his black cloak. The guards gasped and stiffed.

CaPOV

I did not understand why Aro wanted us to travel in a different car and why we had to wait for two hours before taking the route to the palace. In the end, I did not complaint because that gave me time alone with Bella, who was nervous. I took advantage and we ended snugging in the black limo.

Felix was not happy about this, but Jane calmed him down and now he only glared at me. He will have to get use to see us touching his sister. Is adorable how much this three love her. I never thought Jane could be able to care for a human like this. Bella only has to ask and she will run to bring her whatever she wanted. Half an hour ago, Bella wanted an ice cream; she said that it was too hot. Jane run to Florence and back in fifteen minutes to get it. Moreover, the worst is that she was happy and looking at Bella like a lovesick puppy. I really pity the stupid person who piss off Bella now. If she does not kill him, there will be a long line of vampires waiting to kill him.

When we entered the palace, Gianna told us that Aro wanted Bella to enter alone first. He wanted to introduce her to the guard and asked me to wait some minutes before he call me.

I though he wanted to do this in a more dramatic way, so I put my hood and covered my face completed. Then he called me and I entered the room.

I walked slowly, giving them time to look at me. When I arrived to the middle of the room, it happened. All the walls that I carefully mounted in the last two hundred years disappeared in a second and all my power exploded like a bomb.

APOV

I saw him entering the room and I saw his eyes glowing. I put Isabella in my throne and told her to stay there. I stood in front of her, protecting her. I had a bad feeling about this.

He came to the middle of the room and took his hood, reveling his face to the guard. They gasped.

His eyes glowed stronger and I felt a wave of power so strong like a bomb exploding inside the room. I almost felt and when I looked around me, only my brother and I were standing. All the guards were lying on the floor. One stupid young guard launched at him. He did not move; he just stop the attack with his hand, gripping the guard by his neck, frowning dark. He was restless and he was searching.

"Aro, what is happening here?" Caius asked me

"Our brother is stronger, he is confused and we need him to calm down"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw Isabella was standing next to me.

"He is looking for me Aro, let me go to him," she said

CAPOV

I was angry because this guard attacked me. My grip on his neck was getting strong and I felt that if I wanted I could kill him just cracking his neck.

In addition, I do not know where Isabella is and I am anxious.

My power is unleash, all the walls I put around it had vanish and I will not be able to contain it anymore. However, I will have to learn some control in order to coexist around my coven. I was thinking about this, forgetting that they were still looking at me.

"Carlisle, can I come close to you?" I heard a sweet voice asking me

"Isabella, are you there? Come with me, babe, I need your help" I told her letting the guard fall next to me. He went to his place and a female held him.

She rush next to me and I took her in my arms. Her skin next to mine calm me down and I felt my power softening, so the guards could stand and be relax around me. I pressed her next to me and I move next to the thrones, I made something to bold and I needed to apologize.

When I reached the throne, Aro came to me smiling.

"Brother, I am so happy to have you home. Guards this is the last surprise for you. Our dear brother returned home to take his right place in the coven." He said taking my hand, but he was not trying to read me. He just wanted to lead me to his throne and told me to sit there. He asked Isabella to stand on the right and he stood on my left." Guard you will swear you fidelity to your king Carlisle and to our mate, Isabella. Carlisle, after we need to talk in my office about this, is that ok with you brother?" he said bowing at me. I frowned, this was not ok, he was my leader and he was bowing at me.

"As you wish Aro."

The guard present themselves and we left for the office. We asked Isabella to come because as a Queen, she has a word to say about this and she was in the moment the only one able to soothe me.

"Aro, what do you want to talk about?"

"Brother, when you were here last time, we knew that you were powerful. That is why we let you study and chose your diet. We did not wanted to challenge you because we realize that even if you were younger than we were, you could be stronger. So, we let you be and we tried to help you. As you know vampires gets stronger with age. Now you are, I think, the most powerful vampire alive. We can feel your power reeking out of you and I think that you are able to crash a vampire neck just flexing your fingers."

"I felt that while I was holding the stupid guard, that if I closed my hand, he will die. But when she touch me, I felt all my anger disappear and I was myself again."

"She could do this because she is your mate and the only one to be your equal." Marcus told me

"You are my brothers, you are my equals." I said smiling.

"No Carlisle, you are the king and we will follow you." Caius told me

"Ok, but I have an idea that can help us with this because I do not want to be in the spotlight, that is Aro' job. Now I want to lead Isabella to our room. I want her to have her diner and maybe she can take a bath. What do you think about this?

We left the throne room and I picked her up. Dinner was ready for us. Today we had steaks with a salad and red wine. We talked about my plan while eating and they thought is brilliant.

"My brother, you were always the strategist. And you want to test this with Alice and Jasper?" Caius told me.

"Yes, I want to see if I can block their powers better than before." I said smiling.

While we were talking, Isabella went to the bathroom and started to prepare her bath. It was nice to hear her moving around the room, humming a song that I did not recognize. After some minutes, she came to see us.

"My mates, can you prepare to take our bath please? She told us, gesturing the bathroom.

"I thought that you wanted to take it alone". Marcus told her.

"No sweetie, I would love to have a calming bath with you if you want it." She said blushing."

"Do not fret my lover. Are you coming with us?" Aro asked her

"I will be there in two minutes." She answered and I knew that she was planning something.

We entered the bathroom and we saw candles around us. We took our clothes off and we entered into the tub. The water was hot but after a few minutes, it was ok for her. Not too hot, not too cold, she was smart. We heard her coming in and we turned to see her. She was wearing a black bathrobe and she came next to the tub. She smiled and opened her rob. She was naked and she was so beautiful. She enter slowly into the tub, swaying her ass, letting us stare at her bare body, flushing but proud of herself knowing the effect that she has with us.

I put her on my lap and I kissed her while palming her right breast. My brothers came next to us. Marcus was sucking her neck, trying to find a soft spot that will make her scream with pleasure. Aro started to touch her left breast, playing with her nipple and sucking it hard, nibbling it carefully. Caius took one of her feet and started to kiss it, playing with it. She was moaning, playing with my hair. After some minutes, we washed ourselves and went to the room.

The light was off and again we could see candles around, a bottle of Champaign next to the big bed. I looked at Bella and she smiled at me.

"I wanted to thank you for being here with me." She said

"Dear one, you do not need to do anything you do not want to. We can wait for you to be ready for this." Marcus told her.

"This morning I was thinking about the last twenty four hours and how much I love you all." She told us.

"Babe, you don't need to do it if you are not ready."

"I am ready, I want you to take me as your mate, I want you to mark me and to let them know that you are mine and that nobody can touch you." She said standing tall and strong."

"We will claim you as you want but if this is too much for you, you have to tell us, we do not want to hurt you in any way." Aro told her.

"I only want to ask you something and I don't want anybody to be angry with me."

"Bells, is ok, tell us and we will try to understand." Caius told her.

"As you know this will be my first time, I'm a virgin. I'm not worry about this but I wanted something and I, I" she stuttered

"My lover, tell us, we will understand. Calm down, breathe slowly". Aro told her caressing her face.

She looked at him and I knew what she wanted.

"Aro, my lover, I want you to claim me first, I want you to be my first". She said with love in her eyes.

I was jealous but I could see that it will be always like this. She love us deeply but they have a connection that was stronger that the rest.

BPOV

I told them to go to prepare for the bath because I wanted to prepare the room for the night. I decided that I want them to claim me tonight. I felt the pull was starting to be painful so I thought it could be better if they take me and complete me as soon as possible.

We have an issue, as I was a virgin, the first one will have my innocence. I knew who I wanted to do it, but I did not want to hurt the other.

I called Jane who was waiting in the hall with everything I need for this. I told her want I wanted to do and she said that she would prepare this while I, as she said, entertain the kings in the tub. I blushed and she laughed softly.

"Bella, you are like a sister to me. I want you to be happy, you only have to ask and I will be there for you. I will protect you and if somebody hurts you, I will be mad with them." She said kissing my head and leading me to the bathroom.

After a hot bath, I took my mates to the room. They were looking at the candles and how everything was prepare for us to mate.

"I wanted to thank you for being here for me." I told them

"Dear one, you do not need to do anything you do not want to. We can wait for you to be ready for this." Marcus told me.

"This morning I was thinking about the last twenty four hours and how much I love you all."

"Babe, you don't need to do it if you are not ready." Carl said

"I am ready, I want you to take me as your mate, I want you to mark me and to let them know that you are mine and that nobody can touch you." I felt strong and I was proud of myself having these four perfect males as my mates.

"We will claim you as you want but if this is too much for you, you have to tell us, we do not want to hurt you in any way." Aro told me.

"I only want to ask you something and I don't want anybody to be angry with me."

"Bells, is ok, tell us and we will try to understand." Caius told her.

"As you know this will be my first time. I'm not worry about this but I wanted something and I, I" I was nervous, why could I do if they were angry for this.

"My lover, tell us, we will understand. Calm down, breath slowly". Aro told me caressing my face, making my body hot with fire.

"Aro, my lover, I want you to claim me first, I want you to take my innocence".

He looked at me and I saw his eyes glowing, understanding my gift and my love for him. It was deep and it tie us, binding our lives. He took me to bed and I sat on it. He kissed me hard and I felt the other hands touching me preparing me to mate.

He lay down on bet, on his back and told me to come. I straddled him feeling his cock next to my ass. He put two finger inside me, trying to open me, to prepare me. Marcus kissed me, tasting my mouth with his tongue. Caius and Carl were sucking my tits, biting softly my nipples. I was so wet that my juices were running down my legs.

"Are you ready my lover?" Aro asked me

"Aro, stop fucking playing around and fuck me already" I was beyond reason and I needed him baldy.

He took my hips and I felt his dick next to my entrance. He looked at me and I nodded. He started to enter me, he was big and I lost my breath for a moment. I felt when he was near my barrier. He was unsure about this and I felt that he would pull out so I impaled myself on his member. I saw him gasp and his eyes show me that he hated to hurt me.

I started to move, to ride him; I felt his hands on my hip, trying to guide me, to let me know how he want me to do it. I felt Carl moving and position himself behind me. He was kissing my neck but also caressing my ass. I felt his finger playing around my asshole and he locked at me asking permission. I nodded and he smiled. He put one of his long fingers inside and it was painful.

"Dear one, it will be ok, just relax, he is not going to hurt you. It wil be only a moment and after that it will be ok." He said to me kissing me.

While Aro was thrusting inside me, Carl put a second finger and started to enlarge it. I wanted to feel him inside and he saw that. He put his cock next to my asshole and started to push slowly inside. As Marcus told me, it was painful, he was big and the pain was bad. Aro was slowing his thrusts, and playing with my clit while Carl entered me until his shaft was inside me. He did not move letting me get use to his size.

"You can move, Carl, is ok"

And he moved. I was in heaven, they were moving coordinated, while Aro trusted, Carl was pulling out and vice versa. I remember my other mates and I asked them to move next to me. I took their dicks with my hands and I started to hand job them. Caius was long and thick but Marcus was the biggest of them. I hope that I will be able to take him. I started to suck them, swaping between them, playing with their balls.

This was heaven, I was riding my king and I felt powerful. I was close and Aro he was moving faster and harder.

"Aro, harder please, deeper, please, I can't get enough from you"

"Isabella" he yelled while was coming inside me. I felt his cold seed and I came too crying his name. I kissed him and he pulled out. Carlisle pulled out of my ass hole and entered me in one hard move. He started to pump hard inside me like as he was losing control. I felt his dick buried deep inside me, claiming me, touching my soft spot that will drive me crazy. We were so close to release that we didn't last long. We came together crying our names.

Caius took me, pushed me on my back and crawled between my legs. He shoved inside me. His eyes were I fire and he move hard and fast while sucking my tits. I took his head and I pushed him closer to me. I was closer and I try to milk his dick inside me.

"Bells are you trying to kill me? This is too much!" he said

"Caius, come with me, claim me as your mate!"

"Isabella" he yelled releasing inside me

I was on my back, tired when I felt Marcus arms around my waist. Soothing me and moving me on my side. He was spooning me, licking my neck.

"I will do it slowly and soft, you will only have to enjoy yourself. We will have time later to do it wild. I need you to relax because I am bigger. I love you dear one," he told me this and he started to enter me. I was right he was huge. I felt myself stretching and even if it was painful, he filled me and completed me. He shoved till his balls touch my but and he rested there, not daring to move. I moved my hips against him slowly.

"Are you sure dear one? I do not want to hurt you."

"Is ok sweetie, I love to feel you inside me, filling me as you do, please move, I want you, I need you."

He move not too hard but not soft and because of this he took a long time till we release together, yelling our names.

I was so tired but I needed a shower, Aro, knew this and he took me to the bathroom and washed me carefully. I think I felt sleep in some point because I cannot remember any more of that night.

_In the morning_

I woke up and I was alone on the bed. I hoped to feel them around me but I was alone. I tried to move and I gasped. To say that I was sore it was an understatement, but on the other side, I was satiated and the pain that coming form the pull was gone. I was so happy, feeling love and protected. I was in my dream world remembering last night.

I heard a cough and I opened my eyes grinning like an idiot.

'Isabella, we need to talk, can you stop acting like a child for a minute." Caius told me

"What's going on, are you angry at me?" I saw them standing next to my bed, their beautiful faces not showing any emotions. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why you did not tell us that we were hurting you? We asked you to do it, do you realized that we could kill you? Carlisle asked me not looking at me.

"What are you talking about? I'm so happy and I know I will be sore today but it's ok."

"Isabella, do not try to fool us. We can see what we did to you," Aro snapped at me

I stood and went to the mirror and I gasped. I had several bruises around my hips, my arms and the ribs but I could not remember them hurting me. I only remember me wanting for more, harder and faster. I sat on the couch and I called them to come near me. They did it reluctant.

"Shush, is ok. I was lost in the moment and I never felt that you were hurting me. You have the right to be angry with me because you asked me one thing and I didn't do it. But I just wanted to tell you that yesterday was wonderful. I just wanted you to mark me now, so I will be able to show the world that I'm yours. Can you do this for me?

"Are you sure love, after that, there is not going back, you will not be able to leave us." Aro told me.

"I don't think I will be able to do it even thinking about it makes my soul hurt."

Aro came next to me and started to kiss my neck, he bit me without breaking my skin but letting a mark on it. Carlisle came after him and he kissed me before marking me, his mark next to Aro's. Caius marked me while paying with my left breast and Marcus smile at me, telling me how proud he was, marking me as his mate.

They left the room to pick up our breakfast and order some changes in the throne room while I as taking my shower and preparing myself for the day.

AlPOV

We arrive to the palace and we felt something different. The guard's eyes were red and they looked nervous. I felt something familiar in the air. I wanted to see Isabella to see that she was ok, adapting to her new home and maybe take her shopping, as she needs better clothes.

"Jane, nice to see you" Jasper told her as she was coming near us.

"The kings are waiting for you in the throne room, come this way please" She said

We followed her and she stopped for a minute next to the door.

"Are you ok?" I asked her

"It's ok, I'm adjusting to his power and I hope this will be easy on us one day." She said shuddering. I gasped; Jane was scared about something. "The first time is the worst, so try to relax; when you fight it is even worst"

She open the door and we entered. The room was different. I saw the thrones in their usual position, Aro's one closer to us. He was their leader after all. However I could see a forth throne, behind Aro's throne, hidden in the dark. The vampire in the throne was wearing the hood not allowing us to see his face. In that moment we felt it, I was raw power that made us kneel and astounded us. It was so much power and it was too much for jasper who started sobbing between my hands.

"Please stop this, he is hurting," I begged. I saw their faces and they were different. They eyes were glowing and they hair were longer.

"Dear child, we do not want to hurt you, but we have somebody that wants to meet you." Aro told me smiling at us.

I saw the vampire on the throne standing up and coming to us. I saw his long blonde hair and it looked familiar but different.

"Guards, leave us now!" Caius barked. All the guards disappeared.

I could feel the power reeking from this stranger and I was nearly freaking out.

"Calm dear I will never hurt you" I heard his voice before, it was hard but I felt love on it. "As I see, you could not see this, Am I right?" he asked me

"No, I only saw Isabella but not you. Who are you?

"Are you going to tell me that you do not recognize your own father anymore Alice?" he said taking of his hood, smiling at me.

I was shocked; all this power was his doing. I never saw this.

"Brothers, can I have a sometimes alone with my daughter and my son?" he said to the kings and to my utter surprise, they bowed to him.

"We will go to bring Isabella while you talked to her. Is that ok with you? Marcus said

"Yes, thanks, that will do. See you in a moment. Just tell the guard to stay outside." He answered.

He took us in his arms and we cuddle into him. Now his power was full of love and was easy to handle.

"Can you explain to us what is going on?"

"Alice, your father is now the leader of this coven, I will be on the hide because I do not want Aro to leave his place, but I have the power to decide what we will do. I will never hurt them because I love them but I'm powerful and I will protect them if I need it." He answered to me.

"How this happened? I never saw this. How could you hide your emotions from me? Jasper asked them.

"Because of my gift, I was able to make you believe that I was week and it was the best. I also put barriers to control my power but they were destroyed when I entered this room to take my place next to my brothers." He said smiling. "Do no worry, you will be in Bella's guard, but as my children you will have more benefits and yes Alice, you will be able to shop as you like and you will be spoiled because I want to. Now I will call for Bella and you will meet her. I have to prepare you because she changed a little."

He called his brother and started to explain how he fooled my visions. He wanted me to train and be able to work it up. He was telling the plans for Jasper when we heard Caius.

"No, you have to stop messing with my hair and behave, we have guest in the throne room waiting for you!' he scolded

"I don't care about them, I will do as I want even if you don't want me to do it" Bella yelled. I was scared for her. Nobody yells at Caius without being punish. "If not I will punish you like the last time. Now, do as I told you!"

The doors opened, Marcus and Aro entered smirking and pulling along Caius. He was carrying Bella in his arms, making up with her while his was trying to walk without breaking anything.

"Isabella, can you remember that we have guest and that you are supposed to be a lady inside the throne room". Carlisle barked.

"Yeap, you are saying that because I'm kissing him and not you" she snapped at him. We giggled and she saw us. She jumped form Caius arms and run to us.

"I'm so happy to see you both." She hugged us.

"Let me see how you are dress." I told her smiling.

She was wearing a red dress that was short and was showing some cleavage. Then I saw it, in her neck there were fours bites, one next to the other.

They marked her as their mate, she was fully claim and she was now the Queen of the vampire world. Yes, we have a weeding to plan!


	10. Some news

I'm not really happy about thus chapter, hope you like it. I promise to do better next time.

I have some nickname for them, I will tell you next chapter? I want to see if somebody can see it.

I don't own twilight

EdPOV

_28__th__ January_

We spent the last month adjusting to our new life. In two days, we lost four members.

Carlisle, our maker, decided that he did not want to be anymore with us. He dared to challenge us.

Alice and Jasper were so sad about losing him that they decided to live with Peter.

Bella, my dear love, she traveled to France with these monsters to fall in this stupid accident. The kings just told us that she left the house to travel by herself; she went to one excursion and she felt into the ocean. Now she is lost to us.

We went to the funeral and Alice came alone. Charlie, Renée and Phil were devastated, but they were moving on. She was expecting a child and he was marring Sue.

Today I got angry with Emmet, he is just trying to help but he is annoying. The phone rang.

"Good morning".

"Good morning Edward, this is Stephan"

"How are you? How can I help you?"

"We heard that you lost some of the members of you coven and I called to check on you. We heard that you also lost your girlfriend." He said

"Yes, we are really sad because she used to be our light in the convent. And as you may know, we also lost our marker, so we are trying to adjust."

"I know is difficult but you will move on eventually. In the meantime, I can give you some funny news if you want." He said.

"If this is going to be funny, can I put the speaker on?

"Yes, do it"

I called the rest of the coven and I turned on the speaker.

"We are listening; you can go on, please?"

"We heard some crazy news form Volterra. One of the members has a human pet. My friend told me that she is a blonde one, very beautiful". He said

"Why is this funny?"

"Because it looks that she is driving the ancients crazy. She love to read in the throne room while they are in trials and she sit wherever she wants to."

"What do you mean?

"One day she decided that the floor was uncomfortable so she just sat in Aro's lap and rested there till the end of the trial. Can you imagine that? I would pay to see Caius's face"

"You are kidding, right?"

"Nope, and the last information is that now, we have four kings. I was there and he is scary, we could not see his face but he was really scary and not talking. He is in the shadows. I'm not looking forward to go there for a while."

"Are you actually telling me that you are scare of the Volturi?"

"Yes dear friend, I know is strange but I was terrified while I was talking with the kings. They changed, they hair is longer. I heard that this happened after they lost a beloved"

"Ok, thanks for the news; we will go to visit you next time we are in Europe."

"Bye my friend"

We went to the living room; we needed to talk about this information.

"Do you think that Carlisle could be the four king?" Emmet asked

"No, he is not that powerful, he can have some gift but I do not think the Volturi would take him again. After all he left them and they don't give second chances."

"Something is bothering me about this. Could Bella be the human he was talking about?" Esme said

"I do not think so; do you remember what happened after she died? They cancel the Christmas Ball. I was the first time in over millennia that the Volturi did not hosted it. The kings were grieving over her, you talked with Jane and she told you."

"I know, I was hoping to see her again," Rosalie said

"I prefer her dead that involved with the Volturi."

BPOV

_10__th__ April_

I was reading a book in my room when I realized that is my fifth month in Volterra. I love my new family and they are nice to me.

My days are full of activities. Sometimes I go shopping with Alice, Heidi and Jane or just read in the gardens. My mates wanted me to be around them as much as possible so sometimes I read while they work in the Throne room or their study. Is funny to see the guest's reactions when they see me reading while sitting on their laps.

My nights are full of love and lust. We explore each other's bodies and we learned to share our lives. I'm so in love with them and I'm lucky that they can return the affection to me.

Today, I was supposed to go shopping again with my best friends. I took a bath and they brought my breakfast.

Alice went to my closet to pick up my clothes and I was talking to Jane about Felix, I wanted to buy something for his birthday.

"Bella, are you ok? You are white as a ghost." Jane told me.

I wanted to answer but I run to the bathroom. I was spilling my breakfast when I felt Alice holding my hair.

"Are you ok? Do you need something? Jane told me.

I was in shock; I started to count in my head. It cannot be possible.

"Jane I need you to do something but this have to be a secret. I do not want the kings to know about this yet. If Aro want to touch you, you will said that I am preparing a surprise for them and you are helping me. This should work".

"What do you need Bella? Heidy asked me

"I think I need a pregnancy test. Can you buy three please?"

They were froze like two minutes and Jane run out of my room. Five minutes later, she came with the kit and I went to my bathroom.

It was my first time doing this; I read the instructions slowly twice. I did not want to panic before I can confirm this is actually happening. I took the kits and I prepare them. I had to wait two minutes. I sat on the toilet, trying to imaging what could happen if I was actually with child. Are they going to be mad with me? Are they going to ask me to abort my baby? I looked down and I saw a little bump between my hips. It's not possible, I'm only five days late. I'm not supposed to have morning sickness or a baby bump.

I checked for the results, I saw they were all positive and to confirm this I felt my little bump moving inside me, like saying hi mom.

I started to cry and I couldn't stop thinking about the consequence of this. I turned to go to my bedroom and I made a pause next to the door. I tried to open the door and I started to feel weak, I was scared.

That is when I fainted.

_In the evening_

I woke up and I realized that I was in my bed. I'm leaning against something cold and hard, it smell like red wine. Aro.

I opened my eyes and I see Marcus and Caius sitting next to my bed smiling. The door opened and Carlisle came with a trail.

"Babe, I thought you could be hungry so I pick something light for dinner. How are you feeling?" Carl told me

" I'm ok, I guess. Why I'm on bed?"

"Dear one, you will have to stay in bed rest as much as possible. We want you to rest and be comfortable." Marcus said

"I'm not sick; I'm just fainted, not big deal. Can I eat in the table please?"

They looked embarrassed and I felt the they knew and they didn't know how to tell me.

"Ok, just take me to the table and we can talk about this, ok?"

Caius took me to our table and I started to eat. They sat around me and they seems reluctant to talk.

"I see, can you talk to me?"

"Bella is not that we are angry or upset, is that we never thought that this could be possible." Carl told me

"We are not upset; we just do not know what to say." Caius told me

"Ok so I will do this easier for you and I will say it aloud. I'm pregnant! Do you still want me as your mate? I just need to know how this is going to change this situation."

"Love, we will be with you and we will not let you down. We never thought we could be able to father a child and here you are giving us this miracle." Aro told me

"Babe, even if I had my children, I never saw them grow. This child will be a blessing in our long live and we will take care of you two." Carlisle told me

"Bells, after my wife cheated on me, I thought my life will be empty, now you are given us all a reason to live." Caius told me

"Dear on, when I lost Dydime, I thought I was lost, when I met you I felt alive and now I will have you with our child forever". Marcus told me

"How different this is going to be from a normal pregnancy?"

"Normally you have forty weeks till birthdate. I think in this one, it will be only a months and for you, I could say you will be in due date in like two weeks." Carl told me

"This is fast; also the food tastes bad for me. I'm starving but I cannot take the food."

"I have actually an idea; we can try it if you let us." Carl told me

"Ok, go on".

"Maybe our baby need some blood because is half vampire. Could do try to drink some blood, to give it a try?"

"Ok, but if this doesn't work, we have to think about something else".

Jane came with a dark glass. Carl gave it to me and I look at it unsure about how to do this.

"Bells, don't think too much about this. Just try it." Caius told me

I took one breath and I drank it quickly. It was good and it smelled wonderful. I moan with pleasure and I finished the cup fast. I looked shyly at them.

"Can I have more please and maybe I would like to eat an hamburger with fries please".

"Bella that is not good for the baby, you have to eat healthy." Carl told me. I felt bad and my eyes started to water.

"I will be here in fifteen minutes with your food Bells". Caius told before disappearing.

I took a second glass of blood and I went to the toilet. When I returned, Caius was there preparing me my food. Marcus picked me up and took me to the table.

CaPOV

_13__th__ April_

I told my brothers that we had to buy an ultrasound machine to check on Bella's pregnancy. I want to be sure that she is ok and control the baby. I had to install it by myself but it was ok. I was waiting for them to arrive from our room.

Marcus was carrying Bella on his arms, she was not happy and she started to scream, she is having swing moods and is difficult sometimes.

"I told you I'm not sick, I can walk, you don't let me out of my room and it's boring! I finished all my books and I don't want to see another film!"

"Love, you need to rest, this pregnancy is dangerous for you and the baby, please try to understand us". Aro was explaining to her.

"I know you don't want this and you are ashamed of me!" she said

"No, dear one, you are our light and we love you, so please, is also a pleasure to have you in my arms" Marcus told her

"Are you sure sweetie, you still love me?" She was crying now

"Yes dear, I love you so much. Carlisle here we are, were is the machine." Marcus said

I told him to put Bella in the hospital bed and I explained to her how are we going to do this and that she will be able to hear the baby's heart. I put some jelly on her belly and I told her to relax and enjoy the moment. In the beginning, I did not understand what I was looking on the screen. It was messy and did not have a sense into it, and after two minutes I saw it and my dead heart jumped.

"We are not having one baby!"I yelled

"What? Is Isabelle sick? What are you talking about?" they yelled

"Wait, we are having, two, three, no, we are having four babies. Bella you are having quadruplets."

"This is not happening! how in hell I'm going to nurse them, I'm not a fucking cow!" she was crying. I knew something that could her calm down. I connected the sound and we heard for he first time our babies' hearts.

"We love you so much," we told her purring together holding her.

CaiPOV

16th April

I was in the room waiting for Bella to take her to the gardens. She wanted to read and maybe we could take our lunch there. I asked my brothers to give me some time alone with her.

I carried her and the basket and I found the perfect place to picnic next to a pound under some cherry trees. They have some flowers and its smell was wonderful. We read together while we took our lunch. We were having some fun and Felix came to ruin everything.

"Bella, I see you put more baby weigh in the last three days. Your baby bumps is so beautiful!"

He tried to be nice but it was a big mistakes.

"Are you telling me that I fat and ugly. Now I understand why my mates do not touch me anymore. Maybe they found some hot chicks to fool around". She was crying and she did not wanted to be touch.

"Brothers, help!"

They were next to us in two seconds and I asked me what happened. We tried to tell her that we love her and that we were not touching her because we did not want to hurt her but we failed.

In the end, we took her to our room and we fucked her brains out. After all, we were missing her also and she needed some assurance.

She felt sleep, smiling and satiated and we stayed next to her wondering what could happened in the morning.

APOV

19th April

Please God, tell me that today she will be in a good mood or at least not crying like yesterday. I never thought that taking care of a pregnant woman could be this difficult. The only person that can be around Bella without problems is Demetri. She wants him to hold her and she is in better mood with him. He is like a big brother for her, glaring at everybody who dare to bother her. No need to say, he is glaring at us a lot this last days.

Today, she asked us to have lunch with her. We told her that we would there after a meeting with the Russian coven. They are not easy to deal with, but for the moment, they are not difficult, so we do not want to put more pressure on them.

I saw the clock in the room. Geesh, we are an hour late, and a second after I heard that.

"I DO NOT FUCKING CARE THAT THEY HAVE AN IMPORTANT MEETING TODAY. I TOLD THEM TO BE HERE AT NOON AND THEY ARE NOT HERE"

Somebody forgot to close her door again. Alice tried to talk with her, telling that we have this meeting but that we are coming to meet her in a few minutes.

"I KNOW THAT I'M NOT IMPORTANT BUT TODAY IS THE FIRST ANNIVERSARY WHEN I MET THEM, I WANTED TO DO SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR THEM AND NOW THE FOOD IS USELESS"

I was embarrassed and I wanted to hide myself in the next hole available. I said to the Russian that we had a difficult newborn and that Marcus, Caius and Carlisle need to go, to calm her down before she hurt herself. They smirked and told us that the meeting was over anyway and that they will send us their answer as soon as possible. They left the room and we could heard the laughing at us.

We run to our room, to find a very angry Demetri.

"Next time that you are not able to keep your promises to my baby girl, tell me so I will be able to stay with her and she will be not like this". He was purring and she was sleeping in her arms. "Did you try purring to calm her down?" he said.

"No, actually we did not. Ah, as she is like your sister, you can do it." I told him smiling.

After that, we had one of us next to her all the time. We were lucky because she has Jane, Alice, Jasper, Felix, Alec and Demetri. So everybody can work and she has all the time somebody calming her down. They are all like siblings for her and its actually working.

MaPOV

22th April

I was in the couch, talking with Isabelle about the babies and trying to see if we need to buy something for their nursery. It is a first in the vampire world and we are having so much fun about this.

"Dear one, did you think about the babies' names?"

"No, I wanted to see with you, to pick up some names. Maybe if your brothers could come to our room, we can try to choose together." She said

My brothers came; Carlisle was carrying a bottle of orange juice and some french fries. He actually was trying to help her eat properly and spoiling her in the same time. It was working and she was happy.

"Love, did you have any preferences on the name?" Aro asked her

"No, I thought you could help me choose, I know that a name is important and in this case more because they are your children." She said

"I was thinking in name on of the babies Antonio or Athena." Caius said

"Nice and you Carlisle?" She asked

"I do not know, maybe Mark or Rose".

"And you Marcus?"

"Romeo or Juliette, I love this book." He answered

"And you my love, did you have names for our babies? She asked Aro

"I would love Julius or Sophia," He said smiling.

"Nice, so we have the names for our babies". She said beaming at us.

"Are you sure dear one?"

"Yes sweetie, I love the names."

We were sitting next to the couch, with our backs resting on the couches and she was sitting behind us. We were watching a movie. We were relaxed and happy. She was playing with our hairs. After some minutes, she called Jane.

Jane entered the room, looked at us and gasped.

"Jane, can you take me to the bathroom. I would love to take a bath. Dear mates, you can watch your film, I will be here in a few minutes." She said smiling.

Jane took her to the bathroom and we heard the water running. She put some soft music on. After some minutes, she told us to bring her some things.

"Aro, can you bring me some ice tea? Carl can you bring me a book? Marcus, can you come here to kiss me? Caius can you go to the Throne room and pick the cloak that I left over there?"

We should know that something was odd about this, but we never thought this could be possible. As soon as we stood and tied to move, we just felt on the ground, with a feeling that our hair was rip from our heads. She was evil; while we were watching the movie, she braided our hair together. We growled, we were angry, it was the first time that somebody dare to make a prank on us. After some minutes and a lot of pain, we were free and we called Jane. We told her that nobody could enter our room because we have a mate to punish.

We went to the bathroom, Caius was beyond furious. Aro opened the door and we entered, ready to punish her.

And she was there, smiling, in the tub, naked and waiting for us to come to her.

We ripped out clothes off and we went to the tub. I sat on the tub and I took her, shoving hard inside her. She gasped but she was wet and ready. Caius was in her back, already entering from behind and Carlisle and Aro were sucking and biting her nipples. She started to hand job then and she was riding us hard, taking every thrust and every bit, yelling our names. We came together and we took a long bath to calm ourselves.

We took her to the bed and she was smiling at us.

"I'm really sorry for this. I think I was a little evil while planning this but I was missing you so much. Last time you wanted to make love with me was six days ago. I had to make you lose some control. I'm sorry." She said

"Love, why did you have to braid our hair, it was painful." Aro told her.

"Maybe there is something that I can do in order to gain your forgiveness?"

"Well dear one, I think we have some ideas for that and I think you will be happy to oblige." I told her while we started to take of her clothes again.


	11. New ones

Do you remember about (). I'm going to use this a lot from now.

24th April

BPOV

Today I decided to stay on my room. I felt so heavy and big that moving around was not an option anymore. I asked Marcus to take me to the couch and Carlisle was giving me a feet massage. It was really nice. Aron was reading for me, Caius and Marcus were purring, soothing me.

"(Can you hear me?)"

"Marcus, did you say something?" I asked him

"No dear one, why? Did you hear something?"

"I thought I did but maybe I was daydreaming". I said smiling.

"(It's me; I'm talking to you from your belly. Don't speak, just tall in your head)".

"(Sorry baby. Can you hear me? Are you ok?)"

"(Yes, tell them that you need to rest and ask them to take you to bed. They will let you alone and we can talk)"

I yawned and I started to move on the couch like searching a comfortable position to sleep.

"Love are you tired? Do you want to take a nap?" Aro asked me

"Yes love, I need to rest, can you take me to our bed? I would love to have some minutes alone."

He took me to bed and they left the room. Carlisle asked me to call them if I needed some help.

"(I wanted to talk with you about me and my brothers before we meet you. We are trying to help you, we want you to be comfortable and we do not want you to suffer pain)"

"(That's why when you broke my ribs I don't feel it and they mend by themselves?)"

"(Actually that's my brothers doing, one is keeping you from pain and the second is healing you.)"

"(Thanks, by why you are talking to me now?)"

"(We wanted you to rest before the birth. Can you try to sleep now? My third brother told me that if you don't, this will be harder for you. I will wake you up some minutes before you actually need to push)"

"(What do you mean with that?)"

"(Dear mother, you were in labor the last ten hours, thanks to my brother you didn't feel anything. You have four hour more, so rest and I will wake you up in time)"

I was confused but I felt sleep. I have good dream about my beautiful babies and they fathers running after them in our garden. Eventually I woke up.

"(Mother, you have to call our parents, you will need their help. Just tell them that you need your babies touching you skin in order to not feel pain. After I will help you explain that. So do it and I will be able to meet you soon)"

I felt a stab of pain and some warm water running down my legs.

"Aro, Carlisle, Caius, Marcus! I need your help!"

They were in the room two seconds after. The bed was prepare for the birth, Carlisle shifted my body to check how far I was and he gasped.

"Isabella, why you didn't' tell us that you were in labor? Did you have some pain?" he scolded me

"No Carl, I didn't, but I will explain that to you later. Now can you help me with this?"

"Are we making a cesarean surgery?" Marcus asked

"No, is too late, the first baby is already in place. Sorry Isabella, this is going to hurt". Carl told me.

Aro, Caius and Marcus were next to my head. Alice and Jane were helping Carlisle.

"I need you to push every time I say so, can you do it?"

"Yes"

"Push strong, yes like this; breathe, now again I can see his head; push hard!"

I heard a bawl and I knew that my first baby was born.

"It's a boy, he has black hair" Jane said bouncing around

"Aro, his is Julius, you son."

Aro took the baby next to me and I put him next to my heart.

"(Hello mother)"

"(Nice to see you, I love you so much Julius)"

"(Ok, you have to push now; my brother is waiting to see you. Tell my father to pick me up).

"Aro can you take him please?"

"Are you ok love?" Aro asked me

"Yes love, I need to push, so I need you to take him"

"How do you now that?" Carlisle asked me

"I just know. Just help me."

"You were right, here we go again, push hard, I can see the second head, push"

A second bawl and my second baby was born.

"It's a boy, he has blonde hair"

"Mark, Carlisle, this is your son" and two second after I felt this horrible pain inside me.

"(mother, tell them to put my brother next to you abdomen, he will help you with your pain.)"

"I need you to put Mark in my belly please. He is helping me with the pain."

"What are you talking about?" Caius asked me

"Just do it, I will explain later." I yelled

He put Mark next to me and the pain left me.

"I need you to push; we have a third one who wants to be outside. Push hard, breath, I know you are tired, but is a little more and this will be over."

I pushed hard, trying not to bite my lips. Marcus was holding me and saying sweet words in my ears. Another bawl.

"It's a boy, he has white hair"

"This is your son Caius, he is Antonio"

Caius took the baby and he came next to me to show me his face.

"Dear Isabella, I know that you must be exhausted but I need you for the last time to push and you will be able to rest and enjoy our babies."

"Ok, let do it."

I pushed hard again, they helped me, holding me and talking. And my last baby was born

"It's another boy, he has brown hair".

"Your baby Marcus, this is Romeo."

Alice told Carlisle to go with me that they will take care of the rest. To clean me up. After five minutes, something must happened.

"Carlisle, come here, I do not understand this." Jane told him

He went to check me and he gasped.

"I think that one of the babies has healing powers."

"(Tell him not to worry, that after we can rest, we will explain to him everything, just tell him that I can talk with you right now. That will reassure them)" Julius said

"My mates, the babies and I need to rest. I need to clean myself and after a little sleep, I will tell you what happened here."

"You can explain this? How?" Aro asked me

"Julius is talking to me, he has the gift to speak in your mind and he did this to help me during the birth. Please, I'm so tired.

They took the babies; they clean them and feed them some blood. They felt sleep. Jane helped me with the shower and I ate something before falling sleep.

_Six hours later_

I woke up feeling something was odd. I heard my babies crying and may mates trying to calm them down. It was not working.

"Aro, are you ok love? Are the babies ok?"

"I do not know what they want, we fed them with some blood before and they were happy, but now, they do not want to drink. I cannot read them also, they are strong shields like you?" Aro told me.

"Let me try something?" I told him smiling "(Julius, baby, mom is here; can you tell me what is going on?)

"( I hungry and I don't want blood and I was calling you and you were not answering me.)" Julius said.

"Aro, can I take Julius, please?"

"Love, I do not want you to be tired, I'll just try to calm him down." He said

"Love, I will be, he needs me, and he told me that."

"How do you know that?" he said staring at me his eyes wide open.

"He is talking to me, mind talking, you cannot listen because he is a shield, I will try to convince him to talk to you, ok? Just let me try this."

He gave me Julius and I took him in my arms. I open my shirt and I put him next to my breast. I just hoped that he would not bit me. He smelled my milk and started to drink. I was happy that I could do this. He was so beautiful; he has black hair and brown eyes. His face was similar to Aro and he was smiling at me.

"(Thanks, I was so hungry. Do you think daddy will want to talk with me?) Julius asked me

"(Yes baby, but remember that you have four fathers even if you looked like him, ok?)

Aro was looking at us, smiling and happy. After I finish breastfeeding my baby, Aro took him and I realized that they were talking.

"Marcus, can you bring Rome here, I will feed him."

I held him next to my heart and he was so beautiful, his hair is brown and he has brown eyes, he is like a mint Marcus. He looked at me like trying to read me.

"(He wants to tell you that he loves you and that he loves our fathers)" I heard Julius telling me.

"(Thanks baby)" I told him, "Romeo is telling Julius that he loves us.

My mates smiled and Marcus took Romeo, and started to changed him, preparing him to bed. I asked Caius to bring me Antonio. He has white hair like Caius and also has my eyes but his face is like Caius.

As I feed him, I felt something strange in my body.

"(He is trying to heal your body, to make it be like before you were pregnant,)" Julius told me, I saw my body getting tone and my scars disappearing. Is going to be handy to have Julius next to us to tell us what his brothers need.

Caius left the room to go to the nursery with Antonio and Carlisle came with Mark.

"Babe, are you sure you want to try to feed him. I'm not sure you will have enough milk for him." Carlisle told me

"I will try, if I do not have milk, we will try with regular milk. At least I have to try." And I had milk for him. After they fed and were ready for bed. Alice, Jane and Heidi took them to the nursery.

"You need time alone, we will care for them and you will see them tomorrow morning. They will sleep all night, do not worry." Alice told us

I asked them for some human minutes and I took a quick shower. I put a black dress and I went to see my mates.

They were waiting for me with the diner ready. We were sitting together, smiling and having fun.

"I know you have many question, but before I want to say something. Can you hear me out?" I asked them

"Yes love, tell us" Aro told me

I started to walk pace around the room; they were looking at me, waiting for me to talk.

"Bells, tell us, we are getting worry." Caius told me

"I know the last two weeks were difficult for you. The secrecy about the pregnancy, having to work and coming here every time I asked for it. I'm just so sorry for being so annoying, I couldn't help you and I feel that I was the worst mate that you could have." I told them sad, starting to cry.

"Dear on, we knew that this will be hard on you. Usually a woman will have forty weeks to assimilate the pregnancy; you had only two weeks. We love you." Marcus told me.

"Babe, we are not upset with you, we knew that this could be hard on you." Carl told me

"And if you want, after your body recover,wWe can punish you and it will be ok after that." Caius told me smirking at me.

"Caius, you do not be to be naught with her now" Aro said angrily "Love, you gave us the best present that we could ever wanted. Just tell us how this happened". Aro told me.

I sat on the couch next to Carl, I did not know how to tell this.

"Do you remember when I asked Marcus if he talked to me?" they nodded. "That was Julius talking to me. He was preparing me to the birth, he asked me to sleep some hours and he woke me up we I was ready to push. If I understood this, the babies have some gift, interesting gifts. Julius can do mind talking, Mark can control pain, Antonio can heal and Romeo is a seer. And they are also shields."

Aro was amazed and exited, after all he is a collector and his babies have strong gift of their own.

"Isabella, you gave me the most beautiful present and I cannot tell you how much I love you.

"We will see tomorrow, at least we are lucky that they are ready to sleep all night and that we have three greats babysitters." I was getting tired again. "I'm tire again, Caius can you hold me while I sleep? Marcus, Aro and Carlisle, you can stay with us also, if you want."

Caius took me to bed and I felt sleep fast, having my mates around me; we were happy having our babies with us at last.


	12. Adjusting things together

I do not own the book's characters, only the one that I created.

This is a hot one. Please some reviews to know if I'm doing it ok.

BPOV

25th july

I spent the last three months nursing my babies. Now they look like three years old and is nice to be around them.

I sleep a lot in the nursery; I love to be there when they need me at night. I stopped breastfeeding two weeks after they were born; now they were eating human's food and drinking blood. They were half vampire and half human. We know that they will grow fast and that this will stop when they will be like twenty years old. I will have twenty months to see them grow and enjoy this.

Today I was reading a book while they were talking, holding their hands, not speaking. I saw their fathers do it on the throne room. They do that when they want some privacy.

My mates were restless, they come to see their children every time they could and they will kiss me. They are colder with me and I do not know what to do, so I'm giving them time to think.

My sister and brothers were helping me adjust to my new life and now I enjoy shopping with them or just playing in the family room.

I saw Julius asking me to go near them. I sat on the floor and we started playing.

Alice came and told me that Demetri wanted to talk with me and that Jane will take care of my sons. She picked me up and took me to my room.

Demetri was waiting for me; he was sitting in one of the couches. Alice went to sit down and I sat next to him.

"Demi, what do you need? How can I help you?"

"Bella, you know I love you but I need to tell you something that you will not love to hear." He said, "Did you realized that you changed a lot after your sons were born? You will only stay around them; you will let us be with you but not really connecting with us. I know you love them but they are your entire life and is not ok, not for you or them." He said

"Bella, I talk with Julius and they feel that they are not letting you live a normal live. He asked me to talk with you. They need you but they need to have some time alone also. You do no need to be around them all the time." Alice told me

"I did not realize about this. It just that I love them too much and I was scared about losing a part of their live that I did not wanted to be far for them. Sorry"

"This is not the only problem that we have. What did you hear about the kings in the last months?" Demetri asked me

"That they were rather moody and that the vampires are really scared about them. Is it true?"

"Bella, you don't come to the Throne room anymore, you don't sleep in this room, and you will not have time alone with them. They miss you and you put some barriers for them. Close your eyes and try to feel not to think and you will see it." Alice told me

I closed my eye and I let myself relax, trying to pick up my feelings. I felt a wave of sadness and despair crushing me and I cringed.

"I suppose they are angry with me now. Can you help me to do something special for them? Do not talk with anybody tonight. We will go shopping and I would like to plan anything during the trip. In this way, they will not suspect anything. Demetri tell Heidi to go to throne room and tell them that I will leave the castle to buy some toys for the boys and that I will be returning at evening. Alice take me to the parking and we will leave to town."

They did as I told them and five minutes after we were traveling to the next mall.

CaPOV

I sat on my throne sulking again. It took all my control to keep my power under leash but I can say that I'm failing because the guards and our guest are whimpering and my brother looked rather uncomfortable.

The birth took place three months ago and I feel that I lost my mate the same day. She is all the time with my children and she does not want us to be around her like before. I love my children deeply and I will protect them but I missed her and It's killing us.

Each night, we will go to our room and sit on the bed, waiting for her to come and each morning we will go to the nursery to see her and try to talk with her. She will give us a cold kiss and she will return her attention to them.

I talked with Julius and he explain to me that she is afraid of losing time with them while they grow up. I can understand it but it hurts me anyway.

Today was the worst. I missed her too much, talking with her, kissing her, making love to her. I was losing my control when Aro said to our guest that we will stop the meeting and that we will called them tomorrow.

"Carlisle, you have to control yourself, you cannot let your power out like this, you are hurting us brother". Aro told me

"I cannot help it, I missed her so much and she is ignoring me. I do not know how much time I will be able to handle this."

Heidi came to the room to inform us that Isabella, Alice and Demetri left the palace to go shopping for the boys. That they will be returning to the castle in the evening. It took all my control to answer to her and I left to the training room. I asked them to leave me alone and I close the doors. I knew that they would be waiting outside in case I need help.

I saw the room; there were some statues, nice ones, representing the different Greeks gods. In addition, there were some chairs and different ornaments.

I stood in the middle of the room, thinking about how much I love her and how much I miss her, feeling my power letting off from me. I heard some noises and I looked around me. All the statues were dust and the chairs are ornaments were destroy. I fell to the ground and I sobbed hard.

APOV

We left Carlisle alone in the training room, he was upset and he needed to vent this. We stayed outside; maybe he would need our help to feel better. Some minutes after, I felt this enormous wave of power, we heard stone breaking, and he started to sob.

We entered to the room and he was crouching on the floor. We told the guard to leave us alone and we took him to our room. He was exhausted and I knew that we were all the same. It is difficult to be apart from you mate, but feel that she is actually ignoring us, is too painful. I was thinking that maybe she is too deep into her mother instincts that she could not feel the pull. Maybe we needed to help her and we were just thinking about ourselves that we did not realized that this was hard for her to. Carlisle was drinking some blood that helped him reign control of his power again. My phone rang. The ID told me Isabella was calling me.

"Isabella, how can I help you?" I asked her

"Aro, I was trying to buy some toy for the babies and I felt in love with one mini castle. I thought that we can put it in the garden, you know where we used to eat sometimes." She said

"But love this is our special place. Do you want to destroyed it and use it for something else." I said

"Aro, we can find eventually another place to eat. In this place the children will be protected from the guests and the will be able to play alone if they want to." She said angry.

"But love, that why we chose it, to be able to be alone without nobody to bothering us."

"Aro, this evening, the castle will arrive; I gave the indications to the transporter. You have to be there at eight pm. They will let the boxes and I will put everything together with Demetri tomorrow". She said

"Why tomorrow?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Because tonight I will stay in the city, I will be at home tomorrow for breakfast. In addition, you cannot go to the garden now; I sent a human girl to prepare the place and I do not want any of you near her. Now I have to leave, Alice is calling me."

I was speechless and rather angry. When I saw my brothers, I could see that they were angry too. She has to remember she is our mate; we will not take her treating us like this, as if we were only toys for her. She ignored us for three months but tomorrow morning she will be punish, not in a public way but she will have to answer to us.

"Aro, you know what we have to do, this is too much and we cannot let her play with us like this." Caius told me, fire in his eyes.

"She will have to answer to us and to show us some respect." Marcus said

"We need to think about her punishment. I do not want her to be hurt, but she need to see that she is wrong". Carlisle told me.

"So, my brother, I think we have some work to do. Can we go to the study, please?

CaiPOV

_Eight pm_

Even if we were not happy about this, we went to the garden. We were sad because she destroyed our especial place but it was too late and we could not do anything about this. When we arrive we saw a white tent, it was big like a room and has lights inside. We entered and we saw a table, prepared for five people, with a blood bottle. In the opposite corner, we saw a big round bed with black silk linen and golden pillows.

Then we saw her. She was in the middle of the tent, naked, sitting on her feet, submissive and looking at the floor, not daring to look at us.

Even if I was angry, I felt that this was not ok, I run to her and I took her in my arms and I carry her to the bed.

"Isabella, why are acting like this? Explain yourself now!"

"Caius, I'm so sorry, I'm just so sorry. I'm so selfish and I did not take care of you as I should. I felt that I could lose any of the development of our sons that I forgot that you are my mates. I was blocking my pull and I felt today that my soul was crying for you." She said crying

"Love, we love you so much and we did not realized that you need time to adjust to our new life. We just sulked around and made our life more difficult that it should be." Aro told her.

"I miss you so much that I wanted to make something special for us. I changed our especial place to make it our private place. Demetri and Alice helped me." She told us.

"Dear one, what do you like to do tonight?" Marcus asked her.

"I will love to eat and after we can talk if you want." She said smiling

"Bells, I would love to eat with you, put this dress on and we will eat."

We say on the table and we ate. She prepared our favorites food and she gave us some blood to drink. She was explaining to us how Julius will tell her anything and how he was trying to make her see that we were missing her. She told us about the secret meeting that they were having and we all laughed when we realized that it would be hard for us to discover any treachery that they will plan in the future.

After diner, we went to sit on the bed and she asked some humans minutes before she will meet us on the bed. I was anxious to see what she was planning for us.

BPOV

They were on the bed, already naked and as I saw them, I felt my core hot and wet. They growled and Marcus run next to me, picked me up and took me to bed, were he pinned me and started to ravish my mouth.

I felt some hands roaming over my body and I was so aroused that I even could smell myself.

"Marcus can you lie on your back. I want to taste you." I told him pushing him to the bed.

"Bells can you be on your four while you suck him? I will love to taste you and claim you." Caius told me.

I started to caress Marcus's dick while I felt a tongue licking between my folds, playing with my numb and drinking my juices. I starts sucking Marcus hard stroking his balls, lapping the split on the head of his cock. I felt a finger entering my pussy and another one entering my rear. I was in heaven. I saw that Aro was next to me and I started to stroke his cock.

Some minutes after, Caius started to shove inside my pussy and Carlisle was pushing himself into my ass. They started to move slowly but they were building some speed. I was sucking Marcus hard, stroking Aro's dick and riding Caius while Carl was driving me crazy. I did not last long and I released screaming they names. Caius was the first to come, yelling my name. Carlisle shoved into my pussy and he come after some hard jostles.

Marcus pushed me to my back and entered me, he is so big and I was gasping in pain. After three months, it was a little too much.

"Are you ok, dear one? He asked me.

"Yes sweetie, just give me some a minutes to get use to your size and I will be ok." He nodded and did not move. I was so full of him and I told him to move. He started to roll his hips, thrusting deeper and harder. I was so close that I did not stand it. We came together and I was tired.

Aro was sitting next to me. He was smiling and he put me in his lap, I was straddling him and he started to kiss me, palming my breast, twisting my nipples with his fingers. I look around us and we were alone. Marcus, Caius and Carlisle left us alone.

Aro was now looking at me and he was smiling.

"I missed you so much, my lover. I know that you needed to be around them but I was missing you so much." He said

"I'm sorry for being so selfish."

"Just mate with me and we will be one as before" he said taking one of my nipples with his mouth. I moaned pressing his face to my breast. He took my hips with his hands and he slid his cock inside me. I started to ride him hard, looking at his eyes, drowning myself into them, looking at my soul. He ravish my mouth while I pushed him deeper inside me, claiming him as he claimed me.

"Harder, faster" he was saying to me as I rode him

"I will not last longer if I do it, lover"

"Come for me my lover, come with me, love!" he yelled

"Aro"

"Isabella"

We were breathing ragged and he was kissing me softly.

"Why the left us alone?" I asked him

"They went to our room to prepare a bath. You will be sore after this. And they wanted to give us time alone. I was missing you so much and I had to be there for them, to calm them down, especially Carlisle."

He gave me my dress and he took me to our room. We took a bath, they were purring at me, and they were kissing me.

After I was clean and dressed, we went to the nursery to feed the boys and put him to sleep. Heidi, Jane, Alice, Felix, Demetri and Jasper were staying with them for the night and I went to sleep on my bed, Aro holding me and my other mates, lying around me.


	13. Rome

I don't own the principal charecters.

Some reviews please!

BPOV

20th August

I spent the last month adjusting to my new life. We made some compromises and now my schedule is in order to please all the people in my life.

I start my day at seven am, I take breakfast and prepare myself for a long day. I have to go to the Throne room at eight pm; I don't have to participate in the trials but they want me there. I do not have an clue why I have to do it, I have to ask eventually. Usually I read on my favorite corner or one of my mates will take me on his lap. At midday, we go to the nursery and we take lunch with the little four, as we call them.

They are eight months old but they look like eight years old. They are nice and mature for they age. Jane and Alice are they teachers and they are smart ones.

After lunch, I spend an hour with my sons before they start with lessons and we have to return to the Throne room. At seven pm, I go to my room, I take a shower and I prepare our diner. We love to have some time alone to talk about our day. After diner we go to the nursery, we read something to our children and we put them to bed. Finally, after that, I have time to enjoy my mates and go to sleep between their arms.

This is the ideal routine, but normally like today, I was running from one place to another, trying not to be too late or fall in the way.

This morning I woke up early, Marcus was kissing me because . he decided that he wanted to play a little. It was five am. I was not in good mood when he finally let me go to the bathroom. After breakfast, I went to the shower and I was taking a good bath, when Jane told me that Julius was fighting with Mark and that she needed some help. I went to the nursery and it took me long time to calm down my sons.

I went to the throne room and I found my mates angry with me because I was an hour late. I couldn't explain anything because the first guest were already there. We went to the nursery to found that as we were late, the boys were already in class and we had to eat a sandwich before rushing again to work.

I was having a bad day and I wanted it to sleep.

I though that maybe if I made a good diner, I could help the kings with their mood, but they send me a note telling me that they were traveling to Rome and that they will return in the morning. Not need to say I went to bed without eating.

_Next morning_

As the king were in Rome, I had some alone time and I use it to prepare some activities for the boys and also to read and write. I'm trying to write a book about elves and vampires. I not going to publish it but is something nice to do when I have free time. No need to say, I don't get to write often.

It was nice to seat on my desk, letting my head fly and putting some of my crazies' ideas on paper. I do not let anybody read this, is private. Marcus asked m several times and I not letting him read this. Is too embarrassing.

"Good morning"

"Good morning dear one. How was your night?" Marcus asked me

"I tried to sleep, got a shower and now I writing on the office. How is work?" I said carefully

"Bells, I do not know if we are returning today or tomorrow. We will know this evening and we will call you to let you know." Caius said

"Ok"

"Babe, we wanted to be with you but we have some problems in Rome and we have to deal with this before going home," Carlisle told me

"Don't worry, I know that you are working, I miss you but I will be ok. Just call me tonight to tell me when you will be at home."

We said goodbye and I went to the nursery.

MarkPOV

Mother came to our room, she said she wanted to play with us but now she is sitting in the couch, staring at the space.

I know that our fathers left yesterday. They came to say goodbye and told us that they will be at home today.

"Ro, can you see if dad is coming today?"

"Why do you think they are not coming?" he asked me

"Look at mom, she is not crying, but I think they called her to tell her that they are staying longer. I feel her pain and I will try to help her, but I want to know why she is in pain."

He closed his eyes and asked us to hold our hands together.

_(Carlisle was sitting next to the window; he was talking with Marcus and Caius._

"_I do not think that we should hide this from her. She will be mad with us." He said_

"_Are you going to tell her that her beloved almost died? That we had to put him together and now he is in pain?" Marcus said_

"_It was not our fault, how could we know that this coven has somebody that could prevent us to help him. Even you could not approach to them." Caius said to Carlisle_

"_I could, but I was scared to kill him if I attacked them. I could do it only after they dismembered him and they left him on the side. It is killing me brother. I hope he will forgive me one day." Carlisle said_

"_He already told you that he knows you tried to help him. He loves you brother." Marcus said. "But the question is, do we have to tell her or not?"_

"_I think that she is the only one that could help him and he needs her. Maybe she need to come here." Carlisle said_

"_But you know that we don't want her out of the castle too much, she could be kill but accident and with this coven out, I'm afraid of losing her." Caius said)_

We yelled and mom came next to us.

"Jul, Mark, Ro and Antonio, what is going on?" She said

"Mother, we saw our dads in Rome and they need you. I cannot tell you why but you need to call them and tell them to tell you the truth."

She called Jane and Alice and told them to stay near us, that she had some calls to make and she left the room.

BPOV

I run to my room and I pick up the phone.

"Hello Bells. Can I help you?" Caius said

"Tell me what are you hiding from me!" I yelled

"Let me put the speakers on." He said, "What do you think we are hiding from you Isabella?"

Ok, this is not good, when they call me with my full first name, usually we have a problem or they are angry with me. I tried to calm down and found a way through this.

"I was in the nursery, when the boys screamed and started to cry? Mark told me that I have to call you because you need to tell me the truth and that you need me."

"Isabella, we do not want you to worry, you need to be there to take care of our children." Marcus told me

"You will help us if you stay at home and we can take care of our problem here." Carlisle said

In that moment, I felt a stab in my heart and I knew it. Something happened to my beloved. I would ask in a very sneaky way, but they will have to tell me.

"The only thing that could convince me to stay at home is to hear my beloved telling me that he needs me here. Can I talk to Aro, please?" My pain was stronger and I couldn't breathe normally. He was in pain and he needed me.

"Bells, he is busy talking with one of the coven here in Rome. He will call you as soon that he is available. I promise you." Caius told me

"Carlisle, I cannot breath and I have this pain in my heart, like a knife stabbing me a thousand times. So I will ask this, Is Aro ok or he needs me?"

I heard him sigh and I knew that this time I will get the truth from him.

"Can you let Jane and Alice with the boys and be here as soon as possible. We did not want you to let you in the dark but he did not want you to be anxious because of him. We will tell you more when you will be here. Demetri and jasper will take you here. Just be carefully because there is a dark coven and they can try to harm you." Carlisle told me

"Ok, I'm on my way"

_Three hours later_

I told Alice and Jane that I had to go to Rome to help the kings. Demetri and jasper prepared the bags and we left the castle. We arrived to the house and I run to meet the brothers in their office.

"Where is he? How this happened?" I asked as soon as I entered the room.

"I need you to sit and calm down, this is not going to be easy to hear." Marcus said

"Please tell me, I just feel this pain in my heart and soul and this is getting stronger by the minute".

"We were supposed to meet a little coven that was making problems in the city. We had a spy and he told us that they did not has any particular gift; they were just strong and old. We came to the meeting and, as you know Aro, he wanted to read the leader in order to see why they making this problem in first place." Caius told me

"When he took his hand, we realized that we had a problem. They put a barrier between Aro and they; they were fighting with him, trying to kill him. I could see that I could burn the shield, but I also saw that I could kill him in the same time. They took off his arms and legs and they put him aside to attack me. When his was on the side I could kill the leader and four more vampires." Carlisle told me "the problem is that he does not want you to know that he is hurting and he needs you to heal."

"Dear one, he does not know that you called and that you are here. Try to make him understand that we did not call you and that his sons told you. Can you do this for us?" Marcus told me.

"Yes, I will do this and I will be there to help him. Now, where is he?"

APOV

This is agony! Nothing compare to this pain, is nearly as painful as my change was. I try to remember why I got into this and I cannot think straight.

We were having this meeting with the new coven. Our spy told us that they did not have any power but when I tried to read their leader, I felt this strong shield blocking me from my brothers preventing any help from them. They were five and I tried to fight but one was sneaky and I did not see that he was in the shadows. Big mistake and now I have to recover from being dismember. I would love to have my lover with me, but I told them not to tell her.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard the door open and my beloved run to me.

"Aro Volturi! Why you did not call me? Why I had to hear about this from ours sons? Can you just imagine how afraid they were?" She was angry with me but I could see also that she was worry and that she loved me. "I was so sad because you were here, not coming home. I was lost in my thoughts and not really trying to pretend that I cared about the others. And I felt this pain in my heart that was killing me and I felt that you needed me."

She sat next to me and asked me to put my head on her shoulder. I knew that she saw the scars on my body because she was caressing me and telling me that she will take care of me.

I felt better; I called my brothers and asked them to bring me more blood.

"Jasper, I have an idea, maybe we can help him heal if you can induce him in some kind of state of sleepiness? Can you do that for me?" Bella asked

"Could be a good idea, but as he will a little vulnerable, he has to give his authorization to do this."

She looked at me and searched into my eyes.

"Aro, we want to help you and I think that if you drink more blood and you let Jasper help you, you will heal faster. Maybe tomorrow morning we can go home." She said

"Ok, let do it, but I want you to be near me while I will be off. It's going to be the first time in 3510 years that I will be this vulnerable. I trust you to be there for me." I told her.

I drunk a goblet of blood and I lied next to her. My brothers were in the room, sitting next to my bed and jasper was standing next to the head bed.

I felt drowsy, my thoughts were more inconsistent and I started to dream.

'_I was in the throne room, waiting for my brother to come. We had work to do and they were late. The doors opened and I saw this beautiful immortal, the most beautiful woman that I ever saw. She was smiling at me, her eyes were golden and she was calling me, telling me to go with her, to follow her and to claim her._

_I followed her into my room and when we arrived, I realized that I was next to my beloved. She was changed and she was mine'._

"Love, are you ok?" I hear her beautiful voice next to me

"mmmm" I tried to talked but I was sleepy and I did not want to move yet.

"Aro, we need you to wake up. Jasper is trying to help you but you have to help him to." She muttered into my ear.

"mmmm" not really, this is too good.

I felt her tongue sucking my ear lobe while playing with my hair. I bolt into the bed and they were all laughing at me.

"Bells, I have to tell you that if one day I fall sleep, do not dare to do that to me," Caius said

I was so embarrassed. I put her on my laps and started to kiss her hard ravishing her mouth.

"You are so paying this when we arrive home, my love"


	14. Guests

I don't own twilight

Reviews please! Would love to know what you think about this

A little lemon here

MaPOV

15th August

I was in the throne room, waiting for our last guest to arrive. Bella, Carlisle, Jane, Felix, Jasper, Alice and the little four were in England. They were visiting the city were Carlisle was born. It was her idea and I was glad to see how much she loves to share our experiences with them.

Aro was moody again and Caius was sulking. I was sad but I tried to conceal this for the guard sake. Caius's bad mood in getting everybody edgy. Next time Bella is traveling, she is taking him with her.

Demetri told us that the guest are coming and when the door opened, the Cullen entered the room.

"Dear Cullen is wonderful to see you." Aro said.

I am happy that the power of my children is lingering around us and Edward cannot use his power. He was upset and I knew that this meeting could be difficult.

"Aro, as you can see our coven is smaller now. We lost our maker, because of this, Alice and Jasper went to live with Peter. And also we lost Bella in that horrible accident." Edward said

"We are sorry to hear that. We were so happy when she came to visit us in Paris; we went to Rome, Madrid, London. She wanted to come to Volterra but she asked from us to have some time alone before coming here. She was in Corse when she had this accident. I wanted Demetri to go with her, but she said that she needed to say goodbye to her past and she wanted to be alone," I told him

"And you cancel the annual ball for her?" Esme asked

"Dear Esme, when we heard about the accident, we went to search for her or at least to find her body, we searched for two month, without results. We canceled the ball because we were in France. Even when we knew that she was lost, we stayed there grieving. My brothers and I will never recover from losing her". Aro said

"Losing her or losing a potential guard, Aro?" Edward snapped

"Do not dare to say that" Caius yelled, "She was important to us, while she was in Paris, our house was full of light and laugh. How you dare to insult her like this. Even if she would be a part of our coven, she would never be a guard but a member of our family, an equal to us."

Caius was losing control; he was missing her so much. Aro glared at him and he stormed from the room.

"You have to excuse our brother, Bella was important to him; she was the only person that made him feel young and happy. I even saw her yelling at him sometimes because he was driven her mad and he was running after her apologizing." Aro said laughing; I saw Emmet and Rosalie smiling at that.

"Why I'm not surprise hearing that Bella yelled at him, she was so foolish sometimes." Edward said.

"Young Cullen, even if you do not believe it, I will not allow you to talk about her like this. We have some of her personals items for her family and we will appreciate that you take them to the States."

"This year, the annual ball will be host on her honor. I will send you your invitations soon. In addition, we will love to have the pack for the occasion. You will tell them and I will called to explain why we want them here." Aro said

"I do not think that the pack will come to Volterra, they hate us deeply". Edward said

"In this case, young one, I will take care of that. Do you need something else?" Aro said

"Did you hear from Carlisle? After he left he told us that he would write or call but he never did it." Rosalie said

I looked at her and I saw how much she missed him. I will have to talk with my brother about his family.

"Carl was here after he left you. We wanted him to stay with us, he is our brother, but he said that he needed sometime alone. He calls us to give us some news and I thing that he was in England now. He is happy and I hope that he will return to us soon, to his right place. We miss him so much," I told her smiling trying to make her feel comfortable.

"Somebody told us that you have a fourth king now, is this true?" Edward asked

"We have an old friend who helps us sometimes. He is not here now so you will not be able to meet him. Maybe at the ball you will see him."

"We will leave now and we wanted to thank you for the time Bella spent with you, I know she was really happy with you," Esme said. Edward was fuming and wanted to leave.

"Dear friends, it was nice to see you. Have a good travel home.

EdPOV

15th September

After the meeting with the monsters of Volterra, we traveled around Europe to give Esme and Rosalie shopping time. They were bouncing every time we went to a mall. It was boring and sometimes I left them alone with Emmet.

Today we were going to Romania, to visit Vladimir and Stephan. They lead us to a salon and they gave us some animal blood.

"So you were in Volterra? Did you see the fourth?" Vladimir asked me

"No, he was traveling. Did you see him?"

"We went last month to visit them and I remember that the fourth said that he was traveling to England. We had to talk about some laws that need some changes, including a vampire dating a human." Stephan told us

"And why they want to change this law?" Esme asked

"Because in December, they were traveling with a human girl and she died. Some people said that they were in love with her and when they lost her, they started to think about this law and how cruel could be to a vampire to lost his mate because she is a human." Vladimir told us

"They were in love with a human girl? Do you know the name of the girl?" I asked, knowing the truth.

"I think her name was Bella. After she died, the brothers did not eat for weeks and the guard had to call an old friend who helped them with the lost. He came for a short period and forced them to feed, leaving after when they were on their feet." Stephan told us.

"Why do you know all this?" Emmet said

"Last year I found my mate. She is special and I love her very much." Vladimir told me. "She is one of the guards and because of her contract and her loyalty to the brothers, she cannot live with me."

"She is one of their guards? Who?" I asked him

"Sorry Edward, but she does not want me to say that. I have the authorization to visit her as much as I want and she comes here when she is not needed." He said

"That is why you stopped trying to kill them and you are having a good relationship with them?" Esme asked them

"She loves them. How can I hurt her trying to kill them? Would you do that to your mate?" Vladimir asked me

"No, I know I would not do that. Do you know the name of this friend that helped them?"

"It was Carlisle, my friend." He said smiling

_5__th__ October Forks_

We arrived to the house and we decided to change the rooms. I would love to have Alice room back. It was my room before she came. We were talking about the blueprints and choosing the furniture when Emmet arrived from the hunt.

"I got a call from Stephane; he wanted to know if we arrived to the house. He said that he is planning to visit us soon. I thought that we have to inform the pack or they will kill him," He said

"Yes. Edward, can you call Sam to inform him? We have to add a guest room to our plans." Esme said

"Yes mom, I will do it. Talking about the Romanians, we never talked about what they told us." I told them

"That they were in love with Bella. I'm trying to imagine her with one of them and I'm freaking out. Now, do you imaging her with the three of them. Is sick, she is my belly bear." Emmet said

"That could explain the purring also. She was lucky that they didn't claim her that day. If this is true, they love her enough to hurt her in the mating process." Rosalie said

"I did not want to think about that but is true. They looked at her as she was a treasure and when we left, for a moment I thought they will cry."

"Caius and Marcus were in grieve. Caius never took care of a human, he only feeds from the. Marcus never speaks in the court and now he was leading the meeting. Edward, you were lucky that they not killed you." Emmet said

"I know but I was thinking that the kings told us that Carlisle was in England, to be near his roots; and after Vladimir told us that the fourth was in England in a business travel. How strange." I said "They changed, their hair was longer, they eyes were glowing and I could no see their thoughts. They have a shield with them." I said.

"Like Bella, I cannot believe that Isabella could lie to us like this. She was my daughter and I loved her so much." Esme said

"But also she left us, without thinking about our hearts. She left me because she was confuse about them and she wanted to grieve her past as Aro told us."

"There is nothing that we can do about this. We will wait to see." Esme said

CarlPOV

We are in London and our children are staying in Paris with Jane, Alice, Jasper and Felix. I wanted to have some time with Bella to talk about our lives.

Eventually we will have to introduce her to our world and the brothers will have to proclaim my return as the fourth king. I know that she is scared about Edward reaction and we know that Victoria will try to seek revenge from her.

"Babe, I wanted to be alone with you because we have to talk about how we are going to tell the vampire world about us. You are our mate and we want them to know that you are our and we want to be able to show our children. In addition, I need to claim my place in the coven. We do not want to push you to do this but you have to understand that the farther we will do it, is going to be more difficult." I told her holding her between my arms.

"Carl, I was thinking about this and I wanted to talk with you also. I'm missing my family, the Cullen. I miss my mother, my teddy bear and my big sys. I'm just don't know how Edward will take this. He is unpredictable. I asked Alice to see how to do it and she cannot see." She told me. She moved in my arms facing me and she took my chin looking into my eyes. "I thing that you have to claim you place next to your brothers, you do not have to hide or at least, you need the vampire world to recognize you as they king. I will support any decision you will take as your mate.

I love her, she know how to comfort me and she can understand my needs. I picked her up and I run to our room. We stood next to our bed. I claim her lips, kissing her hard, nibbling her lips and tasting her mouth. I played with her tongue fighting for domination; she gave up easily. I pushed her on the bed, she was on her back and I put her hands over her head, tying them with a silk rope. She was shivering with anticipation and she was aroused. I love her smell.

I looked at her naked and vulnerable. She was mine to decide what to do and she was shivering and hot. I trailed my finger on her skin, playing with her nipples and her navel. I kissed her, attacking her neck and palming her breast. She was whimpering and saying my name like a prayer. I licked one nipple and I sucked hard, biting it. She arched her back trying to push her tit closer to my mouth. I descended, lapping her and I sucked her navel while brushing my hand over her cunt. I kissed her mount and I open her folds with my fingers before starting licking her clit. I wanted her to come on my mouth so I entered her core and started thrusting hard with my tongue. She was crying my name ready for release, her walls pulsing around me.

"Babe, come for me, I want to taste you, come now!"

"Carlisle" She yelled

I took all her juices while she was recovering and when I was satiated, I shoved hard inside her pussy making her gasp. She was so tight and wet.

"Carl, is so good, I love to feel you inside me"

"Babe, you are so tight and hot," I was moving faster and reaching deeper, I was losing my control and I wanted faster and harder.

"CARL, this is so fucking good. Don't stop, harder, deeper. Ohgodohgodohgod….."

Now she was losing it, she couldn't said a word. Me either.

"Now babe, come with me!"

"Carlisle"

"BABE"

I ride her orgasm a little longer and I cuddled her next to me, she was almost sleep.

"I love you so much," she muttered

"Me too babe, you are my life"


	15. Changes

I started a new story called Games; I have my favorite couple having fun.

Please some reviews will help me.

I do not own twilight.

EsPOV

_14__th__ November_

I spent the last months remodeling the house and yesterday I finished the guest room. Stephane is arriving today and all the family is waiting in the living room. Is the first time that he is coming here. Usually we go to their castle.

We felt his car driving in our yard and we went outside to meet him. He is really handsome, he is blond and his body is lean but muscular. He is kind but can be cruel with his enemies. I still remember the hate that he used to have for the Volturi. I will have to talk with him about this.

Edward went to greet him. Sometimes I feel that he feels that he is the leader of this coven. So I made myself know before he arrives to the car.

"Stephan, nice to see you. My son is going to help you with your luggage." I said smiling at him. Edward glared at me, he did not like that I put him on his place, again.

"Dear Esme is so nice to see you all. I needed some vacation and a friend to talk." He was smiling at me and I felt so warm. I was confused but I like it.

"Edward is going to show you to your room and we can meet in my study if you wish."

"Yes, dear, I'll meet you there soon." He left with my son and I went to my office. Is still strange for me to think about this room as mine. It was Carlisle before and I could no change anything yet. He was important for me and I hope to see him soon.

I was lost in my thoughts when I saw him sticking his head out of the door.

"Esme, can I come in please?"

"Yes, come, we can sit on the couch." I sat next to him feeling comfortable. "Tell me what is going on that make you feel restless?"

"My brother is living in Volterra now. He could not be without his mate anymore and Aro invited him to move with them. He is happy, he is a counselor, helping them, and they are happy having a second opinion. They changed a lot in these last year." He told me

"I can understand that this is difficult for you. Your brother was you only companion after you lost your coven and now he is living with the ones that killed them."

"I understood that it was senseless, it happened and killing them is not going to bring my coven back. And he is so happy with her. She is wonderful and so loving. In addition, they are different. Do you remember what I told you about this girl?" he asked

"Yes, did you know that she used to be Edward's girlfriend?" I asked him

"Yes, I was told. Marcus told me what happened, he is still sad. They really loved her. I never saw somebody so in love like this four." He said

"Four?" I was startled

"Sorry, three, I was thinking about the fourth. Now, I have one question for you, a difficult one."

"Ask me and I will try to answer." I told him

"Last time you were in our castle, I felt that it was nice to be around you, and that you were comfortable with me. Do you feel the same?" he asked

"I feel comfortable with you, it feels nice to talk with you and I think we have something in common". I told him honestly

"I feel the same and that's why I wanted to come to visit you. If you do not mind, I would love to stay with you some months and see how we feel about this. Do you agree?

"I think is a good idea. We will tell the rest and if you want you can come with me to hunt, you don't need to do this, but I have to."

"Maybe I would love to try once, will you help me?"

"Will be my pleasure." I told him. We were sitting on the couch and he took me in his arms. It's feel so right but I did not want it to rush. After Carlisle left me, I did not want to be hurt again, so we will go slowly. I though he felt the same because he only wanted to hold me purring happy.

After some minutes, we went to the living room were the family was waiting for us. We sat together holding our hands and they looked at us puzzle.

"Stephan is staying with us some months. Vladimir moved with the Volturi in order to live with his mate. He will have the guest room and he want to try our diet so I need you to help him. Can I count with you?" I said looking into their eyes.

Esme and Rosalie were smiling at us; they could realized that something more was there. Edward as always was another story.

"Do we need to do this Esme? Why he have to live here? What I am supposed to tell to the pack? They will want to kill him." He said

"Edward, you will not speak with the pack, because I will. I am the leader of this coven and I will decide what we will do here. Do not test me because you know I am not Carlisle who let you do stupid things. So now, shut up. I yelled at him.

_20__th__ November_

I was sitting with Stephan on the living room. My children were hunting. We were talking about our diet, he was hunting with us every day.

"I do not know what to tell you. The taste is not the same but it's help me being more in control. Do you think I will be able to keep going like this? Will you help me?" he asked

"Of course I will help you. I will be there for you every time you need me."

"I wanted to talk with you as we are alone. Can you tell me how you feel about Carlisle?" he was nervous

"I loved him but now I understand that he was not my mate. We were in in relation based on our friendship. I was thinking about this and even if I miss him, I would not take him back."

He was looking at me, anxious and shy.

"I was thinking about you; about how much I love to be near you and how beautiful you are. I would love to stay near you, even as a friend but I was hoping that you would take me for more." He said "I love you Esme"

I looked at him; he is so beautiful and his now orange eyes are telling me that he is no lying, that he loves me as I love him. I put my hand next to his face and he push into it." I love you too Stephan"

He took my chin and he kissed me softly, leaking my lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and he taste me.

Some minutes after we heard my children coming to the house and he pulled away from me, still holding me.

"Mom, I wanted to go to Seattle, to buy some clothes, do you want to come with me? Rose asked me but she realized of our position and she smiled." Do you have something to tell us, mother?

I cuddled into Stephan arms and I giggled.

"Rosalie, Emmet and Edward, I will be honored if you let me be part of your coven as your mother's mate. I love her and I will do my best to protect her and the family." Stephan said

"And why do you think you can arrive and take this place in our coven? " Edward snarled. He was piss and he was crouching preparing for attack him. I was mad; I realized that he thought he was the leader and that he could take all the decision in our coven.

"Please dear, let me handle this" Stephane said, "I will not let nobody talk to you like this, not even your son. I will be gentle, ok darling?"

I could see that he was furious. Nobody should insult or hurt the female of a newly mated couple. It's like suicide.

Stephan stood next to the couch, preparing himself to punish Edward. The asshole forgot that he is trying to fight an ancient. He is a little younger that Aro by two hundred years. I told Rosalie and Emmet to come near me, far from the couch.

Edward is mad, venom is pooling from his mouth. He jumped at Stephan and we only saw a blur before we could see the end of the fight. Edward was pinned into the wall while Stephan has his hand in his neck.

"I was fighting the Volturi one thousand years ago; I was able to enter the wife's tower and killed Marcus's queen. Why do you think that you will be able to touch me? I could killed you in a minute but as I love your mother I will not do it. You will learned you place in this coven, she is our leader and you will stop challenging her. Now, go hunt and come back when you are ready to apologize to her." He said letting him go. "Rosalie and Emmet, can you forgive me? I did not wanted to hurt him but he has to understand that you mother is our master". Stephane said.

"Dear, I do not want to pressure you, but I would love you to take that place. Emmet, Rose, do you agree about this? To have him as our leader?" I asked my children

"Yes mother, I know that this was difficult for you and we need somebody strong to handle Edward. Stephan, can we keep our coven name? I'm a Cullen and I want to keep it this way if I can." Rosalie said

"Off course Rosalie and thank you to welcome me to your family. What about you, Emmet? He asked to my son

"WOW, we have a father! Welcome dad!"

I saw Stephane face lighting up and I realized that he was happy. He had a family. Edward will be difficult but it will be ok.

BPOV

25th December

The morning started early with the little four yelling while opening their presents. They have so many that I think we will have to build a new playground. I had some beautiful present from my mates. Marcus gave me some first editions of my favorite's ones; Caius gave some sport gears to train and a new sword; Carlisle gave me a bracelet that belong to his mother; Aro gave me a golden necklace with a large ruby.

Now I was in my room, trying to prepare my present for the kings. I put some candles on the room; I have some chocolates and red wine. I was wearing a black leather panty with black heels. I have a ponytail and I have the Volturi crest between my breasts. When everything was ready I call Jane, my confident to help me finishing preparing the stage. I hope they will love this.

CaiPOV

After we put the boys to sleep, we went to our office to talk about the Russian coven. They were having problems again. Isabella asked to give her sometime alone tonight; she was tired and needed to sleep. We were not happy about this, last time we have time alone with her was a week ago.

"Masters, may I come in?" Jane told us "is important."

"Yes darling, come in" Aro told her.

"I was with Bella some minutes ago and I think that she is sick and she is not telling us. I saw her crying and I think that you have to go to see her now." She saying sadly and I thought that she was nearly crying for her friend.

"Ok, my dear, we will go no. Guys, we have to go now." I told them

We left the office and we run to our room. We entered the room and we saw candles, chocolate and red wine on the table. In addition, we found a feather and a paddle. Next to this, there was a note.

'_Dears mates, I wanted to give you a special present for this Christmas. It's a fantasy of mine that I wanted to share with you. You have to find me and I hope that we can enjoy this together. You need to know that I trust you and I know that you will not hurt me._

_Love_

_Your Isabella'_

"where she is? She said that she is in the room but where?" Marcus said

"Brothers, what is this?" Carl said

I looked at next to the bed and I saw a curtain hiding something. We heard a heartbeat and I know that it was Isabella's. I found another note on the curtain.

'_You have to tear the paper to discover your present'_

I tore the curtains.

She was almost naked; she was wearing the crest, a leather panty and some heels. She was standing legs open and her arms were tied to the ceiling with some chains. She was offering herself to us to play..

"Isabella, what are you doing?" Marcus said

"I wanted to play, to be at your mercy for one night. I know that you will not hurt me but I want it to try this. Can you do it for me please?" she said battling her eyelashes.

I went to the table and I took the toys. I put the paddle on the bed and I took the feather. I saw my brothers and their eyes were black with lust. She woke our predator and she was our prey. I started to caress her back with the feather while, Marcus was kissing her, Carl was sucking her nipples and Aro was leaking her pussy pushing three finger inside her. She started to moan and shiver, asking for more.

The feather was a nice idea; I was following her back, making circles. After some minutes, I told my brothers that I wanted to try something new. They sat on the bed and told me to start. I took the paddle and I went next to her.

"Bells, this is going to be a new experience for you, so tell me if this is too hard and I will stop."

"I trust you and I will tell you when is too much." She answer.

I pushed her back, making her bend a little giving me access to her but and I caressed slowly. I took the paddle and I hit her bun soft. She yelped. I gave ten smacks, some softs and some harder. She was moaning loudly and I could smell her arousal. My brother were looking at us, palming their cocks, enjoying the show. I told them to come and they started to touch her. I was preparing her asshole, putting two finger inside, scissoring them to make this easy. Aro was leaking her folds again while Bella was giving Marcus and Carl hand jobs.

I placed my cock next to her ass and I pushed inside hard. I started to move while I felt Aro entering her pussy. Now she was muttering, not able to form a word. She was yelling our names. I trusted hard and fast, I knew I would not last long. I caressed he clit, making her come and her walls clamping around us made us follow her. I pulled out and Carlisle took my place while Marcus pushed inside her pussy. After they finished with her. I opened the chains and we took her to the bathroom. She was so tired and she needed a bath to calm down.

After she was sleep, we went to the couch letting her rest. We took some chocolates and wine while talking.

"She is amazing; I never thought that she would want to do this." Marcus said

"She is trying to discover how to please us and what we would love to do." Aro said.

"She is a good mate," Carl said.

"We need to see what we can do to thanks her for this nine months that she gave us." I said

"Maybe before the ball we can take her to our private island for a holiday without the children." Aro said

"I think is a good idea Aro," Marcus said "I do not want to make this more difficult but I wanted to talk with you about the Cullen."

"Did you heard about them?" Carl asked

"Yes, good and bad news. It's depend how you see this. As you now Vladimir is living with us now. He is helping a lot and he is happy with Chelsea. He talked yesterday with Stephan and he gave me some news."

"Tell us more brother," I told him

"He is living in Forks now, he is actually drinking animal blood and he is happy about this. Carl, maybe you will upset about this, but he is Esme's mate and she gave him the leadership of the coven. They keep the name, so now he is Stephane Cullen."

"I'm not upset actually, I'm happy to know that she found her mate as I found mine. Did he told you how the other took the news?" Carl said

"Edward had problems in the beginning, he try to challenge him sometimes and he was put in his place by him. Stephane will not kill him because of her but now he is having a bad time accepting Edward so he is punishing him. Nothing drastic but Edward has to understand that Stephan is an ancient not a newborn." Marcus said

"When I left the coven, even feeling my power, he attacked me. He is so stupid sometimes. What about the others? Carl said

"They miss you and it could be a good idea to tell them the truth. Carl, I was thinking that we should invite the Cullen to stay with us two weeks before the ball. They can see you when we will proclaim you as the fourth king and we can tell the truth about Isabella. They need to see her." Marcus said

"Ok, but we have to plan this carefully. Maybe Stephane can help us. He did not tell them because he is bond to his brother. I will explain the Cullen why he has to hide this for them." Carl said. "Now if I would like to go to hold our mate while she sleep."


	16. Not again

I do not own twilight

I want to tell you that I'm writing the second chapter of Games that will be post tomorrow. Give it a try!

StePOV

25th February

"Yes Aro, I will tell my family and I will call you with my answer. It was nice to hear from you. Say hello to my brother from me. Goodbye friend."

I was talking with my king who is inviting us to spend some time with them before the ball.

My king, after two thousand year hating them, I found myself protecting them and helping them with this charade. I only hope that my mate will not be too angry with me. Maybe they will help me explaining to her, I had all my life at stake because of them.

"Family, I need to talk with you. Can you come to the dining room?"

I was already on my place, with my beautiful Esme on my lap when they arrived.

"Pop, what do you need?" Emmet asked. I love this person; actually, I love him as my son. I had a talk with Carlisle, he understood, and he is not angry. Actually, he was happy, especially for Esme.

"I was talking with Aro. As you know the annual ball with be host in honor of Isabella Swan. Because of this, they want to invite us to spend two weeks with them in the palace."

"Do we need to go? I do not like this; maybe they want to put us in trial for her knowing about us." Edward said. Stupid child, I spend a lot of time trying to making understand his place without actually forcing him to submit. I will have to talk with Esme about this.

"Edward, we are talking about the kings, we cannot deny them this. Are you suicidal?" Rosalie said, smart girl. She is my baby girl after all. I'm starting to spoil her rotten.

"Baby girl, let me handle this, ok?"

"Yes dad." She said smiling at me.

"Edward, as your leader I'm telling you that we are going to the palace and we will enjoy the hospitality of the Volturi. You will be polite and you will not bother them. If you cannot do this, I will be force to punish you and you will not like it at all. I am sorry Esme but this have to stop now. You were warmed several times and now is the last time I will do it gently."

"Yes, Stephan I will do my best." He answered looking at the floor.

"So, we need to pack and prepare the house. We are leaving in three days. Now Esme, I would love to take a bath, care to join dear?" I told her kissing her neck.

BPOV

I was sitting on my room, looking the pictures of our last trip. It was crazy. The first three day, I was not allow to get out of my bed. I only had some breaks to eat, some human's minutes or sleep between our long love making games. After that, when my mates felt that they could take a break, which I was craving for, they took me to the beach for a resting day.

_Flashback_

_I was laying on my chair, when I heard somebody calling me._

"_Bella"_

_I got up and I saw my best friend running to meet me. Behind him, I saw Sam, Emilie, Leah, Jared, Kim, Paul and Rachel._

"_Jake, what are you doing here?"_

"_Carlisle asked us to come here, saying that he has a surprise for us. Therefore, you faked your death. Are you becoming one of them?" he said but I could see that he was not angry, maybe sad but not angry. He took me on his arms and I heard my mates growling on my back. "What! Why are they growling at me? Carlisle?" he stiffed and looked at me eyes wide open. "Bella, why do you smell like these four? Can you explain to me what the hell did you do?"_

"_Actually, they are my mates."_

We spent two days, explaining everything about us and we showed them our children. Aro has always their photos with him.

He told me that Leah was his imprint and that my father was sad but he was happy with Sue. We had a great time with them and my mates loved to train with the wolves.

Today I was tired, last night Caius was really horny and did no let me sleep a lot. I asked a day off and I was lucky that the boy went shopping with Alice and Jasper. Aro asked me to call the pack to arrange their stay in the castle for the ball. I was happy when they accepted to come even Billy was coming.

"Bella"

"Jake, I missed you. How is everything?"

"Fine, we are preparing everything for our trip. Quil is staying here with some of the newest wolves. The girls are preparing our bags. Sam wanted to know when you need us there to but the tickets." He said

"Non sense, you are not buy tickets, we are sending our jet to pick you up."

"But Bells, we don't want to bother you about this. We can buy the tickets."

"Jacob Black, if you buy the tickets I will asked my mates to put you in a dungeon as soon as you put a foot in our home. Shut up now and I will tell you the details for the trip," I said. I was grouchy and I knew that I was reacting like a bitch. "You have to be in the Seattle airport on the 28th of February. Our jet will be there, Felix will tell you how to do anything. You will have enough food for the flight and I will ask you not to start a fight with him on the plane. You will have time and a place to do that here."

"Sorry Bells, are you ok? You sound tired. Did Caius let you sleep last night? What did he wanted to do now, he tied you to the ceiling or he wanted it try the same thing that he did in the island?" he said laughing at me

"GRRR, Jake, that's too much, I will send the jet for you and we will talk about this when you will be here."

"Love you sys" Jake said

"Bye Jake"

I was mad, tired, and hungry. I went to the kitchen and I prepare a big omelet with sausages. After I ate, I went to my room.

I was reading when Aro arrived. Usually I will run into his arms and he will kiss me, so when I just glared at him, he was worry.

"Love, are you feeling ok? I can see that you are tired."

"I just tired, I want to be alone. Thank to my mates, I could not sleep last night and today I do not feel great." I was in a full bitch mode now.

"Love, maybe if I hold you, you can rest a little before diner." He was coming to my couch, trying to see the problem.

"NO ARO, AS I TOLD YOU? I DO NOT WANT ANY OF YOU TOUCHING ME TODAY!"

APOV

Now I was panicking.

"Brothers, Come to the room, quickly."

They were on the room five seconds after. Isabella was furious, she was on the couch, siting on her feet. Every time we wanted to come near her, she yelled at us.

"Aro, I thing we need Demetri to help us. Jane go fetch him now!" Carlisle said

DemPOV

Life sucks! I'm still alone because I did not find my mate and I think is going to be difficult because I do not know a lot of gay vamps. Even I'm Demetri, everybody fear my punishment.

To make this more difficult, I have to see my sys and her mates around me, fucking like rabbits. I was happy when they went to the island. Dare to say that we were all happy to have a break from their games. I never thought a human could scream like a banshee. And she is my little sys, argh.

"Demetri, the king s need your help with Isabella, she is in bad mood and we cannot help her to calm down." Jane said from outside my room.

"Coming" I got dress and I went to her room.

She was on the couch, yelling at them and hitting Caius with a book. I went slowly next to her as if she were a newborn.

"Sys, it's me Demetri, can I come next to you, I would love to sit on the couch with you"

"Demi, you are the only one who love me" She said crying.

I took her on my arms and put her on my lap. She cuddled on my chest and she was sobbing.

"Care to tell me what happened?" I was mad at them

"I do not know, I came to the room because I thought that she need some company. This morning she was tired and I wanted to see if she needed something. When I asked her if she was tired, she started to yelled at me. I called my brothers and this was worst." Aro told me

I looked at her. She was tired. The chef told me that she is eating a lot, that she want to eat a lot of eggs and red meat. I knew that she was touchy the last few days. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Baby girl, tell me how you feel. Maybe I can help you."

"I'm tired, hungry and I do not want to do anything, I want to sleep a lot." She said

Oh god, I never thought that this could be possible. I was mad at them.

"I will be honest with you. In this moment I'm not your guard, I'm Isabella's brother, so you will answer to me." I told the brothers

"Ok, tell us the problem and after we will tell you if we are happy or not about you" Marcus told me

"Carlisle, you are a doctor, did you ever hear about family planning?" I asked him dryly

"Yes, of course. I used to give lectures on the high school when I was on the States. Why do you asked?" he said

"BECAUSE, MR I-GAVE-LECTURES-ABOUT –THIS-BEFORE, SHE IS FUCKING PREGNANT AGAIN" I was mad at them.

"What!" they said together

"You need to run a pregnancy test if you want but she is reacting in the same way than the list time. The only thing that calm her is purring as I'm doing now."

In that moment, Alice, Jasper and the little four came to the room. Alice was bouncing and the boys had pinks flowers. Four bouquets.

"WE ARE HAVING FOUR LITTLE PRINCESS THIS TIME" Alice said.

EdPOV

28th February

We were in the airport, waiting to board our flight, when I saw Felix walking nearby.

"Felix! Nice to see you bro!" Emmet yelled

"Emmet! Is nice to see you too and your family. Are you traveling to Volterra?" Felix asked

"Yes, Felix, we are going to spend some time with you before the ball. Aro invite our coven." Stephan said

Stupid asshole. Why Esme had to be his mate. Before his arrival, I was trying to pick up the reign of our coven. She was fighting this but I was stronger. He is an ancient and I have to sneaky if I want to survive.

"Felix, why are you in the States?" I asked him

"Some guest for the ball that needed help, so Aro sent me here. I think you will love the ball this year." He said smiling but I felt that something was off. "Now, I'm sorry to leave you but the guard is waiting for me in our jet. Have a good flight.

Four hour later and we were boarding the plane.

CarPOV

1st march

Today our guests will arrive, first the pack and after my old family. We thought that today I would be in the Throne room with the cloak on, to see if they could recognize me before showing myself. After this, I will be able to show my face to the vampire world.

Is going to be strange to see Esme with Stephan. I'm happy for her but we were married many years. I was lost with my thought when the smell of wet dog hit me, five second before I was pinned on the floor.

"Carlisle, if we were in a war, you could be dead by now. What kind of king you are?" Jake said smiling

"Jacob Black, I want you in the training room tomorrow morning and I will show you better. I was working you asshole!" I was hurt in my pride

I saw the pack entering the hall and I told them about Isabella and the news.

"Carlisle, you are worst that dogs on heat! She cannot be pregnant every year!" Paul said laughing.

"Just say thank you that this time we know how to handle this. Last time she was bossing the entire palace and she was screaming all the time. Now she is happy with the boys and she has Demetri calming her. Maybe you can help us."

"What is the problem?" Emilie asked

"Again she is having four babies and the hormones are not helping us. The mood swings are strong. I will take you to our room and you will see well."

We went to the room and I opened the door for them. The moment she saw them, she was smiling and crying at the same time.

"Guys, I'm so happy that you are here. I have a lot of things to tell you"

"Dear, I need to prepare for our next guest with my brother. Is ok if you stay with your friends?" I said smiling

"Yes Carl, I will be ok. Just give me a kiss before you leave." She said, kissing me soft.

WOW, is the first kiss in four day. I love these people. I went to the office where my brothers where waiting for me. They have everything ready and Giana told us that the Cullen were waiting for us. Let the show begin.

EDPOV

We arrived to the palace and we told the receptionist that the kings were waiting for us. She called Aro and told us that they were in the throne room. I hate this room, is where all my problems began.

The door opened and we entered. Stephan was leading us with Esme by his side. As soon I was on the room, I tried to see their thoughts. Like the last time it was not working.

The room was different; there were news statues and the windows were not the same. I felt this wave of power reeking around and I realized that the fourth was in his throne. I never thought that I would see a vampire more powerful than Aro. He was wearing his cloak as if he did not want anybody to see his face. I could see that he has long blond hair.

"Dear Cullen! I am so happy to see you. Stephane, you brother prepared your rooms which are in his private wing of the palace." Aro said

"Thank you Aro, he called me to tell me that he wanted us near him. Is he around?" Stephan said.

"No, he had to go to Rome for some business but he will be here tomorrow." Marcus said

"As you may see, our dear friend, the fourth king is today with us. He wanted to see the family of our dear Isabella." Caius said, looking at the fourth, bowing to him.

I never thought Caius would bow to somebody; this person has to be so powerful to scare him. I saw the fourth standing up and approaching to Aro. He took Aro's hand and they chuckle.

The fourth came near us and Marcus said, "he is a little shy but I think you will find that he can be asshole."

It was the first time I heard one of the ancient cursing. I saw my family and they were gasping.

"Dear brother, I think you need to learn some manners" the fourth said laughing "Dear family, you do no recognized your father anymore?" He said taking of his cloak and showing his face.

"Carlisle?" Esme said

"Father!" Rosalie and Emmet yelled

"I'm sorry for not telling you before that I was here but we had a lot of thing to handle. I wanted to see you but also I wanted to give you time to forgive me for leaving you." Carlisle said

"Dear, I'm so happy to see you. We miss you all these month. We will have time to talk later but I wanted to tell you that I'm not angry with you. I need to thank you because of you I found my mate." Esme said

"Esme, I knew that you were mated. Stephane called me after you were in his palace. I asked him not to tell you before I was ready to do it myself. I hope you will forgive me for this. I'm happy for you." Carlisle said

I was mad at him but as I do not know what he is doing, I had to wait till I can make my move.

"If you are ready I will show you your rooms." He said leading us outside the room.


	17. Control issues

I do not own twilight

Hope you like it, took me some days to finish this. Please can you review my story?

BPOV

2nd March

I was happy for Carlisle. Yesterday he met his old family and when he came to our room, he was glowing. He told us that they were happy to see him and they are going to stay sometime after the ball. I knew that I would have to tell them that I'm alive and also Alice and jasper will have to tell them that they are part of the Volturi now. This could be complicate but I was hoping that Edward moved on.

We took breakfast together in our room. Aro was purring on my ear, telling me how much he loved me. Marcus, Caius and Carlisle were talking about a coven who wanted to change some laws. It was nice and I love when we have the chance to enjoy ourselves.

Demetri was taking the pack to the forest, the girls were in the tower, and we decided that this was the best place to protect the pack from intruders.

I went to see my children and we went to our private garden to enjoy the sun. We were safe there because nobody could enter without the authorization of the guards.

EdPOV

I went to hunt with my family last night and this morning I decided to spend sometime in the gardens. They are beautiful and I know that Marcus loves to come here to read. Maybe I could talk with him and he can tell me why they took Carlisle again with them and why they gave him the fourth crown.

I was reading a book when I heard some laughs near me. I saw in the distance a woman playing with four boys. They were around 10 years old and they were pale and have different hairs colors. One has white hair, the second has brown hair, the third was blond and the last one has straight black hair. They were playing and laughing in a garden that I never saw before. I saw a lower guard next to me.

"Who are those over there?" I asked him

"That should be our king's mate. She love to play with the boys when she has the time to be outside." He said

"The royal mate? When she has the time?"

"She is the mate of the four kings, so she is usually busy taking care of them." He said smirking. "Just wait till tonight and you will see what I'm talking about" he said leaving me alone.

Is Carlisle sharing a poor woman with the brothers? This is disgusting and immoral. Ok it's look that I will find out tonight.

"Edward, still sulking?"

"Jacob, what are you doing here?

"I came with the pack for the ball. The kings invited us and we are staying here for one month." Jacob said

"How can you be here, I thought you hate the vampires." I asked him

"I cannot answer that. Only our alpha or the kings can tell you why. See you later I have to go with Leah," he said leaving me alone.

This is getting complicated if I need to check the pack also.

_9 pm_

I was sitting in the coach, talking with Rosalie and Emmet. Stephan and Esme were with Vladimir and Chelsea. They were hunting together. When I try to picture the Romanians and one Volturi guard drinking animal blood is just absurd.

"Edward did you hear the last gossip?" Emmet said

"Which one, Emmet?" I asked him

"We heard today that he four kings are sharing a woman and the guards told me that they are happy every time these five go on vacation and they pity the guards that have to go with them." He said.

"Do you picture Carlisle sharing a woman and in a feral mood.?" I wanted to say more when I started to hear some loud growls. I heard one of the guards saying, 'please not again'.

"Ahhhh, Harder, harder" a woman was yelling

"Suck me hard, fuck, yes like this" Caius was yelling

"Dear one, I love when you stroke my cock fast and hard"

"Love, faster" the same woman

"Lover, I am going to fuck you so hard, fast and deep. I will fuck you senseless," Aro yelled

"Carl, I want you to spank me while you fuck my ass"

"Babe, you are so fucking tight. You will not walk for days after we finish with you tonight," Carlisle yelled

"Caius, Marcus, Aro, Carlisle, harder, I need to feel all your power!" the woman was screaming like a banshee.

I was shocked. They do not realized that the entire castle can hear them?.

"Yeap, that was they told me and they will be like this the entire night. Last time they were on holiday, they fucked her three days on a row, just letting her eat, some human's minutes and sleep when she was too tired. And she asking for more every time." Emmet said

"Are you telling me that they have a human pet?" I said

"That what I heard, but I will not believe it till I see it." Rosalie said

It was true; they were like this until 3 am. I was so horny that I had to go several times to the bathroom to get some release and Emmet took Rosalie to their room adding more discomfort to the nigh.

BPOV

3rd March

Today I will tell the Cullen that I'm alive. I'm worry about their reaction but I will have my mates next to me. We thought several times how to tell them and we did not have a good plan. So we will called them for a private meeting on the throne room and we will try to do this in a nice way. In addition, Alice and Jasper will tell them that they are here.

As we have some guests arriving before the meeting, I was in Carlisle lap, reading and playing with his hair. I found that when I'm getting anxious, playing with their hair or having them purring to me will help me calm down. I just had to promise not to braid their hair again as I did last time.

I was starting to fall sleep in Carl's arms when I heard the door open and he told me to wake up, the Cullen were coming. He did not use his cloak anymore, but today Alice, jasper and me will be using them until we tell the truth.

"Dear Cullen, I hope that we are not imposing ourselves with this meeting but there some people that wanted to see you today." Aro said

"We are happy to see you Aro. Tell us please, who are these persons?" Esme said

"We want to show you two of our new members. They help us and they serve us well. Dears ones, you can introduce yourselves." Marcus said.

I knew that Alice was anxious; she knew that they will forgive her but she felt guilty about lying to them. They went next to Esme and they removed their cloaks.

"Alice, Jasper!" Rosalie said

"What are you doing here? You told us that you were living with Peter!" Edward was yelling

"My daughter and my son! I'm so happy to see you; I was missing you so much." Esme said taking them into her arms

"Bro, sys, nice to see you both. When did you arrive here? Emmet asked

"We came here some days after we left. I saw Carlisle here and I wanted to be near him, I saw us serving him here. Alice said

"Carlisle, you put your children in the guard!" Edward yelled

"Alice and Jasper are part of the royal family, Jasper is helping us training the guards and Alice is helping us with other things." Carlisle answered

"Edward, do you remember what Stephan told you about this meeting?" Esme said

"Yes mother, sorry"

"Rosalie, Esme, you have to see my closet, is bigger that my old one. Dad, can I take them shopping, please?" Alice said bouncing.

"Dear Alice, you can take them but please try to not buy the entire mall like the last time." Aro told her. "Before she takes the ladies to the mall and Jasper takes Emmet and Edward to his room I would love to introduce you somebody who is a little scare to see you."

"Who is this person? Tell her that we are going to hurt her." Esme said.

"She is not afraid of you hurting her, she feels guilty about hurting you again. Please dear one, come here and show yourself." Marcus said

I was scared and anxious, Jasper was trying to help me but with the hormones, this was not working and I asked them not to purr because I wanted to do this easier for them. I did not know how they would react when they understand that I was mate with the four kings. Is a little difficult to understand and I knew it.

Carl gave me a little kiss on my cheek and I stood. I went to the middle of the room and I tried to breath to calm down

"I want to say that I never wanted to hurt you. I took this decision alone, without any pressure. I wanted to be happy and also I wanted to tell you the truth before but I had so many changes in my life that I could not do it." I said giving my cloak to Jasper

"Isabella" they said

"I'm so sorry, everything happened to fast and when I realized I was living here, having a good life. I'm so happy now." I said crying, fucking hormones

Esme and Rosalie run near me and took me into their arms.

"Sister, I was so sad when we heard that you died, I do not care that you waited until now to tell us. I'm happy knowing that you are alive." Rose said

"My dear daughter, is nice to see you, you look so happy and we will have the time to catch up with everything that happened in the last year." Esme said caressing my head

"Belly bear, come here, I missed you so much!" Emmet said hugging me.

I knew that my mates were not happy about him hugging me tight; they were worry about the babies.

"Emmet, I need to breath, you are crushing me!" I said and Rosalie slapped his head. Somethings will never change.

Edward was looking at me, he was unsure about what to do and he came next to me. He started caressing my arm.

"Bella, love, you can come back to us. We are your family." He said. I heard some small growls behind me. I have to be carefully because this could turn bad

"Brother, try to calm down, there are thing about Bella that you do not know." Jasper said

"Edward, you were important to me but I do not love you, I'm sorry." I said smiling sadly.

"No, you still love me. I will show you that you belong to me" He said grasping my arms too strong and hurting me. I was whining from the pain.

Big mistake. Alice pushed Rosalie, Esme and Emmet near the wall and Jasper stand before them protecting them.

I felt Carlisle power starting to reek into the room. Aro took me into his arms while Caius, Marcus and Carlisle stood before us protecting me. They were mad.

"Young Cullen, next time you put a finger on her, you will lose your head!" Marcus yelled

"How do you dare to hurt her?" Caius yelled

"If you do something like this again, I will burn you myself". Carlisle roared

Aro was holding me, checking if I have some wounds. He growled when he saw bruises starting to form on my arms.

"Carlisle, take her and check her arms!" he yelled and he lunged to Edward, pinning him into the wall and grasping his neck. "Stupid child, how do you dare to hurt our mate?"

"Your mate" he asked

"She is the royal mate, the next queen of Volterra, the mother of our sons and the carrier of our daughters!" Aro yelled at him.

I knew that I have to do something before they kill him.

"Aro, love, please calm down, I'm ok, is not painful at all." I told him

"Isabella, he hurt you, you cannot fool me. I will not allow this." Aro yell

"Carlisle, Caius, Marcus, I need you to stay here. Emmet will handle Edward and jasper will help calming him down. You have to understand that he thought I was dead and now he found me alive and mated with four vampires. Can you do that for me my mates, just till I can help Aro?"

"Ok, Isabella but do it quickly before I lost control and I will kill him." Carlisle told me

I looked at Emmet and Jasper and they nodded. I walked slowly, with my hand up, trying to see how much control Aro was able to master now. It was not much; his eyes were black and glowing. I saw him fighting to gain some control but he was losing the fight. I put my hand on his shoulder and I felt him relaxing a bit.

"Aro, love, please can you return to me? I'm ok, the babies are ok and we need you. Baby, can you let Edward go? Emmet will restrain him and when we are all calm, I will tell him what happen and he will understand." I told him slowly and caressing his back.

I saw him breath several times and he let Edward fall into the floor. Emmet took him on his arms and Jasper help him calming down.

"Bella, are you sure that you can stay next to him now. He is feral now; we wanted to protect you from this." Rosalie said. Again, big mistake. Aro started to growl and he was losing control.

"Fuck you, Rosalie, shut up, you are not fucking helping now! He is my mate and I'm the only one who can help him."

Aro spin quickly on his heels and looked at me.

"Isabella, what did I tell you about you speaking like this?" he said angrily staring at me in the eyes.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, this was not good. I need everybody to leave now, before he will explode.

"EVERYBODY OUT! My mates, I need you to take everybody outside. I will try to do like the last time but you need to leave now! I yelled

"Are you sure, sys?"

"CAIUS, DO IT NOW! HE IS LOSING IT AND LAST TIME HE DID IT TOOK ME TWO WEEKS TO DO IT."

Marcus, Caius and Carlisle took them quickly out of the room, telling me to call as soon as Aro was ok. I was not paying attention to them

Aro was crouching, his eyes black pitch and lost, searching for an aggressor to attack. I tried to go near him, looking at his eyes trying to see something to help me.

"Love, we are alone now. If you want you can come next to me to see if I'm wounded," I said

He stood and rushed next to me looking and touching me, checking for new bruises and other injuries. When he did not find any, he started to calm down but he was still out of his mind.

I put my hand on his neck and I claim his lips. He started to ravish my mouth, forcing me with his tongue to open my lips and tasting me. His hands started to touch my body and I was playing with his hair.

"Lover, I love when you touch me and when you kiss me like this."

He pushed me placing me on his throne, pushing me back and opening my legs. He kneel before me ripping my dress and his suit. He bite hard my nipples, and brushed my slit with his finger. He glared at me and without warning, he entered me with one hard shove. Fuck! This was so good.

"Aro, harder, please love, just fuck me hard!"

He was not able to talk, he was growling, his inner beast reigning him until he will have release.

"Aro, love, return to me"

He was shoving hard, he shifted his hips and he was hitting my soft spot. I was having problems speaking now. He was licking my breast, pinching and biting my nipples. I heard a noise like wood breaking and I realized he broke the throne.

He pushed me to the floor and I was on all four and again he shoved hard and he was fucking me hard from behind.

"Aroooo, loveeeer harder, OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD"

I was close to my third orgasm and he was close to cum he pulled out and he entered into my asshole while inserting three finger in my pussy and pressing his thumb against my clit.

"LOVEEEER! HARD, OHGOGOHGOOHGOD…I love when you fuck my ass like this.."

It was so hard, he was fucking me into oblivion, it was so fucking good and I knew that tomorrow I would be so fucking sore that I would have to stay on bed at least one day, not being able to walk a lot. Somebody will pay for this.

I was close to the edge and he was almost there.

"AROOOOO"

"ISABELLA"

We were spend and he held me in his arms. His was shaking and sobbing against my chest.

"Love, I'm so sorry, I hurt you and I'm so sorry"

"Aro, shush, it will be ok, I'm ok. I'm going to ask for clothes and we are going to go to our chamber to rest. Your brother will help us with the guest and it will be ok." I told him softly into his ear

"I was so afraid, I thought that he hurt you and I was so angry that I lost it." He said sobbing

"Love, let me ask for something to wear and we need to go to our rooms, nobody can see my mate like this." I told him

CarPOV

"CAIUS, DO IT NOW! HE IS LOSING IT AND LAST TIME HE DID IT TOOK ME TWO WEEKS TO DO IT."

When we heard this, we took everybody out and we closed the doors.

"Guard, until the royal mate called us, nobody goes in or goes out of the Throne room! I need two guard in every exit of the room, now!" I yelled

The guards knew what to do and the put barriers on the principal door and place the guards assuring protection for everybody outside the room.

"What is going on Carlisle," Emmet asked

"Aro is very ancient vampire and he is strong. Usually he will be able to contain his inner beast but when he is too angry like now, he will lose control and he is a pure vampire without a trace of humanity. Before Bella arrived, he used to seclude himself and wait alone until he was calm. Now, she will stop this and he does not have any problems." I told him

"But why he is acting like this now?" Esme said

"Because he is already under pressure, he worry too much for her health. You did not realized that Isabella is pregnant. He is scared because of this and he is all the time checking her." Marcus said

"Stupid child, you will stay with us to hear everything. This is going to be part of your punishment. The rest you can stay or leave but you have to know that this is not going to be easy to hear" Marcus said

"What is going to happen inside" Edward asked

"GRRRRRRR"

"Aro, harder, please love, just fuck me hard!"

Everybody winced.

"And this is only the beginning" Marcus said

"What?" Emmet said

"We are talking about pure mating here." Caius said

"But he can killed her!" Esme said

"No, she knows what to do:" I said

We hear a loud noise, like wood breaking. Yeap that was the throne.

"What was that?" Rose asked

"I think that was Aro's throne. Last time he broke our bed, the coffee table and the couch." Caius said

"Last time?" Edward asked

"Yes last time that one guard try to hurt her, he was feral for fourteen days. We were lucky that this happened in our room so she was able to eat, sleep or go to the toilet." I said shaking my head

"Fourteen days? How could she keep up with him?" Esme asked

"Esme, she is mated with four vampires and she got use to that. Las time she forced us out of the room telling him to send us out."

"Aroooo, loveeeer harder, OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD"

He was growling louder now.

"LOVEEEER! HARD, OHGOGOHGOOHGOD…I love when you fuck my ass like this.."

"AROOOOO"

"ISABELLA"

After some minutes, everything was calm. We were worry for her and Edward was paler that usual.

"Carlisle, can you bring some blood and two bathrobes please. I will take Aro to our room and he is going to stop his activities until I see it fit. Hurry please." Bella said before disappearing into the room.

"She is always bossing around like this?" Emmet asked

"No young Cullen, now she was nice, we are fucking scared of her when she is angry. That is why we try to have her happy and we spoil her". Caius said.

Alice came with the blood and the bathrobes and I gave them to Bella.

After some minutes, Aro opened the door, carrying Isabella on his arms, looking embarrassed. He was purring slowly trying to comfort Isabella.

"Aro, are you ok?" Marcus said

"I will talk with you after; I need to take Isabella to our room. She needs to sleep. Can you give us time alone today?" he said looking at her eyes.

"Yes Brother, do not worry, call us if you need some help." I said

After he left, I turned to see the Cullen. Esme, Alice and Rosalie were sobbing.

"She looked so tired." Esme said.

"The first time I saw a vampire like this, he almost killed his mate. Actually, he broke her legs and crush her ribs." Caius said "and in this case his mate was a vampire. And he was not powerful and he did not have a gift so you can imagine how this is stronger for him."

"What? How do you let her do this?" Edward said.

"Young Cullen, last time, we did not wanted to let her. He became so possessive and aggressive that I had to attach my left arm, Caius has four ribs broken and Carlisle has to stop fighting to defend us. He actually wanted to kill us." Marcus said.

"But why, you are her mates also? Why he need to protect her from you." Rose said.

"You will see if you are perceptive enough. We are all her mates but her relationship with him is different. They connect in a level that is different from us. We are her mates and he is her soul mate. In addition, before you ask, no it does not bother us. We are happy and she does not make difference between us. It only little things." I said.

"I do not want to bother you with my question but, did she ask him to be the one who took her virginity?" Esme asked

"Yes how did you know? I asked

"You are right, he is her soul mate. I read about this before.

"Now they are going to rest until tomorrow. They will talk and the will bond again, after that they will call us to bond with them. So, what do you thing if we go to see our children? I asked tired.

God, I hope she will be ok. I did not tell them that now she need to make love with him again and after with the four of us to finish this. She will stay in bed rest until next week.


	18. Decisions

I do not own twilight

Is a small chapter, next one will be longer. I was writing for "Games" and I did not have some ideas for this one.

Please, can I have reviews?

JaPOV

I was 3 am in the morning and all the people living in the castle was in the garden. Ok, almost everybody, the kings were in their room fucking Bella like horny rabbits again.

First Aro went feral and fucked her brains out in the Throne room. When he was calm, she took him to their room and he claimed her again. Now the four kings were making love to her again, bonding with her as Alice said but because of the noises, we all thought that the four of them went feral this time. Geez how can she keep up with them like this?

I saw Edward sitting next to Emmet. All the guards were glaring at him.

"Fuck you leech! I wanted to sleep and I had to leave my room because of your stupid mouth. Can you learn to use your brain and shut up?" I said to him

"Edward, because of you is the third time today that she have to bond with them. She is a human and she have to keep up with four extremely randy vampires! You asshole!" Emmet said

"How could I know that this could happened!" he said

"Because Stephane told you to behave! He probably knew that this could happen! Now you will have to answer to him also!" Emmet said

"Why he has to answer to Stephane? I thought Esme was you leader." I asked them

"No, when he took her as his mate, we gave him the leadership of our coven. He is an ancient and he has enough power to protect us from rogue vampires," Emmet said

We saw Demetri coming from the castle. Every hour, one of us would enter to check if we could go inside. He looked sick.

"Demetri, did they stop already?" Jane asked

"No, they stopped five minutes and they started again." He said

I was cringing, remembering our time in the island.

"What are you thing about Jacob?" Edward asked me. I was happy that he was not able to hear our thoughts in the castle. I felt bad for Emmet but I needed to torture fuckward to feel better.

"We spent some time with them in their private island. Before you ask, they invited the pack to show us that she was alive and well. It was a shock to see her mated with the four, especially with the doc. When we saw that she was happy and that they were taking care of her and her needs, we could relax and have a good time with them. Emmet, we got to spar with Caius, you know that he fought the children of the moon before. He was hard with us and we learned a lot of things."

"I would love to beat him but Carlisle will not allow me to spar with him." Emmet said.

"Anyway, one day, when we did not find them, we went to the beach with our mates. We planned to have lunch and maybe swing. We never did it" I sighed. "When we arrived to the beach we saw the worst picture that you can imaging"

"You cached them?" Rosalie asked, "What were they doing, I cannot picture Bella in a wild way"

"Just remember that you asked for this, ok? If somebody want out is now before I say it" I warmed them, they stared at me waiting "ok, they were in the beach, she was riding Aro while Carlisle was pounding in her ass. At the same time, she was sucking Caius's cock and jerking Marcus while he was sucking her nipples. She was wild and they did not realized that we arrived until two minutes after when they released together. Do you want to know what she said when she found out that we were there? She said, 'sorry guys I got carried away by the moment' while the doc was caressing her but. Is he obsessed with her ass?" I said shuddering

Rosalie was smirking, Emmet was feeling sick and Edward was furious. I knew that he would not like this

"How much time this could take?" Rosalie asked.

"Last time we were in the garden two days. I was hoping this time will be shorter because of her pregnancy." Demetri said.

Lucky for us, it was true. One hour after, when we started to be very angry with Fuckward, we heard somebody screaming from the castle

"ENOUGH! YOU STUPID ASSHOLES, YOU WILL NOT TOUCH ME UNTIL I SAY SO. WHY DO YOU THINK THAT I WOULD HAVE YOU CLAIMING ME LIKE THIS WITHOUT MY PERMISION? CAIUS, GO TELL THEM THAT THEY CAN COME TO THEIR ROOMS. WHY YOU DID NOT TELL ME THAT THEY HAD TO LEAVE AND STAY OUTSIDE? ARO, TAKE ME TO THE BATHROOM AND HELP ME WITH MY BATH, CARLISLE, I WANT SOMETHING TO EAT AND MARCUS GO TO PICK UP A MOVIE FOR ME AND I WANT DEMI TO HELP ME CALM DOWN" Bella was yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Demetri, is this normal?" I asked to the very embarrassed vampire

"Yeap, she is having crazy swings moods and I'm the one who can help her calm down. I hope that she will be calm as a newborn." He said

The door opened and Caius came outside. He look tired and drained

"I want to apologize for this. You can enter now and rest. Tomorrow we will prepare something special for you. Demetri, we need your help, she is asking for you. Edward, we will talk with you tomorrow for your punishment. Good night." he said before going inside with Demetri by his side.

I took Leah's hand and we went to our room. She understood that it was difficult for me to see Bella in this situation but we couldn't do anything about this.

_Next morning_

When we arrive to the hall, we saw food and blood prepared for all the guest. During the night, the kings prepared this breakfast to apologize for yesterday. We did not see Isabella until everybody was eating or drinking. She was wearing a dress that showed her baby bump and she was walking with her hand on Marcus arm. She was smiling and laughing with him, we could said that she was a very satisfied woman.

"Dear guest, we wanted to apologize for yesterday events and we prepared this little party for you. As we speak, I had some of my guards putting some presents for you in your rooms. I am very sorry that my reaction yesterday could embarrassed you and my family." Aro said

"Now, we ask you to come to the Throne room in a few minutes as we have things to solve." Carlisle said

ArPOV

Last night, I change the disposition of the thrones. Marcus, Caius and mine were in a line behind Carlisle throne. I wanted to show that he was the First king and the one to fear. I did not told him about this so when he entered the room, he did not know where to go so I lead him to his chair.

"But Aro, when did you put my throne here?" he was confused

"Last night, we are going to proclaim you the First today and you do not have a choice about this, so sit please. They are entering the room in a few minutes."

He sat and I asked Isabella to stand near him. She was nervous; it will be the first time that she will be acknowledge as our mate.

Everybody entered the room, looking at Carlisle, sitting in the middle and me standing near him with Isabella.

"Thank you for coming to this meeting. As you may see, today we want to announce that my brother is from today the First of us. He will be honor and respect as the leader of the vampire world. Marcus, Caius and me, will be kings, assisting him with his work. Now we have to swear loyalty to Carlisle Volturi," I said standing before Carlisle and bowing at him. Al the vampires and wolves did the same.

Carlisle stood tall, looking at us and released his power lightly. We felt it and it was overwhelming but everybody understood the reason of our decision.

"I thank you for this but I will be always one of you. You may come here to talk with my brothers or me as they hold the same power as me. Now, I want to introduce Isabella Volturi as the royal mate and our queen. She is carrying our children and she will be change as soon she is ready for this." Carlisle said

"Before we part, we have something to do. Edward Cullen, you put the life of our mate in danger with your stupidity. After I discussed with my brothers, we decided that even when you did not wanted to hurt her, you deserved some punishment. You will go with Demetri who will be in charge of your punishment." Caius said. Edward was pale and Demetri was grinning smugly.

"Now, you can leave and enjoy the party." Marcus said. "Dear one, we need to talk with you about the birth, Aro had an idea that could help you with the pain. Can we go to our room?"


	19. Mates

I do not own twilingt

If you love Edward, do not read Demetri POV because you will hate me.

BPOV

I was very tired but I put a mask on my face during the party. I was sore and I my back was killing me. I'm almost ready to give birth, probably in two days and yesterday I was fucking like a whore with my mates; not really smart.

Marcus carried me to our room and I sat on the couch next to him. Carlisle brought some hot chocolate and cookies. Caius was playing with my hair.

Aro was pacing around, trying to find the words to explain something.

"I do not know how to explain this and I am worry that my brothers will be angry with me." He said

"Tell us already, if we are angry with you, you explain more and we will understand." Caius said

"As you know, we are mated to Isabella." He said

"Something new brother?" Marcus said

"But we have a different relationship, each one of us can connect to her in different ways. Did you see this?" Aro said

"Aro, calm down, we know that as we are her mates and that you are also her soul mate. You do not need to fret over this, just tell us your idea?" Carlisle said

"How do you know this?" Aro asked

"Because she wanted you to be her first, because she is always trying to please you in every way and because sometimes you will stare at each other as the world around you just disappeared." Marcus said

"I'm sorry; I did not want to make some differences between you. I love all of you in the same way." I said

"Bells, we are not talking about love here, we are talking about soul connection. We know you love us." Caius said

"I was thinking that maybe I can help to make the birth easier if we can connect during your labor. Maybe if you can lie on me, the skin contact will help." Aro said.

"How can we know if this is going to work? As you can remember I'm a shield." I said

"We need to practice and see if this will work. Maybe if we can lie together naked on the bed, we could try." Aro said and when he saw my expression he add." Isabella, I am not trying to fuck you again! I said we will try to make a soul connection, not that I will fuck your brains off!"

"OK, let try!"

He took me to bed and took of my clothes. I waited for him to lie next to me and he pulled me between his legs, my back against his chest. I felt his arousal, hard against my lower back and I try to move.

"I told you that I will not try anything, but you have to remember that you are naked and you are my mate so is normal to feel a little aroused. Do you prefer me to not feel anything under the circumstances?" Aro said angry

"Sorry, tell me what to do, please"

"Just lie against me and try to clean your mind, try to call me with your thoughts and you have to want me to reach you. We will see what is going to happen as we do it." Aro said

"Aro, babe, we are going to leave you alone with this, call us if you need us. We have work to do and guest to attend." Carlisle said leaving the room with Marcus and Caius.

I try to focus in how much I love Aro and how I would love to feel how much he love me and show him my love for him. I started to feel like if my mind was clearer and everything was easier.

"_Love, can you hear me?" Aro said_

"_Yes, how this could happened? Are we connected with our souls?" I asked him_

"_I think so, and I feel your love for me, I am so happy to have you, love"_

"_So how do you think that this could help me?"_

"_I think that when you will be in pain, I could help you handle it better. We can try and also this can help us when we need to talk with nobody knowing," he said_

"_Is like having our world, a place only for us. I just hope that your brothers will not be angry about this"_

"_We will need to be carefully and not use it too much when they are around. Even when they understand, this could hurt them," he said_

"_Yes, I know, but now, can I asked you something?" I said_

"_Everything my love" he answer_

"_Can you claim me again, please, I need you inside me now and I want you to claim my soul," I demanded_

He gasped and flipped us on the bed; I was in my knees and hands, his body over mine while he was putting two fingers inside my core. I was wet and ready for him. He pumped his finger some minutes and he shoved inside in one thrust. He was pumping hard.

"_Love, please harder, faster" I told him_

I could heard the bed banging into the wall and the bed breaking under his strength. We heard somebody calling us from outside the room and he growled.

"_You are mine, mine and your body, your mind and your soul will be mine."_

"_Aro, my mate, claim me as yours!"_

"_Who you belong to Isabella Volturi?" he yelled in my mind_

"_I belong to you Aro!"_

"_For how long, my mate" he asked me_

"_Forever" I said_

"_Isabella"_

"_Arooooooooo"_

We collapse on the bed, gasping and trying to catch our breath; I saw Marcus, Caius and Carlisle were next to our bed, looking rather murderous.

"You said that you will not make love to her, Aro!" Carlisle said

"You know that she is giving birth probably tomorrow and that she had a difficult day yesterday," Marcus yelled

"Maybe, we need to show you what happen to the person who hurt our mate, brother. Caius said, approaching to Aro

Aro was daydreaming, not listening what they were saying. I had to help him

"STOP! It was my fault!" I yelled

"What are you talking about? Are you saying you forced him? You are a lovely human but you are still a human, he could pull away from you," Caius said

"Just let me explain"

"Ok, do it quickly because my dear brother has to understand that he is not going to harm you like this again" Marcus said

"We did not want you to learn this like this. We started to relax, as we were naked, our body were connected. I let my mind feel and we started to talk in our mind." I said

"So, is working, you can talk with him in his mind?" Carlisle said

"yes, and when we were talking I realized that he needed to claim me while we were having this connection in order to solidified this, so I asked him to claim me again. I pushed him to do it and now I am his soul mate." I said

"And why he is not speaking now, can you help him?" Marcus said

"I will, just wait a minutes. _Aro, love, your brothers are here, can you stop daydreaming and talk with them?"_ I said

"_Yes love, sorry I was a little distracted. _ Brothers, I was daydreaming, how can I help you?" Aro said

"Brother, maybe you can dress and go to buy a new bed and repair the wall." Caius said

I looked around me and I saw that we had destroy the bed and the wall was cracked. I did not hear of this.

"And brother, you will explain the other why they were listening our furniture broke like there was an earthquake in the room." Marcus said "Isabella do you want to take a bath with me?"

I nodded and he took me to the bathroom, he need some time with me and we spent the next hours talking and laughing together.

DePOV

I was rather happy about the idea of punishing Edward Cullen. He is handsome and something tell me that he is a virgin also. I will see how much he can take tonight.

When Caius told him that I would be punishing him, he was pale and scared. I know that I'm famous for my art work and that suffer under me is one of the worst threat that the Volturi have.

I nodded to Caius and told Edward to follow me. He was hesitant and he walked slowly near me. We went to the basement where I have the torture room.

I have a table inside and some cuffs attached to the wall. Many toys to play with and some oils that help me being creative.

I took his neck and I pull him down to the table, bending him, his ass pointing up. I took some cuffs and I tied him to the table.

"Edward, do not try to break this. I made them especially for vampires, is a mixed between titanium and vampires ashes. Even Felix cannot break them." I told him brushing his ear. He was shuddering

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I'm punishing you. You know, this will be interesting because Bella is like a little sister to me and because of you; she has to mate with a feral vampire that could kill her with a flick of his hand. Kill her and her babies. You were lucky that they are ok, but I had to calm her down yesterday night and I did not like this. So now, I will take more fun that usually punishing you" I said almost purring

Now he was scared to dead, he was pale and I knew that he couldn't read my mind.

I caressed his back and I hold the helm of his shirt, ripping it, his body was lean and muscular. I traced circles in his lower back, as he tried to move, not wanting me to touch him. I entered my finger on his pants and I ripped them, leaving him with his boxer briefs.

"Edward, you are using boxer? Is better to go commando, don't you think so?" I told him laughing and he was staring at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"What did you hear about my punishments Edward?" I asked laughing and lifting his chin forcing him to look at my eyes, "answer to me!"

"I heard that you were a sadist and that sometimes your victims will ask for the second dead to finish their suffering" he said afraid

"Nice to know that my reputation is still so vivid in our world" I told him, looking at him; he is perfect, his hair is so soft and his body lean and muscular seems perfect for what I had in my mind.

I circle him, not speaking just feeling his fear that is growing because of my silence. I lift his chin again and I crush my lips into his, startling him. I force him to open his mouth and I shoved my tongue inside tasting him. He is delicious! He is shocked and shivered.

"mm, you are tasty, I wonder how do your skin taste." I said before lapping his neck. "but before I will show you what is going commando, I think is fair, Isn't it?"

I walk far from him and I ripped my shirt and my trousers, showing my naked body.

"This is going commando, no underwear to bother you. As you maybe see, I have a little problem that I need you to solve. So be nice and please me, my pet." I told him

"You have to be kidding, there is no way that I will …" I took advantage of his open mouth to shove my hard cock inside. I started to fuck his mouth hard, not giving him the chance to react. He was pushing me with his hands but I was stronger so he stopped, and eventually he started to moan. I was pleased to not end and I released in his mouth yelling loudly.

"You pleased me, my pet and now you deserve some reward. You relax and I think that you will enjoy yourself."

I went next to his but and I started to caress him ripping his boxer; I put some gel on my fingers and I started to play around his asshole.

"Do not dare to do that! I will fucking kill you!" he was roaring

I laughed at him and I pushed one of my finger inside. He was a virgin as I thought. He was trying to escape from me.

"Do not fight this or it will be worst" I said

"I will not submit!" he was yelling and he gasped when I inserted a second finger. I knew that if I found his soft spot, he would be at my hands, so I curve my fingers searching while preparing him. I knew that I succeeded when he started to moan and push himself to meet my fingers. He was lost and I won.

I pulled out my fingers and I laughed when I heard him winning.

"Do no worry little pet, it will be better now. I said while putting some gel on my dick.

I positioned myself next to his ass and he was shivering with anticipation. I shoved hard until I was fully inside him. I let him some minutes to adjust to my size and I started to pound hard and fast. He was so tight and it felt fucking great

"Ahhhh, it so fucking big, you will destroy me!" he was yelling

"You are perfect, this is so fucking good," I yelled going faster and harder while I took his cock with my hands, jerking it.

"What the hell are you doing, do not do that!" he yelled but he was groaning and started to moan. I was near the edge and I felt him cuming sending me to heaven.

I collapsed on his body and I caressed his head.

"nice pet, but as you know vampires have eternal stamina so prepare yourself to round two, my pet." I said shifting him on his back.

MarPOV

I was in the bathtub with my dear one, she was leaning on my chest and we were talking about the babies and the connection that she has with Aro. She felt guilty about this.

"Dear one, stop. We know that you love us and we are happy with you as our mate. The first time we met you, I knew about this and we got time to accept it."

"Are you sure sweetie? I would hate to hurt you like this." She was playing with my hair. "And with Edward in the castle, things could be difficult if he want to convince me that I'm making a mistake."

I was feeling some changes in the bonding. I try to concentrate hard. I saw that Bella has a bond with Esme, she was like a mother to her and Rosalie and Emmet were like sibling. Stephan will be a good friend. Something else was starting to form and it made me laugh.

"Sweetie are you ok?" she asked concern in her voice.

"Dear one, you will be happy and confused about this."

"Why, tell me" she said

"I think Demetri finally found his mate.


	20. Little games

_Do not own twilight_

_Sorry this is a short one, I promise to do better next time._

ArPOV

I was sitting on the couch, reading and holding Isabella. She was sleeping after nursing our girls. They were born three days ago and we are all happy about this.

The birth was fairly easy, I was mind talking with her, Mark was calming her pain and Antonio was healing her. It took a long time, more or less ten hours but she was happy and we were with her.

The first-born was Artemis, she has long black hair like me and she has my gift. In second place was Hera, she has blond hair like Carlisle and she can read thoughts. In third place was Estella, with white blonde hair and strategic skill and the last one was Caro, she has brown hair and she can see bond like Marcus. We have a lot of help because the Cullen decided to stay with us for the moment and the pack is staying for a month.

My lover took the birth of the girl different from the first time. She spend some time with them but she is also sharing times with the little four, the guest and her mates.

"Love, in the end, you never told me what happened with Edward. He was punish by Demetri, is he ok?" she asked

"Why do you care about him?" I asked a little annoying about her asking

"You know how much I love Esme and he is like a son for her. Can you tell me if he is ok?"

"Love, you are not going to be happy about this and you will snap at me." I said

"Aro, I can find out if I ask Demi, he will tell me and I will be more piss off. Just tell me," She said looking into my eyes

"Ok. You know that Demetri is one of our greatest threats for punishment. This is because he has a big imagination and love to play."

"Go on,"

"He love to play with the fear of being rape and he normally use the psychological part and sometimes he would pretend to do it. He is so good that nobody want to be at his merci."

"So, what happened when Edward was at his merci?" she asked

"Ok, this is embarrassing my dear, he actually could not stop and he fuck Edward senseless all night." I said not looking at her

"He raped him?" she asked eyes why open, "my Demi raped Edward?"

"Actually, this is the difficult part, Demetri forced him but Edward came 20 times while your Demi was shagging him. So technically is not rape."

"I feel that you are not telling me something." She said narrowing her eyes

"Marcus said that Edward is Demetri's mate but as for Edward you are his mate, the bond is there but is not complete because Demetri could not claim him."

"How are we going to solve this?"

"Is going to be difficult. First, because he believe that you are his mate so he could be dangerous for you. Second because even when he feels the pull, he rejected and he is hurting Demetri. We are going to deal with this after the ball. You have to remember that you big bro, as you call him, needs you badly and please try to talk with him. He is afraid that as he did this you will not talk with him anymore."

"Don't worry; I will talk with him tomorrow." She said, "do we have to go to the throne room today?"

"Yes, after lunch, we need to go to meet the Russian coven again. Also the Egyptian coven wants to meet you before the ball." I told her.

"I asked Jane to bring us the food and blood at one pm, normally your brothers will be here and we will go to work after seeing our children."

We read together until my brothers came for lunch. I never thought that I could love these moments together, taking about nothing and laughing. She showed us a different side of life and we thank her for that every day.

I wanted to carry my love to the throne room and the wixen wanted Carlisle to hold her today. She would be in his lap while we had the meeting. We wonder if she needs a throne to prevent the bickering around who hold her every day. Yesterday Marcus almost hit Caius because of this. Sometimes we act like teenagers around her.

I was not paying attention to the Russian coven and I was bored. They would come every month with a new request or complaint. They do not know how to rule their coven. After half an hour of stupid conversation, they left giving us five minutes before the Egyptian coven.

"Love would you like to come with me for this meeting?" I asked her

"Nope, I'm really comfortable here, maybe tomorrow." She said smugly

"But honey, next meeting will be after the ball. I will have to wait a week." I whined

"You will do fine love, now pay attention our guest are arriving" she said

Little imp! I will have my revenge.

"Dear Amun! How nice to see you!" I said to the leader. "Kebi, Benjamin, Tia, you are welcome to our house!" I told them smiling and shaking they hands. Too much information, I should let my brothers do this. "As you know, our brother Carlisle returned to us and take his position as the First"

"Yes, we are happy to see that Carlisle take his place with you. Old friend, is nice to see that you compassion and justice will help to rule our world" Amun said shaking Carlisle hand. "And who is this charming little girl?"

"She is Isabella Volturi, our mate and the mother of our eight children." Carlisle said

They started to talk and I had an evil though that could help me feel better.

"Thanks Amun, I'm happy to get to know my mate's friend, I heard a lot about you," Isabella was saying to Amun, she tried to be gentle and serious. Got you!

'_Love, can you hear me?'_

She winced and said, "Yes, I met Carlisle while I was living in Forks. I went to school with his children. _'Don't you dare to do this!'_

Silly girl, she is just fueling my teasing. _'I was just thinking about you, us alone in our bed, naked. Can you imagine us doing that and not having to listening this?'_

She was blushing and it was adorable. "I was in the same class with Edward and Alice. We were good friends." She said trying to smile _'Now I begging you, please stop mind talking, I need to concentrate now!'_

Too late, I was to horny myself and I wanted her badly tonight _"hmmm I imagine you lying on your back, with your legs bend and wide open and me tasting you,_ _licking your little pussy, sucking you clit and tongue fucking you. Can you imagine this?'_

She was red and trying to keep a poker face but she was starting to fail and she was moaning softly.

"_And after I make cum, I would shove inside you and fuck you so hard that you will not able to walk tomorrow"_ Yes, now she was shivering. I was so lost in my game that I did not realized that Carlisle was looking at me and that was a mistake.

"Amun, I am sorry that you will have to see this, it embarrassing and I apologize for what I need to do now. Kaibi, tia, can you just put your hands over your ears. This could hurt a little. Thanks dears. ARO VOLTURI? CAN YOU JUST STOP PLAYING YOUR FUCKING GAMES WITH ISABELLA? WE ARE TRYING TO TALK WITH OUR GUEST AND IF YOU DO THIS SHE WILL COME IN FRONT OF THEM, YOU ASSHOLE!" Carlisle yelled

"Sorry, I apologize for my behavior, I'm just not use to be that quiet one on the meetings" I said, in truth usually I am the mouth of the coven and when I have to sit on the side, I am just bored.

"It's ok Aro, we know how is to be a newly mated couple and in your case, this should be difficult because you have to share your mate. Isabella, I hear that you gave birth to your children three day ago so you must be tired. Go to sleep dear one and we will talk later. Take Aro with you, he needs some attention, I think." Amun said laughing. My brothers just shocked their heads and nodded

I picked her up and after bowing my head, I run to our chamber.

BPOV

Before I knew what was happening I found myself naked and lying on my bed. Aro was on top of me kissing me and touching me everywhere. He was so randy that his eyes were black. For a moment, I thought that he was out of his mind again.

I took his hair with my hand and I pulled him closer to me. He was pitching my nipples and caressing my lower back. I was moaning while he started to kiss my neck and my collarbone.

"Love, I'm so horny that I need to be inside you now! He said into my ear

"Love, I need to feel you dick thrusting hard inside me, do it now!"

He shoved hard and I gasped. This was the first time after the birth and I forgot how big he was. He stayed still for a moment, before starting to build speed. I was so distracted that I did not feel some hands touching my breast and my ass. I opened my eyes and I saw that all my mates were naked on my bed.

I pushed Carlisle and Caius next to me and I sucked Carlisle while I was hand-blowing Caius. Marcus was sucking and biting my tits. When Aro came, Carlisle took his place and started to fuck me hard.

Not need to say that I did not sleep that night.


	21. Mirrors

I do not own twilight

Sorry, I was having some problems so I did not write too much. Will be better now.

BPOV

I was nursing Hera when Caius sat next to me on the couch. He looked tired and I knew that he needed me.

"Blondie, are you ok?" I asked caressing his hair

"I do not know. I guess we had so much work for this ball that I am not taking care of myself enough." He said shyly "and I miss you, I miss to spend some alone time with you. We have so many guests who want to meet you and get to know you that we do not have time to sit and just talk like before."

"I know I want this to go and to be able to have our life back." I said trying to see what I could do to help him." Let me finish nursing our baby and I will try to make it up with you. Ok Blondie?"

"Yes Bells, just call me when you need me, meantime I will be in the office trying to work." He said before kissing me and leaving the room.

Hera was finishing her feed and I started to prepare her for the night. Jane would come in some minutes to take to the nursery. My boys and the girls were already sleeping under Alice watch. She is so beautiful, with her white blonde hair, she is a female copy of Caius and she is sneaky, trying to read our minds and using this in her advantage even when she is only a baby. Like father like daughter.

After Jane left the room, I checked on internet some possibilities for the night and I found something that maybe would help my lover to feel better. I needed to talk with my other mates before doing something so I call them.

"Love, did you call us? Do you need something?" Aro told me kissing me

"I wanted to talk with you about Caius. He does not feel alright and I would love to make something for him to help him." I said, trying to play with their love for their brother.

"Do not start play games with us Isabella, if you want something, just ask!" Carlisle said angry. I sighed, he knew me too well

"Sorry, I will not do this again. I wanted to give him some alone time tonight. I saw something that he would like and I wanted you to help me. It's a surprise so I need you to help me plan this." I said

"Dear one, we told you that you can talk with us about everything. Do not fret again and talk with us. What do you need us to do?" Marcus said

"I want to take him to a hotel in Paris, which have especial rooms. I would leave now with my guards and you need to tell him something to make him come there. I do not know which bait we can use so I need your help with that." I said

"I have an idea, we can tell them that you were scared about the ball and that you left trying to avoid the ball. He would come to convince you that you are making a mistake and that you have to be responsible of your rang and position. As you know, he is so proud of this and he would never think about the possibility of a trap around this. So go plan everything and we will take care of him." Aro said

"Thanks, I will try to help him," I said starting to go to my laptop in order to prepare the trip

"But babe, after you come back, you will have to payback to us also, so prepare your self to be nicely fuck for three entire nights" Carlisle said, laughing when I paled

I did not have time for that now, I called the hotel and they told me that they would have the room I wanted ready for us. I called Demetri and he would prepare the jet and some blood for Caius. I call Alice who prepared my bag and I gave her some instructions for my children.

CaiPOV

I was glad that I talked with Bella about my feelings; I knew that she could do something to make me feel better or at least tell me something nice. She promised me to thing about this and call me later but after three hours, I was losing my hopes about having alone time with her before the ball.

The ball! Great Aro's idea to show off our mate and tell Edward Cullen that he cannot touch her anymore. He was so possessive about her that sometimes I was surprise when he let us kiss her or being around her.

I tried to read some contracts and some reports from one particular coven that was making problems in Europe when I heard my brothers coming to the office. Jeez, I wanted some peace from them and it seemed that they are coming to tell me more bad news. What could be now!

"Caius! We need you help right now!" Carlisle yelled entering the room

"What happened? Why are you so upset brother?" I asked him

"It is a disaster; Isabella left the castle an hour ago!" Aro yelled

"What are you talking about? She told me that after nursing the children, she would come to me because we needed to talk! Why she would lie to me?"

"After you left her, Jane came to take Hera to the nursery and she saw that Isabella was restless. She tried to ask what the problem was and she said everything was ok. As Jane was no feeling in peace about her sister, she came two hours later to talk with her and figured out what could bother her. Isabella was gone and let this note for us." Marcus said

I took the paper and I read it. It could not be true; she was not this coward girl, running away from her responsibilities like this. She would know that I could never forgive her if she humiliate me like this in front of our entire community. I was starting to lose my temper and I understood why my brothers came to me for help. I read the note again, trying to see how to convince her of her mistakes.

'_Dear mates,_

_I'm writing this for you to make understand my feelings. I'm happy with you and our children but I do not want to be show off like a object and the vessel of the royal children._

_You know that I do not like to be the center of the attention and the last days showed me that I couldn't do this._

_I will probably return to the castle some days after the ball and I'm sorry that you will have to explain the guests about this._

_Do no search for me because I want to be alone to thing about our relationship._

_Love,_

_Isabella Swan'_

I did not know what part of the letter was worst. When she said that we take her as a breather or when she said that she want to think about our relationship. Now I was mad about her, nearly losing all my control.

"Do we know where she is?" I asked

"She took the jet and she went to Paris, maybe if you hurry you could stop her before she leave again. She is not using our house and she took a hotel. As you may see this is dangerous for us; here you have the address and the jet is waiting for you to leave in twenty minutes." Aro said.

I left quickly without saying goodbye.

ArPOV

"Maybe we should call her. She needs to know how mad he is about this." Marcus said

"Nope, she wanted to play with fire, now she will burn. He will be so mad about this that she will not able to dance a lot tomorrow." I said laughing

"Anyway, I could not believe how easy he was to bait. Maybe she will be mad with him and he will have problems dancing tomorrow. We do not call her and she will have to deal with him." Carlisle said smirking. "Now we should talk about the rogue vampires that are attacking the Russian coven. Maybe we need to send Demetri and Felix to check everything before we discuss this with Caius after the ball."

CaiPOV

I am so angry with Isabella that I did not realize that we were landing on Paris until Jasper told me to go out of the plane. We went to our house where I change my clothes and I put some black trousers and shirt. I called the hotel to be sure that they will not let her check out before I arrive and I took my car to go over there.

The hotel was beautiful, it was near the tour Eiffel and it promised unforgettable nights. That made me frown, maybe she is having an affair? I run to the reception trying to control myself and not to kill somebody.

"I am Caius Volturi and I want to know Isabella Swan's room number." I demanded

"Mr. Volturi, our manager told us that you will be here and he told us to help you with your problem. I am sorry to inform you that your wife tried to checked out some minutes before and we told her that her credit card was not working. We asked her to wait till we call her bank and now she is waiting for some news in our office." The man said

"May I go to your office then?" I asked

"Please, follow me this way." He said

I followed him to the elevator and we went to the last floor. He guided me to a room with large door and told me to get in when I was ready. He gave me a card key and left me alone.

I breathed before entering the room. I was angry but I need to be in control in order to make her understand why she us so wrong and punish her for her doings. I scanned the card key and entered the room.

I did not understand what was happening. I was in a round room full of mirrors. In the middle, there was a big round bed with black linen. On the side, there was a table with some red wine and food. I reached the bed and I heard a door opening.

She was there, watching me wearing a little dress that showed all her glorious body. She was smirking at me, ogling my body.

I growled because she was so dam hot, I was hard and I realized that they set me up so easily. She came near me taking my hands on her owns.

"Hey blondie, I wanted to have some alone time before the ball and I though Paris could be a good idea. We will have to go home tomorrow for the ball but we have till noon for us alone." She said into my ear.

I sat on the bed, pulling her alone, placing her on my lap. I put my hand on her neck pushing her next to me kissing her. She licked my bottom lip asking for entrance that I granted her. She sucked my tongue and I tasted her. She was wonderful and I love her so much

"I was so mad at you when they told me that you wanted to leave. I felt that you were too embarrassed to be our mate." I said looking at her eyes.

"When we talked in our room I felt that you were tired and sad. I wanted to give you a little time alone and I talked with your brothers who help me to make this for you." She said starting to pull out my shirt and touching my chest. She played with my nipples, biting them hard. I growled and I realized that I could see us on the mirrors and that turned me on.

I took of her dress and she was naked, straddling me. She stood up and opened my trousers pulling them down with my boxers. We were naked on the big bed, looking at each other our hands traveling on our bodies, trying to feel and discover.

She caressed my but and I played with her nipples before I started to kiss her, closing the space between us. We were on our knees, her breast touching my chest while I was leaning to kiss her.

"I do not like to be set up like this and you are going to be punish for this" I told her on her ear and she shuddered.

I sat on the bed and I put her on my lad, he ass up ready to slap her.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"I think you need to learn some respect for your eldest dear and I am happy to teach you. You will count every spank and of you forget one, I will start for the beginning, so be carefully." I said and I spanked for the first time.

"One" she said her voice rough.

"Nice pet, go on" I said spanking again

"Two" I was so hard that I spanked her three more times before pushing her on her back and kneeling between her legs.

"Tonight, you will be my pet, I will do with you as I please." I said while leaning down looking at her wet pussy. She was ready for me.

I brushed my finger on her slit, not really touching her. She was moaning softly. I open her folds with my fingers and I searched for her clit using my tongue to taste her. While sucking and biting her little numb I put one of my fingers inside her and I pumped fast. She was groaning and she was near orgasm. I added two more fingers and I moved faster making her come yelling my name.

I out her on four and I shoved inside her hard until I felt my cock fully wrapped in her pussy. She was so hot and soft. I rode her wild, not thinking about how much strength I used, losing all my control when I saw her face lit with desire being reflect on the mirrors.

"Caius, I'm so close, please harder" she was losing it and she wanted so badly.

"I am here to please," I told her thrusting harder and deeper

"ohgodohgodohgosohgod, Caius" she said coming around me and I took the chance pulling out for her cunt and entering in one hard shove into her asshole. She yelled and I started to pump in and out fast.

"Caius!" she said

"Yes, I love to fuck you little ass, it is mine as your body and I will do as I please every time." I said thrusting hard. I was close to the edge and we came together.

I collapsed on top of her and I move to held her next to my chest. She was tired and she needed to sleep. I gave her some minutes and I woke her up for round two, this time making love with her, soft and slow. She did not sleep a lot that night with me waking her up five more times.

"Sleepy one, we need to go home, we have a ball to prepare." I told her on the morning while preparing our breakfast.

She only open her eyes and smile.

"I hope you liked your surprise." She said smiling. "I hope that I will be able to dance tonight but for the moment I think I need some help walking. You will explain this to Aro." She said smiling because she knew that my brother would be angry if she could not dance with him tonight.

I was in for a big lecture at home and my little wixen was really happy about this.


	22. The ball

I do not own twlight

A short one, but I will try to update before Saturday. I also felt a little off about the ball and I wanted to started with the next problem of the story.

ArPOV

"Maybe we should call her. She needs to know how mad he is about this." Marcus said

"Nope, she wanted to play with fire, now she will burn herself properly. He will be so mad about this that she will not able to dance a lot tomorrow." I said laughing

"Anyway, I could not believe how easy he was to bait. Maybe she will be mad with him and he will have problems dancing tomorrow. We do not call her and she will have to deal with him." Carlisle said smirking. "Now we should talk about the rogue vampires that are attacking the Russian coven. Maybe we need to send Demetri and Felix to check everything before we discuss this with Caius after the ball."

"I already sent a spy after them and it seems that they are attacking random covens to explore our weakness. They want to overthrow us, I think." I sad

"This could be a problem because now, we have a weakling, our mate. We need to start thinking about her change. I know that we said she would be turning in two years but as you can see, it could be dangerous for her and frankly we do not need more children around the house and she is extremely fertile. I am surprise that she is not already pregnant again." Marcus said

"We tried some pills to prevent pregnancy but I do not know how much is going to hold. We need to talk with her about this." Carlisle said

"After the ball we need a meeting with the pack and the coven to see how to handle this. Our spy will remain on the cover but as they are nomads, we do not have a good start for making plans. So let us enjoy the ball tonight. I want to show off my mate after all," I said

"Dammit, I lost a beat. Marcus I will give you my car's keys after the ball," Carlisle said while Marcus was laughing.

"I told you, he only organized the ball to show the other males that she is his. And to punish you son at the same time" Marcus said

"We never take beats against Marcus. He always wins the cheat!" I said laughing.

We stayed in our office until it was time to prepare to the ball. We went to our rooms to change and to let our mate relax before the official announcement. It was true that the majority of the coven saw her already but tonight we will show her to the world as our queen. She did not know this because we wanted to surprise her with her crown and her throne. We change the alinement again to include her. Her throne was in the middle, between Carlisle and me, just a little behind to protect her but showing everyone how important she was for us. She was our life and she deserved to be respect.

She was so beautiful with her silver gown, caressing her body as a second skin, and the necklace that I gave her last week, a platinum chain with a diamond. Her hair was up and she did not use too much make up, something natural.

I offered my arm and she took it gladly. My brothers told me that I should take her with me to the ball, as they knew I wanted to show the world that she was mine. She was radiant and we were happy with her in our life.

We were next to the door when we heard Demetri announcing us. She took a long breath and told me that she was ready. We entered the room and everybody froze. I knew that it could be difficult but I was not ready for the staring and the murmuring voices.

'_This is the human that took them, I heard she got pregnant to forced them to be with her'_

'_I heard that she was Carlisle's daughter in law until she decided that he was hotter than his son and went for it'_

'_I heard that she was fucking them together in the garden, she is only a royal whore'_

I was mad, they came to our house and they dared to insult our mate.

"Welcome dear guests, we are here to show you our Royal Mate, she is the mother of our eight children and she is from today our queen. Her place is between Carlisle and myself to show you that she is important to us and to be respected." I said

"We chose today to tell you that any harm or foul that could come to her will be punish as if this was made to one of us. She is our queen and we would not take any less," Marcus said, shocking the covens used to his old self.

I took her to her throne and told her to sit down while the guests came to introduce themselves in a more official way.

After some time, I asked her to dance as the royal couple we needed to open the ball. She smiled at me, nodding and I took her to the middle of the room. I took her hand putting my second hand in her back while she put her hand on my shoulder.

I danced with her in a synchronized choreography, her body was molding with mine, perfect in our dance. I knew that everybody was looking at us and I kissed her hard, saying to her how much I loved her and how much happiness she brings to our coven and me. They were whispering about the cruel king getting soft with the little human and I did not care. I was with her dancing and I pushed her closer to me. She winced and I was worry.

"Love, are you ok?"

"Yes love, I'm just a little sore from yesterday but please, don't be angry with him. After all it's my fault." She asked me

"I know but he needed to be carefully and not to hurt you. You have the girls some days ago and we need to be soft with you for the moment." I told her, nibbling her ear.

She was smiling at me and in the end of the song, Carlisle came to take her for the next dance and I went to my throne to look and search for some spies. I only saw Edward looking at Demetri, longing for him and Demetri following our plan was flirting with everything who has two legs, ignoring his mate's glares. This was my love's idea and it was really funny.

After two hours, I saw her yawing and after saying our goodbyes, I took her to sleep. Tomorrow, we will have to deal with the rogues and we need to talk with her about her change. It will be a long day with big talks.


	23. A big decision

I do not own twilight

This is a shot one, it just to introduce the next big one

ArPOV

I was hoping to have some free time after the ball, after all, I made all the work alone and I wanted to take my mate to Paris again.

I was planning the trip when Alec came to my office telling me that we got a visitor asking for a meeting. Dam, I went to the room and I saw that Isabella was not in her throne.

"Where is our mate?" I asked

"She was with the boys before they will start the lessons. She will be here soon." Marcus answered.

I saw the doors opened and Alec entered with a woman following him. A beautiful red hair woman with hate in her eyes. Fuck! Victoria!

'_Love, can you hear me?' _I asked Isabella

'_Yes, love. What do you need?'_

'_Do not come to the Throne room. I will explain to you everything after. Go to the nursery now!'_

_Ok, I will do that now."_

I looked at Carlisle and I saw that he was wearing his cloak to prevent her to recognize him. Smart-ass.

"How can we help you?" I asked her.

"I want you help to revenge my mate's death. He was kill because a human. She was with a coven and when he wanted to drink from her, they killed him. I want her to die also to punish her mate." Victoria said

"Let me see your thoughts and I will talk with my brothers about this." I said taking her hands. I saw her despise for us and I saw her lies. I went to Carlisle

"We do not have an excuse to kill her but I will look for one; just be quiet, we will let her go and we will hunt her after. Is this ok with you?" I whispered on his ear.

"Ok" he answered.

"Victoria, the woman you want to kill died last year in Europe. She is no longer a problem for you so you can leave in peace." I told her.

"Thank you for your help telling me the good news. Good bye" she said leaving the room.

VicPOV

I left the room and I felt amused. They were lying and they were protecting their whore. I needed to go back to my new coven to plan our strategy to overrule them as soon as possible.

They will never know what hit them before is too late.

ArPOV

I went to the nursery to see my children and to take my love to our room. She was tense and I knew she did not like to be in the darkness. I told her that we needed to meet my brother in our room to discuss some problems we may have in the future.

When we arrived to the room, they were already ready for us, having our diner on the table hoping to make this easy as possible.

"Babe, we had a visit today and we may have some problems with your protection in the near future." Carlisle said

"Is Victoria back?" she asked

"How did you know it was her?" Caius asked.

"Is the only vampire I know that would want to kill me that badly and she doesn't know that Edward is not my mate. Actually I think she does not care about that anymore, she wants to kill me." She said coolly.

"How do you feel about this, dear one?" Marcus said.

"Is rather bad, I'm scared about our babies and I'm worry about not being able to protect them. This remember me one talk that we need to have." She said

"Love, tell us, do you need something?" I asked her

"I think is time to turn me. I wait too much and I'm ready to do it. In addition, I proved to be extremely fertile and I don't want to have more kids. With the boys and girls we have enough." She said

"We were thinking about telling you about this. We have thought the same reasons you explained and also you can help us protect our family.' Carlisle said

"And we know you will be powerful, you shield is already strong even as a human, so it would be interesting what you would do as a vampire." I told her.

We needed to prepare everything for her change. Our kids would go on a vacation with the Cullen, maybe to Rumania until she is tame. We will prepare our room for her first days as a newborn and we will have to stock animal and human blood for all of us. A lot of work.

"We have many things to prepare but I think we can do this next week if you are ready my love." I told her.

She looked at us and kissed each one of her mates. She sighed and she said the words we were waiting for the first time we claimed her as ours.

"My loves, I'm ready to be your forever"


End file.
